


Что-то похожее — Февраль Луканетта 2020

by SNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Луканетт, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Февраль Луканнета, воссоединение, здесь должен быть какой-то конфликт, но дружба победит, парочка важных уроков, так что оставайтесь со мной
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL
Summary: Лука устроился на подработку в службу доставки цветов на день святого Валентина, и, к его удивлению, один из букетов был адресован Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Они не общались уже несколько лет, но вот она вернулась в город, и эта случайная встреча казалась неплохой возможностью возобновить их отношения с того места, на котором они остановились.Главы пишутся согласно промптам на месяц Луканетта, поэтому размер глав отличается, но все они являются одной связанной историей.Ссылка на оригинал промптовhttps://lukanette-month.tumblr.com/post/189925161976/its-a-leap-year-so-heres-29-prompts-same-rules
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	1. Mine — Моя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Just Like This - Lukanette February 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517839) by [Quickspinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/pseuds/Quickspinner). 



Лука закатил глаза, доставая корзину цветов из фургона. Она была огромной, оформленной в ярких цветах, к ней был привязан большой воздушный шар в форме сердца, на котором было изображено что-то вроде кружевной салфетки со словами «Будь моей» невыносимо яркими розовыми буквами. Прикол. Он понадеялся, что текст на открытке будет более милым, потому что все остальное было таким банальным, что ему было больно просто смотреть на это.

Лука проверил номер квартиры и кое-как поднялся по лестнице, остановившись у совершенно обычной двери с милым ковриком расцветки божьей коровки перед входом. Он постучал и, пока ждал ответа, попытался найти имя получателя. Хах, это было бы забавным совпадением — тут дверь открылась, и его голова поднялась практически автоматически, слова вылетели из его рта на автопилоте.

— Привет, у меня тут посылка для… Маринетт? — Лука уставился на девушку, стоящую перед ним. Она изменилась, точнее — выросла, но её глаза Лука узнал бы в любом случае.

— Лука? — Маринетт ахнула, ошеломлённая в той же степени, и он почти был рад, что девушка узнала его, но тут она бросилась на него. — Боже мой!

Он поймал её одной рукой, инстинктивно поднимая коробку с цветами другой, чтобы не повредить их.

— Боже мой, Лука, — воскликнула она снова. — Как же приятно видеть тебя, спустя столько времени!

— Взаимно, — усмехнулся Лука, прижимая её к себе на мгновение. Вау, что ж, теперь объятия ощущались иначе, но в этом направлении он думать точно не собирался.

— Вау, ты такой сильный, — сказала она, обняв его за плечи и прижавшись. Лука усмехнулся и пожал плечами, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным.

— Веришь ты или нет, но, даже играя на гитаре, ты можешь пораниться; а наращивание мышц в плечах и руках помогает предотвратить это.

— Держу пари, что на выступлениях это тоже помогает, — поддразнила она более уверенно, чем та Маринетт, которую он помнил.

Но, опять же, она явно не была больше той Маринетт из его воспоминаний. Четырнадцатилетняя она была милой, двадцатидвухлетняя она была… Его глаза окинули её с головы до ног, и он прикусил губу. Она сохранила стройность фигуры, но заметно округлилась в нужных местах, плюс к её сияющей ауре доброжелательности добавилась уверенность. Никаких больше сгорбленных плеч, плотно сжатых ног или опущенной вниз головы. Маринетт стояла перед ним с выпрямленной спиной, положив руку себе на бедро, вся фигура так и излучала уверенность, яркая улыбка сияла на её лице, и она была просто…

— Вау, — было все, что он мог сказать, тряся головой. — Выглядишь… Выглядишь просто потрясно, Маринетт.

Её лицо порозовело, и он рассмеялся. Что ж, видимо она изменилась не так уж и сильно.

— Я малость подросла с нашей последней встречи, — хихикнула она, подмигивая.

— Не такую уж и малость, — подразнил он её, вытягивая руку над её головой. Раньше её макушка доставала ему до глаз, сейчас же она была ниже его подбородка.

— О, неужели шутки про коротышек, Лука? — надулась Маринетт. — О боже, где мои манеры, пожалуйста, входи! Как ты узнал, где я живу? Я только въехала на той неделе.

— О, — Лука резко вспомнил, зачем он сюда пришёл. — Я… Я не могу остаться, я на работе, просто хотел принести тебе это. То есть, мне надо было доставить тебе это, — он взглянул на корзину в руке снова. — Это, гм, определённо не моя затея.

К его вялому удивлению, стоило Маринетт увидеть цветы, как она сморщила нос.  
— Класс, — вздохнула она и тут же покачала головой. — То есть спасибо, Лука, я не хотела быть грубой. Просто я кажется знаю, от кого они и поэтому… лучше бы он этого не делал, — она тут же взбодрилась. — Но зато я встретила тебя, так что думаю, за это можно и поблагодарить его.  
Улыбка на его лице стала ещё шире.  
— Так значит, вместо пиццы теперь доставка цветов?

Это быстро вернуло его назад на землю.  
— О да, я… На самом деле я работаю в магазине музыкальных инструментов, знаешь ли, — спешно сказал он. — Продажа и прокат инструментов и все такое, и я все ещё пишу и выступаю, и занимаюсь ещё обработкой песен, когда есть возможность. Но это не совсем стабильная работа, к тому же времязатратная. А тут всегда есть спрос на посыльных, особенно в преддверии дня Святого Валентина, так что Роуз взяла меня к себе. Здесь круто, люди счастливы видеть меня, а счастливые люди более щедры на чаевые, так что… — он пожал плечами. — Просто зарабатываю лишние деньги на стороне.

— Я думаю, это здорово, что ты находишь возможности держаться на плаву, чтобы продолжать заниматься тем, что любишь, — Маринетт тепло улыбнулась. — Новость, что ты работаешь в какой-нибудь бездушной комнате с девяти до пяти и позволяешь своей страсти к музыке зачахнуть, разбила бы мне сердце.

— Я никогда бы не посмел разочаровать тебя, — усмехнулся Лука, но тут же вздохнул. — Но мне типа как надо идти, так что… — он протянул ей цветы. — Ты их возьмёшь, или мне лучше выбросить их по пути?

— Нет, к чему пустая трата сил, — проворчала Маринетт. — Я возьму их. Догадываюсь, что мне придётся позвонить ему и предупредить, что этого не будет, я не его и не хочу ею быть. Опять.

Лука нахмурился.  
— Опять? Маринетт, тебе угрожают? — он скорчил рожицу. — Прости, я знаю, я слишком сильно реагирую…

— Нет, ты просто остаёшься собой. Милым и заботливым, — Маринетт улыбнулась, положив свою руку на его и тут же убирая. — Я в порядке. Он безобиден, я гарантирую, просто… слишком пылкий. Это, м-м… Сложно, — она покраснела и заёрзала.

— Ясно, — с сочувствием отозвался Лука. — Не буду лезть не в своё дело.

— Ты не лез, — возразила Маринетт, взяв цветы и прислонившись к дверному проёму. Она посмотрела на него своими нежными голубыми глазами, что лишали его сил, даже спустя столько лет. — Спасибо, Лука. За заботу и за цветы. О!  
Она выпрямилась и бросилась в квартиру.  
— Я знаю, что тебе надо идти, но подожди минуту… где же они… агх…

Лука положил руки на бедра и уставился в пол, его плечи тряслись от смеха, пока он слушал, как Маринетт копается в поисках. Но только она появилась в двери, как он тут же поднял голову, любуясь ею через свою растрёпанную чёлку. Она держала визитку, украшенную её фирменными цветами и монограммой М.  
— Здесь мой новый номер, — сказала она, с надеждой улыбаясь. — Я бы хотела ещё с тобой встретиться в ближайшее время. Так может, встретимся и нагоним упущенное?  
— С удовольствием, — усмехнулся Лука, забирая визитку. — Было здорово видеть тебя снова, пусть и на пару минут. Рад, что у тебя все хорошо.  
— Я тоже была рада тебя увидеть, Лука, — она улыбнулась ему теплее, чем следовало бы. — Ну не буду тебя больше задерживать, тебе ещё много работать. Напиши мне, ладно? — она выскочила из квартиры на мгновение, и он наклонился, чтобы поймать и обнять её в ответ. — Хорошего дня!

Лука спускался вниз с глупой, ошеломлённой ухмылкой на лице. Маринетт Дюпен-чен, спустя столько лет. Уже в машине, он вбил её номер в телефон и, аккуратно пряча её визитку в кошелёк, невольно покачал головой.


	2. Time — Время

Лука поднимался по лестнице с меньшим энтузиазмом, чем днём раньше. И не потому, что он не хотел видеть Маринетт снова, он хотел, но не по такой странной причине. Он привёз ей очередную корзину с цветами, меньше, чем предыдущую, да ещё и с маленькими дамскими часами в середине. Он даже не хотел думать, сколько стоил бы такой явно сделанный по заказу букет, не принимая в счёт стоимость самих часиков. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Маринетт носила часы, но она могла и изменить привычки.

Стоило ему постучаться, как внутри квартиры раздался вопль и громкий удар, от чего Лука вздрогнул, но тут же раздался крик Маринетт:  
— Секунду, я сейчас иду!  
Дверь открылась, и она высунулась, выглядя так же хорошо, как и вчера, хоть и была явно отвлечена от работы: её волосы были собраны, а на запястье он увидел игольницу — правом запястье, где обычно носят часы.

— Лука! — воскликнула она, моргая и выглядя более удивлённо, чем вчера.

— Привет, — ухмыльнулся он немного смущённо. — Забавно увидеть тебя снова так скоро.

Удивлённый взгляд Маринетт соскользнул с его лица на корзину с цветами в его руках, и выражение её лица тут же устало скривилось.  
— Вот черт же, — пробормотала она, беря корзину и проверяя открытку. — Конечно, он думает, что это забавно. Но говоря о том, что мне нужно время, я имела в виду вовсе не это.

— Ты точно в порядке? — Лука не мог не спросить.  
По его опыту, парни, которые не понимали слова «нет», были придурками, но парни, которые при этом закидывали девушку дорогими подарками, были ещё хуже.

Маринетт взглянула на него и улыбнулась.  
— Точно, правда, обещаю. Просто…

— Сложно, — закончил Лука, улыбаясь ей в ответ. — Ну, если ты так считаешь, Маринетт, только честно, я не понимаю, что сложного в том, что девушка говорит «нет». Достаточно понятно, если тебе интересно моё мнение. Но тебе не интересно. И мне лучше заткнуться, прости.

Маринетт ласково улыбнулась ему, и его сердце словно замерло.   
— Ты, правда, такой милый, Лука.

Лука закашлялся, приглаживая волосы на затылке.  
— Если ты так считаешь. Выглядит, как попытка отвлечь моё внимание, но я поверю, — он положил руку ей на плечо. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности.

Маринетт улыбнулась и прикоснулась к его руке — и после он так толком и не понял, что произошло, просто неожиданно он оказался на коленях, прижатым лицом к стене и с заведённой за спину рукой.

— Тебе правда не стоит беспокоиться обо мне, — дразнящим тоном пробормотала она ему в ухо, поцеловала в щеку и отпустила. — Но спасибо за заботу.

Она отпустила его и отступила назад, тогда как Лука подался назад, не удержавшись на ногах, и приземлился на задницу, уставившись на неё снизу вверх.  
— Девушка, живущая одна, должна уметь позаботиться о себе, как-никак, — Маринетт протянула Луке руку, и он ухватился за неё на автомате, как зачарованный следя за тем, как напряглись мышцы под её рукавом, пока она тянула его вверх.

— Черт, Маринетт, — было единственным, что он мог сказать, оказавшись на ногах.

Она ухмыльнулась, подмигивая ему.  
— Если он придёт за мной, я просто сломаю его пополам.

— Осторожней, ему может это понравиться, — отозвался Лука, все ещё ошеломлённый и покрасневший, так как ухмылка Маринетт стала ещё шире.

— Начинаю думать, что ты точно этим наслаждался, — сказала она, смеясь.

Легче от этого не стало, поэтому Лука просто смирился с этим, положив руку на сердце.  
— Не смейся, моё сердце такого не переживёт. Когда ты стала такой дразнилкой, Маринетт?

Маринетт положила руки на бедра и приблизилась к нему, глядя прямо в лицо с улыбкой девушки, точно знающей, какой эффект она производит.  
— Мы очень давно не виделись, Куффен. Ты теперь и понятия не имеешь, какая я.

Ох, чёрт, он в беде.   
— Умная, сладкая, обворожительная и та ещё задница? — ему удалось удержать свою позицию, но надолго ли? — В этом плане ты не сильно изменилась, Маринетт.

Это явно стоило потраченных усилий, так как Маринетт залилась румянцем, не лёгким оттенком розового, а ярко-красным и чуть не споткнулась об свои же ноги, отступая назад. Они оба спешно попрощались и сбежали каждый в своём направлении: Маринетт — в квартиру, а Лука — вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

После чего он ещё минут десять сидел в своём фургоне, уронив голову на руль и чудом сдерживая внутренний визг, прежде чем вернуться к своему дальнейшему маршруту.


	3. Candy Hearts — Конфеты в виде сердца

— Я, правда, сожалею, — сказал Лука, стоило Маринетт только открыть дверь. Он честно пытался не смеяться, но на этот раз таинственный поклонник Маринетт точно сошёл с ума, по мнению Луки.  
— Я клянусь, — он чуть не подавился смехом. — Я просто тут работаю.

Он протянул ей большую коробку конфет — специально заказанных конфет в виде сердечек, часть которых была с обычными надписями в духе «рождены быть вместе», а остальная часть — с подписями «ты муртрясающая» и «Жучку», какому, что?

Маринетт застонала, и Лука поспешил закрыть свой рот ладонью, чувствуя, как краснеет от вырывающегося из груди смеха.  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь надо мной, — проворчала Маринетт. — Я ненавижу такие вещи. С таким же успехом он мог прислать мне пять килограммов мела с пошлыми надписями на нем. Что мне вообще с этим делать? Что за пустая трата… Будто мало мне другого барахла.

Лука уже не сдерживал смеха, опираясь на дверной проем, чтобы не упасть.  
— Я сожалею, — пробормотал он, когда ему удалось, наконец, взять себя в руки. — Я сожалею, просто я думал то же самое, пока поднимался сюда с ними. Нет, не то, чтобы я осуждал, — поспешил он исправиться, — то есть, ты знаешь, у меня с детства острый взгляд, как Маман называет это.

Маринетт лишь уставилась на него удивлённо.

— Уверен, ты придумаешь, как использовать это, — закашлялся Лука, пытаясь как-то сгладить происходящее, но ситуация была слишком нелепой, чтобы он мог что-то придумать. К тому же было весьма неловко, что он, двадцатичетырёхлетний почти что старик, стоял тут и хихикал, но успокоиться он тоже не мог.

— О Боже, Лука, просто заткнись, — пожаловалась Маринетт, её рот скривился. — Это вообще не смешно!

— Это очень смешно, — удалось выговорить Луке, после чего он снова засмеялся. — Правда, прости меня, — с трудом выдавил он, держась одной рукой за живот и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Маринетт не смогла выдержать его веселья и начала тоже хихикать.

— Прости, — выдохнул снова Лука, пока она смеялась перед ним. — Правда, прости, мне не стоило смеяться, просто… Кто так делает? Кто-то, у кого денег больше, чем мозгов, явно. Он тебя даже не знает.

Маринетт закатила глаза.  
— Ты будешь удивлён. Но сейчас иди уже отсюда, чтобы я могла позвонить одному конкретному идиоту, у которого… — она сморщила нос, уставившись на коробку конфет. — Абсолютно нет вкуса.

Лука снова засмеялся в голос. Маринетт застонала и закрыла дверь прямо перед его лицом.


	4. Chocolate — Шоколад

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Поскольку каждый практически разгадал, кто же является таинственным поклонником, я хочу сказать, просто дождитесь окончания истории. В дальнейшем сюжете будут некоторые сложности, и всем трём деткам придётся преодолеть свои личные проблемы, но конец будет наполнен любовью и дружбой. И если Вы читали другой мой фанфик All in the Family, считайте это продолжением данной истории. И они доберутся до неё, просто первым делом им предстоит разобраться с некоторыми проблемами.

Лука, правда, усомнился в собственном здравом смысле, когда он поднимался по лестнице к Маринетт в четвёртый раз с подарком от другого мужчины. Конечно, это была его работа, но это была временная работа, и он мог попросить кого-то другого доставить эту посылку по этому конкретному адресу. Но тот факт, что он не хотел и не сделал этого, явно был предупреждающим сигналом.

Факт, что он не мог противостоять желанию постоянно переписываться с ней, пусть и виделись они каждый день, был предупреждающим сигналом.

Двигаться дальше и отпускать людей было неотъемлемой и неоспоримой составляющей взросления, и Лука полностью принял это. Он отдавал то, что имел в данный момент, и когда приходило время, он отпускал всех, оставаясь в хороших отношениях с ними и желая им всем в будущем счастья. Люди приходили в его жизнь на время, а после они продолжали идти своим путём, а он — своим. Но с Маринетт это было труднее, потому что он любил её, любил так сильно, как только мог. Когда группа распалась, и друзья Джулеки разошлись по разным лицеям и университетам, он ещё пытался как-то бороться, отправляя ей смски с предложениями о встрече, но все реже он получал в ответ несбыточное «как-нибудь», и все чаще не получая никакого ответа. Тогда он смирился с тем, что Маринетт всё больше исчезает из его жизни, как и другие люди. Он отпустил её следовать её дорогой и сконцентрировался на своём пути, желая ей только счастья и великих достижений, для которых она была рождена. 

Увидеть её снова, так неожиданно, и такой… такой яркой и уверенной в себе и живой, такой не похожей на ту уставшую, вымотанную девушку, что плакала у него на плече когда-то давно…  
Ну, здравствуй, добро пожаловать в поселение Безответново, где живёт Лука жадный-до-страдашек-Куффен.  
  
Лука вздохнул и постучал в дверь Маринетт. В этот раз она выглядела подавленной, и Лука просто протянул ей упаковку. Это была коробка в виде сердца с шоколадом в центре и розами по краям. Лучше чем вчера, но все ещё банально и дорого, как ад. Пусть его мнения и не спрашивали.

Маринетт пискнула и тут же выхватила коробку, вскрывая упаковку и вытаскивая одну конфету.  
— Я, конечно, всё ещё злюсь на него, но сейчас мне это просто нужно, — вздохнула она.

Лука сглотнул, наблюдая, как она вкладывает карамель в шоколаде в свои идеальные розовые губы, чего ему делать не следовало бы, потому что он и так больше положенного пялился на её губы будучи подростком, и меньше всего сейчас нуждался в том, чтобы слышать этот короткий стон, сорвавшийся с её губ, и видеть шоколад, оставшийся на нижней губе.

— Кажется, он добился тебя? — подразнил её Лука почти шутливо, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме её рта, но потерпел неудачу.

Маринетт бросила в него испепеляющий взгляд.   
— Даже не близко, но раз мне приходиться мириться с подобным, то делать это я буду с наслаждением. Сегодня всё валилось у меня из рук, и я вполне заслуживаю шоколад уже за одно только то, что терплю его выходки. Но при этом у него такие милые намерения, что я чувствую себя виноватой, сейчас просто… просто всё очень не вовремя. А после это чувство вины сводит меня с ума, — она вздохнула. — Хочешь одну?  
Она проглотила остатки карамели, вытащила другую конфету испачканными в шоколаде пальцами и предложила коробку ему.

— Не думаю, они ведь для тебя, — отозвался Лука, отказываясь от предложения. — Это не очень правильно.

Маринетт надулась, и угх, его ноги чуть не подкосились. Нервно переступив, Лука попытался придумать, как убраться отсюда до того, как она убьёт его, да, точно, и почему он всё ещё стоял тут?  
— Он подарил их мне, так что я могу делать с ними всё, что захочу, — сказала Маринетт. — И я хочу поделиться ими с тобой. Готова поспорить, что вот под этим тёмным шоколадом прячется апельсиновый крем, — пропела она, размахивая перед ним коробкой и поднося конфету к своему рту.

Лука не мог смотреть, как она кладёт ещё одну конфету себе в рот, при этом не воспламеняясь, поэтому он опустил глаза в коробку и взял шоколад, лежавший в самой глубине сердца.  
— Не верю, что ты помнишь это, — пробормотал он, прежде чем засунуть конфету в рот.

— Я никогда не забываю любимые сладости друзей, — игриво подмигнула Маринетт, слизывая шоколад с пальцев, как ни в чем не бывало, хотя ему показалось, что он видел искру озорства в её взгляде. — Могу лишь предположить, что я застряну здесь ещё… — она проверила число. — Дней девять точно. Почему бы не тебе не отложить меня напоследок завтра, а после ты бы остался на ужин? У нас практически нет времени поговорить, а я хотела бы узнать, как дела у Джулеки.

Оправдание казалось слишком неуклюжим, даже для него, но Лука не собирался ей отказывать. На самом деле в этот момент он вообще сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет ей отказать хоть в чем-то. 


	5. Hands — Руки

— Это просто… странно, — сказал Лука, качая головой, когда Маринетт открыла ему дверь. — Это странно приходить домой к девушке на ужин с цветами от другого человека. То есть, мы конечно не встречаемся, но все равно… — он снова потряс головой и протянул Маринетт симпатичную, но весьма скучную композицию из цветов, к которой был приложен сертификат на маникюр и педикюр в лучшем спа-салоне в городе.

— Ну его подарки хотя бы стали лучше, — заметила Маринетт со вздохом. — Скорее всего, он спросил Нино. Ты принёс сидр?

— Нино знает его? — спросил Лука, тогда как Маринетт отступила назад и впустила его. — А да, здесь. — Лука достал упаковку с шестью бутылками крепкого сидра. Как выяснилось, они оба не любили пиво.

— Класс, можешь убрать его в холодильник, пока я соображу, куда убрать это? — Маринетт вздохнула, указывая ему, где кухня. — Думаю, что первый букет уже начал увядать, можно, наверное, взять тогда вазу из-под него и…

Лука направился в указанном направлении, бросив взгляд на духовку.  
— Пахнет потрясающе, — заметил он, открывая холодильник и удивляясь тому, как удобно там все расставлено. — Ты будешь пить сейчас?

— Спасибо! — отозвалась Маринетт. — И да, пожалуйста.

Он взял две бутылки с собой в гостиную и протянул одну ей, как только она освободилась.  
— Так могу я спросить, где ты встретила Мистера Настойчивость?

Маринетт скорчила гримасу.   
— А должен ли?

— Нет, — Лука пожал плечами, принимая её приглашение и садясь на диван, стараясь при этом не смотреть, как она садится напротив него, скрещивая свои ноги. — Я не буду, если ты не хочешь рассказывать об этом.

Маринетт вздохнула, подпирая рукой подбородок.  
— Я… Ну не то, чтобы не хочу рассказывать тебе. Просто это смущает, и… И я не уверена, будет это смешно для тебя или больно.

Лука смутился.  
— Почему должно быть больно?

Маринетт спрятала лицо в ладонях и испустила стон, после чего посмотрела на него, зажимая руками свой рот, словно затыкая саму себя, и наконец выпалила:  
— Потому что это Адриан.

На несколько секунд Лука задумался.  
— Адриан Агрест? — наконец спросил он.

Маринетт кивнула, всё ещё глядя на него через переплетённые пальцы.

Лука открыл рот и закрыл снова, понимая, что мог бы и сам додуматься до этого. Настойчивый, но безобидный. Дорогие, но довольно банальные подарки. Денег больше, чем здравого смысла. Благие намерения и неподходящее время.   
— Так, дай мне прояснить, — сказал он, видя, что Маринетт следила за ним в ожидании чего-то вроде взрыва, но с этим он разберётся чуть позже. — Все эти подарки присылает Адриан Агрест, парень, по которому ты буквально тащилась, но который даже не подозревал о твоих чувствах, очевидных всему остальному миру?

— Боже, Лука, давай, да, вылей это всё, — пробормотала Маринетт, смотря в сторону.

— Прости, — Лука потянулся вперёд и прикоснулся к её плечу. — Прости, это было грубо. Хорошо, но где в этой истории он осознал свои чувства, а ты избавилась от своих?

— Ну, он лично совсем недавно понял это, — Маринетт вздохнула. — Я же сдалась от попыток завоевать его сердце несколько лет назад, но мы оставались друзьями. Он стал моим лучшим другом на самом деле. Затем же он… — она замолчала, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе не обязательно рассказывать мне всё, Маринетт, — сказал он, сжимая её плечо. — Признаюсь, я спросил, потому что я всё ещё беспокоюсь, пусть ты и продемонстрировала мне наглядно, что способна позаботиться о себе, но если это связано с Адрианом, то мне точно можно не волноваться. Тебе не надо рассказывать мне что-либо против своего желания.

— Нет, это… Просто я пытаюсь сформулировать это, — Маринетт вздохнула, запуская пальцы в волосы. — Он… узнал кое-что обо мне недавно и типа как прозрел, и теперь он…  
Она взмахнула рукой, обводя все цветочные композиции, что стояли на подоконниках.  
— Вот это. Я думаю, что уже слишком поздно для нас, что нам лучше быть друзьями, но он считает, что сможет убедить меня в обратном, если я дам нам шанс, — она снова подпёрла рукой подбородок. — И дело в том, что слишком легко на самом деле позволить это, понимаешь? И возможно всё будет хорошо, и возможно я смогу просто принять это, но… Я не думаю, что хочу принять это. Я не хочу давать ему никаких надежд и после разбить ему сердце на куски, когда он привяжется к мысли о «нас».  
Она сделала кавычки пальцами.  
— Я говорила ему уже, но он никак не может вырасти и перестать верить в сказки. Я знаю, он думает, что мы созданы друг для друга, так как… — она вздрогнула. — Наверное, он думает, что если он подберёт правильную комбинацию слов и жестов, то внезапно случится магия.

На несколько секунд в воздухе повисла тишина.

— Что ж, вижу за прошедшие четыре года он не очень много узнал о чувствах, — язвительно прокомментировал Лука.

Маринетт ошеломлённо моргнула, а после буквально закатилась таким заразительным смехом, что Лука не смог не присоединиться к нему.

— Окей, буду справедливой, у него не было возможности для этого. Или некому было научить его. Нино пытался, и Адриан _старался_ быть лучше, но стоит ему чем-то загореться, как он тут же забывает все уроки, — Маринетт вздохнула после того, как смех утих. — И я буду откровенной… Он не так уж и часто встречался с отказами в своей жизни, так что неудивительно, что он не знает, как признать поражение. И нет, я не бросаю камней в чьи-либо огороды. Хоть я и сама была слишком помешана на своей влюблённости в те дни. 

Лука фыркнул:  
— Тебе было четырнадцать, Маринетт, это совсем другое.

Но она словно не слышала его, лениво ковыряя обивку дивана и не смотря на него.  
— Лука, я не могу даже описать тебе, какой глупой я себя чувствовала…. — она немного сжалась. — Из-за всего, что было между тобой и мной. Я, правда, так плохо обошлась с тобой, и я всегда жалела из-за этого. То есть, я не имею в виду то, что мне следовало бы выбрать тебя. Просто сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я вижу, что я не была просто готова к таким отношениям. Проще говоря, хотелось бы мне поступить тогда иначе.

— Маринетт, тебе было четырнадцать, — напомнил ей Лука снова, но уже более мягким голосом. — Поверь мне, у всех нас есть воспоминания о глупых поступках, что мы сделали. Но тебе не нужно извиняться передо мной, ты ничего не сделала такого.

Маринетт бросила на него нечитаемый взгляд.  
— Десперада.

Лука вздрогнул, втягивая воздух ртом.  
— Окей, я разрешаю тебе извиниться, но только за это, и, Маринетт, я никогда не держал на тебя обиды. Я был рад твоему присутствию в моей жизни, и я всё ещё рад этому, — хихикнул он. — И кто бы подумал, что именно Адриан сведёт нас снова?

Маринетт хихикнула в ответ:  
—Я не рассказала ему, что его подарки приносишь ты.

Лука фыркнул:  
— Да, это было бы весьма неловко.

— И я не хочу, чтобы он нанимал кого-то другого, — призналась Маринетт и протянула свою руку, чтобы взять его руку, лежащую на колене. — Это забавно, встречаться с тобой каждый день, пусть даже и на несколько минут. И я могу быть искренней перед тобой. Перед незнакомцем мне пришлось бы улыбаться и притворяться, что мне нравится это всё, — она сжала его руку. — Ты же всегда позволял мне быть самой собой рядом с тобой.

— Ну, — не задумываясь, протянул Лука, — я всегда считал тебя классной.

Маринетт улыбнулась и снова сжала его руку, после чего отпустила и отвернулась, краснея и убирая выбившуюся из-за уха прядь. Лука же, осознав, как он сейчас на неё смотрел, поспешил отвести взгляд и прочистить горло.

От неловкого молчания их спас таймер на духовке.  
— О здорово, ужин готов, — сказала Маринетт, вскакивая с дивана.

— Я могу помочь? — спросил Лука, но она покачала головой.

— Нет, все и так уже накрыто. Просто сиди тут, а я принесу еду.


	6. Cherry — Вишня

— Она все ещё работает моделью, но это ненадолго, — сказал Лука, улыбаясь и беря последний кусок с тарелки. — Вообще-то осенью у неё начнётся учёба в аспирантуре, чтобы стать психотерапевтом.

— Правда? — удивилась Маринетт. — Она будет хорошим специалистом!

Лука кивнул, посмеиваясь над энтузиазмом Маринетт.  
— Она проделала длинный путь.   
Он достал из кармана телефон, открыл его совместное фото с Джулекой и протянул аппарат Маринетт.

— О! — Маринетт вздохнула. — Она такая красивая и выглядит счастливой. И вы вместе, вы прям… Вы выглядите, как очень близкие люди. Хотела бы я тоже иметь такого человека. То есть, у меня, конечно, есть родители, но иногда мне так хотелось бы иметь брата или сестру.

— Да уж, она та ещё заноза, но я ни за что не брошу её, — признался Лука, убирая телефон назад.

— Готов к десерту? — спросила Маринетт, поднимаясь и забирая у него пустую тарелку.

— Куда ещё? — Лука откинулся назад. — Как ты вообще нашла время, чтобы приготовить все это?

— На самом деле тут нет ничего трудного, — сказала Маринетт, направляясь в кухню. — Я стала мастером готовки блюд, выглядящих в разы сложнее, чем есть.

Лука засмеялся.   
— Я всегда думал, что ты мастер создания ситуаций, в разы сложнее, чем они есть на самом деле, — пробормотал он сквозь смех. — Полагаю, это прогресс.

— Продолжишь говорить в том же духе, — Маринетт чихнула, выходя из кухни. — И никакого пирога.

— Вау, — Лука уставился на него удивлённо, — есть, мадам, замолкаю сию же минуту.

— _Пьяная вишня*_ , — гордо объявила Маринетт, но после со вздохом добавила. — Честно говоря, в последнее время я слишком много пеку из-за стресса.  
Она нарезала пирог и положила по куску на их тарелки, после чего протянула ему взбитые сливки, чтобы он добавил себе по вкусу.

— Откуда стресс? — спросил Лука, намазывая свой кусок взбитыми сливками и возвращая его ей.

— Я вот-вот устроюсь на своей первой реальной работе в индустрии моды, — Маринетт вздохнула. — Да, я проходила стажировку в коллеже, но теперь все серьёзно. Мне буквально пришлось пинать себя, чтобы выпуститься в декабре, чтобы устроиться сюда, и это огромная возможность для меня. Многие люди пашут годами, лишь бы им дали такой шанс. Это… Это дурдом. Я пытаюсь привести свой дом в порядок — как буквально, — она кивнула на кучу коробок, стоящих возле стены комнаты, — так и фигурально до того, как я начну работать. Потому что стоит мне начать работу, как начнётся новый дурдом. Мне нужно будет работать с заказами, и при этом я не закончила распаковку вещей, и я никогда не путешествовала раньше, но мне придётся кататься в разные города на разные события, и чтобы я помогала им с одеждой и аксессуарами, и что если я порву что-то или сожгу, и не только буквально — но может и в буквальном тоже, я имею в виду, что если что-то случится, и что если мы потерпим авиа- или авто-катастрофу, и меня положат в больницу, а у меня нет времени на больницу, Лука, мне нужно столько всего будет сделать, и если я что-то испорчу, меня занесут в чёрный список индустрии навсегда и…

— Маринетт, — настойчиво перебил её Лука, используя поставленный сценой голос, и лицо Маринетт тут же повернулось к нему. — Дыши, — он протянул руку через маленький столик и взял её за руку. — Я понимаю, но этого всего ещё не было. А что есть сейчас, Маринетт?

Её глаза начали проясняться от недавней паники.  
— Ты, — произнесла она, и от того, каким тоном она это сказала, его бросило в жар. — Сейчас есть ты, — она сжала его руку. — Сейчас есть этот стол, — вторая рука легла на столешницу. — И сейчас есть я, — перечислила она и себя, закрывая глаза и делая несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Хорошо, — Лука сжал её руку в ответ, видя, как напряжение потихоньку покидает девушку. — Сейчас есть мы, сидящие за этим столом и поедающие этот фантастический пирог.

Маринетт улыбнулась ему.  
— Верно. Спасибо, Лука.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от переводчика: в оригинале Маринетт приготовила Amaretto Cherry, очень надеюсь, что они действительно схожи с пирогом Пьяная вишня ^^’


	7. Notes — Ноты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора:  
> Короткая зарисовка на сегодня для разогрева.  
> А это ссылка на акустический кавер песни Something Just Like This (оригинал исполнен The Chainsmokers and Coldplay) https://youtu.be/rLnhfqcNFVQ

— Я помою, — сказала Маринетт, выталкивая его из кухни, когда он пытался пойти за ней.

— Маринетт, нет, — возразил он. — Ты и так сделала достаточно, и это наименьшее, что я могу…

— Сыграешь мне взамен?

Лука замер и улыбнулся, чувствуя прилив радости.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я?..

— Очень хочу, — улыбнулась в ответ Маринетт. — Я вечность не слышала твоей игры. Ты и тогда играл потрясающе, а сейчас должно быть совсем изумительно.

Лука невольно удивился тому, как жар охватил его лицо. И если в чем-то он и был уверен, так это в его навыках игры на гитаре. Единственное, что его не смущало и не стесняло. Но даже так, её вера в него пробирала до костей.

— Судить тебе, — всё, что он сказал, доставая гитару. — Ты хочешь послушать что-то конкретное?

— Выбери сам, ты всегда находишь правильные песни.

Он нашёл себе место, где он мог бы видеть и слышать её, и закрыл глаза, лениво перебирая струны, пока не вспомнилась одна песня, и тогда он начал играть.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Делаю что? — спросил Лука, открывая глаза.

Маринетт лишь покачала головой, начиная двигаться в такт его песне, пока она была занята. Но когда она начала петь, Лука тут же уставился на неё в лёгком удивлении.  
 _Куда бы ты пошёл, готов ли ты рискнуть,  
Я не ищу кого-то, кто в небо держит путь.   
Как супергерой, как сказочное счастье.   
Кому смогу довериться и стать его я частью.   
Мне нужно что-то похожее._  
Последняя строка прозвучала словно на выдохе, и поэтому брови Луки слегка приподнялись, но она лишь обернулась на него со слабой улыбкой, заставляя его покраснеть без всякой на то причины.

— Я соскучилась по тебе, — сказала Маринетт, убирая последнюю тарелку в сушилку и подходя к нему. — Я соскучилась по твоей музыке в моей жизни.

Лука взглянул на неё и улыбнулся.  
— Я тоже соскучился по тебе, — сказал он тихо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от переводчика:  
> Так вышло, что у меня тоже есть парочка каверов, которыми хотелось бы поделиться. Но один из них мне пришлось перезаливать, ибо на ютубе он заблокирован, так что свои каверы я собрал и выложил в группе, если кому интересно -- милости прошу https://vk.com/refugecn


	8. Teddy Bears — Мишка Тедди

— Ты довольно быстро разобралась с этой рутиной, — заметил Лука, когда Маринетт вышла из кухни.

— Несмотря на все происходящее, сейчас я в более лучшем положении, чем… чем была ранее, — сказала она, слабо улыбаясь и пожимая плечами. — Я уже почти год продержалась без приступов панических атак.

— Это здорово, Маринетт. Рад видеть, что ты справляешься с этим всем.

— Можно мне? — спросила Маринетт, показывая на место рядом с ним.

— Прошу, — ответил он, немного отодвинувшись и убирая гитару в сторону.  
Маринетт села рядом с ним и прислонилась к нему.

— Все хорошо? — спросила она с улыбкой. — Ты все такой же тёплый, как и в моих воспоминаниях.

Лука рассмеялся и положил руку на спинку дивана, чтобы она могла придвинуться к нему ближе. Что она и сделала, прижимаясь к нему и поджимая ноги под себя. Сердце Луки ускорилось, когда она положила голову ему на плечо, а в голове мелькнула мысль, что у него не было обнимашек уже целую вечность.

Видимо, Маринетт думала о том же, потому что она сказала:  
— Иногда быть взрослой отстойно. Я вовсе не получаю нужную мне порцию обнимашек.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты легко найдёшь того, кто будет обнимать тебя сколько тебе угодно раз, — Лука хихикнул. — Например, Адриан с радостью стал бы твоим мишкой Тедди сейчас.

Маринетт лишь фыркнула, выглядя при этом весьма милой.

Лука возненавидел себя за сказанное и за то, что он собирался спросить, но ему нужно было это сделать.  
— Ты уверена, что не хочешь дать ему шанс? Я не очень одобряю его методы, но в глубине души он хороший парень, и ты была так сильно влюблена…

— Это было целую вечность назад, — немного резко оборвала его Маринетт. — Было очень тяжело забыть его, и я не хочу возвращаться назад. Мне не нравилось то, какой меня делала любовь к нему — и мне очень нравится дружить с ним. Я просто надеюсь, что мы сможем пережить это, сохранив хорошие отношения, — она сделала паузу и подняла голову, глядя на него. — Ты бы хотел, чтобы я встречалась с Адрианом? — спросила она.

Лука улыбнулся ей.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, Маринетт. Это всё, что я когда-либо желал для тебя. Если Адриан делает тебя счастливой, то ты знаешь, что я поддержу тебя.

Маринетт вспыхнула и отвела взгляд.

— Но тебе виднее, — продолжил Лука, тяжесть в его груди немного ослабла. — И если ты не считаешь, что он в силах сделать тебя счастливой, опять же я тебе верю.  
Маринетт немного отодвинулась, и у Луки возникло подозрение, что она что-то скрывала.

Она словно замерла в нерешительности, но вот сделала глубокий вдох и пришла в себя. Она не хотела рассказывать ему об этом. Вместо этого Маринетт бросила на него игривый взгляд.  
— А что насчёт тебя, мистер рок-звезда? Определённо, у тебя есть кто-то, кто мог бы обнимать тебя в нужные тебе моменты.

Вопрос заставил Луку растеряться.   
— Я? О нет, я ни с кем не встречаюсь сейчас. Давно уже на самом деле не встречаюсь, но задумываюсь об этом, — он нахмурился, мысленно прикидывая время. Черт, неужели так давно? — Мои последние отношения были весьма серьёзными, пока не пришли к концу. Пока _она_ их не оборвала. После неё я мало с кем встречался. Немного первых свиданий, чуть меньше вторых. Думаю, я просто не был к ним готов.

— Оу, — вздохнула сочувствующе Маринетт.

— Я покончил с этим, — пожал плечами Лука. — Ну, с отношениями, по крайней мере. Мы попрощались, и я отпустил её и надеюсь, она найдёт своё счастье.

— Но? — Маринетт спросила нежно, положив руку ему на колено.

Лука вздохнул и криво улыбнулся ей.  
— Причина её ухода весьма неприятна. Я знал, что она весьма амбициозна, я знал, что у неё были свои цели, она была из тех, кто ведёт за собой, и я любил это в ней, но при этом я думал, что она знает, что я не такой, и что её это устраивало во мне. Просто было очень больно, знаешь ли, слышать, что меня ей было недостаточно, особенно после года отношений. То есть, я не виню её, я желаю ей счастья, я просто…  
Он снова вздохнул, выстукивая пальцами по спинке дивана.  
— Жаль, что она не поверила мне, когда я больше тысячи раз говорил ей, что не собираюсь становиться рок-звездой. Это сэкономило бы нам обоим время. Я знал, что я, как и мама, ну знаешь, я просто не создан для такой жизни. Я люблю небольшие концертные площадки, люблю находиться рядом со своей семьёй. Если бы я знал, что, встречаясь со мной, она считала, что встречается со следующим Джаггедом Стоуном, то _я бы сам_ закончил эти отношения.

— Лука, — в ужасе выдохнула Маринетт.

Лука немного подвинулся, щелкая пальцами.  
— Я понимаю, как это выглядело для неё, особенно в то время. Я тогда находился в поисках своего места. Доход у меня не был стабильным, не было карьерного пути, я был практически женат на своей гитаре. Я никогда не отказывался от музыки и выступлений, поэтому по выходным я был занят, а она, конечно же, работала в течение недели. Тем не менее, я думал, что у нас всё хорошо, мы находили время друг для друга. Вообще я должен был бы чувствовать себя польщённым, что Элейн верила в меня и так долго оставалась со мной. Ну, то есть, мы на самом деле любили друг друга, и, я думал, она тоже хочет быть со мной. Но она думала, что, в конце концов, я передумаю и решу добиться известности, и тогда все наши усилия окупятся. Но, видимо, осознание того, что ей не привыкнуть к моему плавающему графику, пока я не начну искать славы и всё такое, стало для неё последней каплей.  
Он увидел сочувствие на лице у Маринетт и, осознав, насколько жалко он видимо звучал, попытался улыбнуться.  
— Всё было не так плохо, как звучит, и я вполне счастлив от того, как всё сложилось в итоге. У меня есть квартира, и я получаю достаточно, чтобы сводить концы с концами, даже получается иногда подзаработать лишнее, и я часто получаю заказы на платные концерты, как сольные, так и выступая с другими группами. Если дела идут не так хорошо, я беру дополнительные смены в магазине музыкальных инструментов или нанимаюсь на временную подработку, как вот сейчас. Не то, чтобы я совсем безнадёжен. Я просто хочу быть осторожен на случай, если снова останусь один. Просто, я знаю, как это выглядит со стороны, особенно когда люди не знают меня.

— Но она тебя знала, Лука, — вздохнула Маринетт, беря его за руку. — Конечно, ты совсем не безнадёжен. Не говори так о себе. Ты делаешь то, что тебе нужно, таким образом, продолжая делать то, что ты любишь. Не всем хватает смелости поступать так же, как ты, не просто следовать за своими мечтами, но и знать, чего они точно _хотят или не хотят…_ Я думаю, это потрясающе. И если она не смогла видеть ничего, кроме того, что весь мир якобы считает успехом, то она точно не была той девушкой, с которой ты был бы счастлив. Я просто… Ты прав, она должна была поверить тебе изначально и не должна была вешать на тебя свои тайные надежды, что ты изменишься. Это невероятно жестоко и несправедливо.

Лука не мог найти слов для ответа, поэтому он просто опустил руку со спинки дивана и положил её на плечи Маринетт, чтобы обнять девушку и прижать к себе. Она ответила ему, наклонившись к нему и обнимая его двумя руками.

— Становится поздно, — вздохнул он. — Мне надо идти. Но… спасибо тебе, Маринетт. За поддержку, за ужин, за всё. Я, правда, хорошо провёл время.

— Я тоже, — сказала Маринетт, подбираясь к нему все ближе и ближе. — Тебе уже надо идти? — спросила она.

— Не _прямо сейчас_ , нет, — отозвался Лука с запинкой, которой он не хотел бы допускать.

— Можем мы ещё так посидеть, совсем немного? — спросила она, напоминая ему все больше старую Маринетт, так что он на автомате поднял вторую руку, обнимая её.  
Маринетт вздохнула.  
— Я уже и забыла, как это приятно, — пробормотала она. — Ты пахнешь иначе. Не плохо, — добавила она быстро. — Просто иначе.

Лука улыбнулся, уткнувшись подбородком в её голову.  
— Меньше пахну лодкой?

— Ну и это тоже, — задумчиво заметила Маринетт. — Я тоже навряд ли пахну пекарней, как раньше, — она вздохнула. — Времена изменились. Мы изменились.

— Изменились, и в тоже время нет, — тихо заметил Лука. — Я думаю… мы не то, чтобы изменились, просто выросли.

— Думаю, это так, — согласилась с ним Маринетт. — Продолжай расти, Лука, — она вздохнула. — Но не меняйся.

Лука улыбнулся и поцеловал её в макушку, прежде чем успел подумать об этом.

Маринетт хихикнула и, отодвинувшись, поцеловала его в губы.


	9. Letters — Буквы

Лука вздохнул, одной рукой потирая глаза и пытаясь сосредоточиться на заполняемой им инвентаризационной ведомости. После прошлой ночи его утренняя смена в магазине проходила болезненно.

Рядом с бумагами на столе лежал его телефон, всё ещё открытый на сообщении от Маринетт.

_Я просто хотела извиниться за поцелуй вчера вечером. Это было не очень уместно после произошедшего. Особенно после того, как я не выходила на связь. Я, правда, сожалею, Лука._

Ему нужно было ответить ей. Он хотел ответить ей, зная, что она сводит себя с ума в ожидании его ответа.

Он просто… не знал, что ответить. Потому что правда заключалась в том, что она была права. Это правда было неуместно и он правда не был в порядке. Лука ворочался и метался всю ночи, и сейчас он был измучен.

Но даже так, он не сердился на Маринетт. Просто… ему было грустно. Трудно. Запутанно.

Лука всегда был из разряда тех людей, к которым прикасались очень часто, так часто, что ему приходилось следить за собой, чтобы таких прикосновений не стало больше, чем он сам допускал. И после того дня, как Маринетт разрыдалась у него на плече в парке, он сам дал ей понять, что она всегда может найти убежище в его объятиях. Они и после прикасались друг к другу, но всегда были рамки, за которые они не заходили. Они обнимались, прижимались друг к другу, держались за руки. Иногда она целовала его в щеку, но он никогда не целовал её, и тем более она никогда не целовала его в губы. Потому что на тот момент она была влюблена в другого.

Лука уважал её. Её уверенность. Её привязанность. Её слезы. Он поддерживал её, как и прошлой ночью. Он отдавал ей всё, что она просила, пока она не становилась достаточно сильной, что снова подняться на ноги. Он делал это просто так, зная, что она не любит его. И он никогда не жалел об этом.

Но Лука не думал, что он мог бы пройти через это ещё раз. Он не мог больше поддерживать её так, он не мог позволить ей обнимать и целовать его, при этом не позволяя своему сердцу разбиться окончательно.

Потому что теперь он был старше, теперь, оказавшись на расстоянии от неё, он мог признаться, что это больно. Не важно, какими близкими они были, не важно, как много себя она вложила в его защиту, не важно, как осторожен он был, он никогда не стал бы первым в её сердце. Он мог бы признаться, что настоящей причиной того, почему разрыв с Элейн стал таким ударом для него, было именно то, что он позволил вскрыть старые шрамы. Потому что опять, его было недостаточно.

Лука вздохнул, уронив руки на стол и опустив на них голову.

Даже сейчас ему потребовалось меньше, чем ничего, чтобы снова влюбиться в Маринетт. Он просто… Он больше не мог жить в незнании. Он _хотел_ пригласить её на свидание, где он по-настоящему ухаживал бы за ней именно так, как он хотел все эти годы назад. Но если он не мог этого сделать, то им необходимо будет установить некоторые рамки. Потому что он хотел, чтобы Маринетт присутствовала в его жизни, но не за счёт его собственного рассудка.

Он наконец выпрямился и взял телефон.

_Не вини себя ни в чём. Я сегодня снова работаю после полудня. Оставлю тебя на конец дня. И мы поговорим._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Хочу признать, что реакция на последнюю главу была не такой, какой я ожидал, и поэтому мне интересно услышать, что вы думаете о следующих нескольких днях? Имело ли это какой-то смысл, или совсем нет?  
> И предупреждаю, чтобы никто не пришёл за мной после (для мести), Маринетт и Лука на деле не поговорят в следующей главе и даже через главу не решат свои проблемы, потому что именно так задано промптами. Так что Вам придётся быть терпеливее. (Пока напишу ещё немного забавностей, не хочу пока затрагивать тяжелых тем.)


	10. Composition — Композиция

Ответив на сообщение, Лука почувствовал себя лучше, но все еще оставался рассеянным и отвлечённым на время своей утренней смены в магазине музыкальных инструментов, всё больше (пусть и не по правде) раздражая своих коллег.

— Прости, — вздохнул Лука в тысячный раз за утро, когда Жан указал ему на то, что он расставляет басовые струны не на той витрине.

— Парень, ты бесполезен сегодня, — ухмыльнулся Жан, толкнув его. — Просто иди поиграй.

— Нет, правда, я могу собраться… — начал было Лука, но Жан снова толкнул его.

—Не-а, я знаю этот взгляд, у тебя есть вещи, с которыми тебе следует разобраться. Иди, выкинь это из своей головы, только сделай так, чтобы это звучало приятно для покупателей, окей?

Лука снова вздохнул, но не стал спорить. Он выбрал одну из выставленных на витрине гитар и нашел стул. Конечно первой мелодией, что пришла ему в голову, была мелодия Маринетт, и он почти было соблазнился сыграть ее, но… она не была больше той самой. Она стала чем-то большим, чем тогда, и её мелодия тоже должна была измениться. Он сыграл ее раз, после чего начал импровизировать, сохраняя основной мотив, но добавляя в нее новые оттенки, что казались подходящими. Он добавил уверенности и устремленности, уменьшил громкость депрессии, что была выражена в оригинале сильнее, чем ему хотелось. Лука настолько потерялся в музыке, что совсем не видел вокруг себя застывших покупателей, как и восторженного взгляда Жана.

Его разум действительно прояснялся, стоило ему сесть за инструмент, хотя он не мог сказать точно, что менялось от этого. Он просто чувствовал себя лучше. Всё ещё нервничал в преддверии вечернего разговора с Маринетт, но не так сильно.

— Черт, — произнес Жан, мотая головой, когда Лука подошел к нему. — Давненько я не слышал от тебя такой игры.

— Какой такой игры? — спросил Лука, обходя прилавок и готовясь вернуться к настоящей работе.

— Словно ты влюблён, — хихикнул Жан, и Лука ошеломлённо уставился на него. — Не пойми меня неправильно, — добавил Жан, видя взгляд Луки. — Ты всегда играешь особенно. Но сейчас твоя игра звучала иначе. И это здорово.

— Я просто вчера ужинал со старым другом, ничего больше. Было здорово увидеть её, — Лука врал — точнее, чувствовал, что врал, хотя технически сказанное было правдой.

— Что ж, старый друг должно быть является одной особенной леди, — заметил Жан со всезнающей улыбкой.

Лука лишь вспыхнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Окей, сегодня было не так интересно, но обещаю, дальше будет явно больше. <3


	11. Cupid's Arrow — Стрела Купидона

Они поприветствовали друг друга неловкими улыбками, когда она открыла дверь. Кивком головы Маринетт пригласила его внутрь и села на диван.

Лука взглянул на неё на секунду. Она не была одета как-то по-особенному. Её волосы были собраны в беспорядке, она носила джинсы и майку, одетую под белую с пуговицами блузку с расклёшенными рукавами, и, честно говоря, выглядела она измотанной, но — всё такой же красивой.

Лука поставил корзину с цветами на журнальный столик и сел рядом, повернувшись к ней, но сохраняя между ними дистанцию. Маринетт нервно убрала прядь волос за ухо, и, пока она двигала рукой, он заметил непонятное яркое пятно, спрятанное под белой тканью. Лука нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что это было.

Осознание пронзило его, словно удар током.  
— Погоди, это же… Маринетт, у тебя есть тату? — восхищённо спросил Лука, напрочь забывая о неловкости.

— Оу, — Маринетт бросила взгляд на свое плечо, после чего посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. — Ну да. Неужели это что-то значит для тебя, Куффен?

— Черт возьми, конечно, да, - признался тут же Лука, ни капли не стесняясь. — Могу я посмотреть? — он прикусил губу. — То есть, если конечно можно. Ты не против?

Плечи Маринетт затряслись от её тихого смеха, но она спустила рукав, оставляя висеть его на локте, (и честно, одно только это уже заставило его пульс ускориться) и повернулась так, чтобы он мог увидеть тату.

Лука наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, на автомате пробегая пальцами по коже вокруг рисунка. Ее фирменные цветы обвивали её плечо, окружая винтажную швейную машинку с потрясающей детализацией. Тату было настолько мягким и женственным, идеально подходящей к ее тонкой подтянутой руке, находящейся в полной гармонии с изгибами ее тела и музыкой ее души. Лука медленно выдохнул. Он не понимал, почему факт того, что такая нежная миниатюрная Маринетт обзавелась татуировкой, так заводил его, но, тем не менее, это его очень заводило.

— Это прекрасно, — сказал он, глядя на нее с улыбкой. — И она подходит тебе. Это ведь твой рисунок, да?

— Да, — призналась Маринетт. — Хотя татуировщик помог мне подправить ее немного, чтобы вышла хорошо.

— Что ж, он сделал фантастическую работу, — прокомментировал Лука, обводя контуры рисунка с нежными, но насыщенными цветами, мысленно отмечая, что рисунок словно дышал. — Я рад, что ты нашла хорошего специалиста для этого.

— Не говори никому, — сказала Маринетт смущённым голосом. — Но это было подарком от Джаггеда на моё восемнадцатилетие. Я придумала дизайн, он отвел меня к своему личному татуировщику и все время стоял над нами, — она закатила глаза. — Не многие люди знают, да и мне не хочется выносить это на публику. То есть, мне все равно, кто знает о татуировке, но только не о причастности Джаггеда.

Лука понимающе кивнул. Джаггед любил Маринетт словно племянницу, и Маринетт была абсолютно предана ему в ответ, не прося у него ничего больше того, что он сам давал ей в качестве поддержки за время их сотрудничества.

— Не переживай, — улыбнулся Лука, выпрямившись. — Я умею хранить секреты.

Маринетт хихикнула, возвращая рукав на место на плечо.  
— Я удивлена, что у тебя их нет.

Лука ухмыльнулся,  
— Секретов или тату?

— И то, и другое, — Маринетт приподняла брови.

— Они у меня есть, — хихикнул Лука и рассмеялся, когда Маринетт залилась румянцем. С ней было так легко разговаривать, словно они целую вечность только это и делали, и он не мог не думать об этом. И это лишь усложняло их разговор.

— Что ж, я показала свою, — Маринетт надулась. — А ты не покажешь мне свою?

Лука криво улыбнулся ей.  
— В другой раз, Маринетт. Не сегодня, ладно?

Маринетт сместилась, поджимая ноги под себя и сжимая в руках подушку.  
— Да, точно. Извини.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Угх, я измотана, думаю, что моя маленькая фабрика по производству микробов размножается. Если вы ждете истории What the Heart Wants(другая работа автора), то простите, я всё ещё пока не в силах. Но я постараюсь наверстать упущенное позже.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика: О да, мы дождались. Ребята, дальше пойдет жара, и по событиям и по размерам глав (и у меня закончились заранее переведенные главы ХД)


	12. Proposal — Предложение

— Выглядишь уставшей, — сочувствующе произнёс Лука, облокотившись об спинку дивана.

— Ха, спасибо, — криво усмехнулась Маринетт.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — сказал он. — Я всегда считаю, что ты выглядишь великолепно, но я всё ещё могу сказать, когда ты перетрудилась.

— Как я сказала тебе прошлой ночью, у меня слишком много дел, — Маринетт пожала плечами, откинувшись назад. — Весь мир вокруг меня словно сошёл с ума, и Адриан совсем не облегчает её своими постоянными попытками пригласить на свидание в день святого Валентина. И я была бы не против затусить с ним как с другом, и он клянётся, что всё так и будет, но я ему не верю. Даже если я попрошу его не заморачиваться… Я не думаю, что я смогу пройти через это, понимая, что он не тот, кого я хочу, — она уткнулась подбородком в подушку, что обнимала, и посмотрела на него. — И, возможно, я просто не спала всю ночь, всё думая о том, как поцеловала тебя, и ты тут же сбежал.

— Забудь об этом, — вздохнул Лука, положив руку ей на плечо. — Ты права, это было не очень хорошим поступком, и я бы предпочёл избежать повторения этого — нет, совсем не так. То есть… — он отдёрнул руку и взлохматил свои волосы, тогда как Маринетт подняла голову, глядя на него расширившимися глазами.

— Насчёт Адриана, — быстро сменил тему Лука. — Я готов возненавидеть себя за это — но скажи ему, что у тебя свидание с кем-то другим?  
Он пожал плечами.

— Я не могу врать ему, — пробормотала Маринетт, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Ну… — он сделал один глубокий вдох и решился. — Это не будет ложью, если ты пойдёшь на свидание со мной.

Маринетт уставилась на него. Лука огляделся, делая ещё один вдох, и посмотрел ей в глаза.   
— Ты встретишь со мной день Святого Валентина, Маринетт?

Маринетт моргнула.  
— Типа… Типа свидание понарошку?

Лука почувствовал, как его лицо запылало.   
— Нет, типа… на самом деле свидание, — он прочистил горло. — Ты знаешь, я всегда дорожил тобой, Маринетт, — сказал он, протягивая ей руку. Словно на автопилоте она позволила ему взять её за руки, не сводя с него взгляда. — И видеть тебя снова, — продолжил Лука, — словно услышать ремикс любимой песни, которую ты не слышал уже много лет. Словно всё то, что я любил слушать раньше, сейчас играет в новом качестве, — он провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне её ладони. — И да, я бы с удовольствием погулял бы с тобой, если ты этого тоже хочешь. Не очень хотелось бы делать это на день Валентина, всегда считал его самым неподходящим временем для первого свидания. Слишком много ожиданий, понимаешь? Но мы можем начать с чего-то более простого, просто расслабиться и повеселиться и… — он пожал плечами. — Как захочешь, Маринетт. Бонусом будет то, что у тебя будет отмазка для Адриана. Но… Я хотел бы, чтобы это было по-настоящему. Я не могу… — Лука замолчал и вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
Маринетт легко сжала его руку, терпеливо ожидая.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты поняла меня неправильно, — наконец сказал он. — Маринетт, я дорожил тобой, когда мы были подростками, правда. И дорожу сейчас. Мне всегда льстило твоё доверие. Я все ещё глубоко влюблён в тебя. И я говорю это, не чтобы ухудшить твоё состояние после вчерашнего…

— Мне должно быть стыдно за себя, — перебила его мягко Маринетт, убирая руку. — Ты открылся мне и поделился своим личным. Ты был уязвим, а я эгоистичной, и я всегда была такой, прости. Даже то, что ты раньше всегда позволял мне быть эгоистичной, не оправдывает моего поведения.

Лука слабо кивнул в согласии.  
— Я просто хочу знать в этот раз точно вместе ли мы или порознь, — сказал он как можно спокойнее. — Я хотел бы провести с тобой свидание, посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, посмотреть, осталась ли та искра, что была между нами раньше. Я хотел бы дать нам реальный шанс сейчас, сейчас, когда вокруг не так много сдерживающих факторов. И если это окажется не тем, чего ты хочешь, я могу быть твоим другом. Я хочу быть твоим другом. Но я не могу быть тебе мальчиком по вызову для обнимашек и развлечений, когда тебе одиноко. Просто не могу. Я не могу снова вернуться к тем отношениям, где мы были чем-то большим, чем друзья, но меньшим, чем… что-то другое.

— Я понимаю, — сказала Маринетт, глядя в пол. — Я бы не попросила тебя. Ведь я чувствую себя так же. Я не хочу снова находиться в неопределённости, — она вздохнула. — Ты скажешь, что все хорошо, но… Но теперь я многое понимаю лучше, и я знаю, насколько это было тяжело для тебя. Может быть, не будь у меня этих чувств, мы могли бы просто повеселиться вместе и после с нежностью вспоминать это время — но они у меня есть, и я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, так что молчи, просто знай, что я ценю твою жертву, когда ты позволил мне использовать тебя, — она убрала прядь волос за ухо и вздохнула, после чего снова посмотрела на него. — И как ужасно я вела себя, не выходя на связь после. Честно, Лука, я не знаю, смогла бы я пройти через все те события ещё раз без тебя, и мне нет оправдания за то, я допустила наш разрыв после всего, что ты сделал для меня.

— Это было больно, — признался Лука. — То есть, я конечно знаю, что ты была занята, но… — он пожал плечами и опустил взгляд, выстукивая пальцами по колену. — Я верил, что значил для тебя нечто большее.

Маринетт сжалась в комок, обхватывая себя руками.  
— Ты значил. Ты правда значил для меня многое, и я не должна была так относиться к тебе. Я могу составить целый список причин почему, но… буду честной, я снова повела себя как эгоистка. Я пыталась двигаться дальше, начать все с чистого листа, но это не подразумевало оставить тебя позади, я _не должна была_ оставлять тебя позади, пусть мои чувства к тебе были запутанными и — не имеет значения. Этому нет оправдания, — она снова вздохнула, пряча лицо за ладонями. — Мне жаль. Мне, правда, очень жаль, Лука.

Лука положил руку ей на плечо и легко сжал его.  
— Я обещал тебе всё, что тебе нужно. Если это значило пространство, нужно было просто сказать мне. Но всё это в прошлом, давай не будем ворошить его, хорошо?   
По правде говоря, он даже гордился ею, увидев историю со всех сторон.

Маринетт ещё тряслась, делая несколько вдохов, но, наконец, улыбнулась, опуская руки.  
— Спасибо за то, что был честен со мной и не бросил меня. Я никогда не хотела причинять тебе боль, но, тем не менее, я это сделала, и ты заслуживаешь соответствующее извинение. И я рада, что после всего этого времени у меня появился шанс извиниться. Пусть даже я знаю, что ты меня простишь все равно, — она сморщила нос, и он усмехнулся.

— Разумеется, — сказал Лука, сжав её плечо ещё раз, прежде чем позволить руке упасть. — Чувства — вещь сложная, и я понимаю это. Никогда не хотел быть очередной проблемой для тебя, и мне жаль, что ты не рассказала мне все сразу же, но как я говорил, это было в прошлом. Сейчас же я больше волнуюсь за наше настоящее.

— Ты всегда был кем-то особенным для меня, даже когда я была ослеплена Адрианом, но сейчас я… — она покраснела и оборвала саму себя, хотя Лука внимательно слушал каждое её слово. — В любом случае, да.

— Прости? — нахмурился Лука, проматывая в голове их разговор.

Маринетт хихикнула.  
— С удовольствием пойду с тобой на свидание на День Святого Валентина. Не как друг. А как самая настоящая, по уши влюблённая в тебя девушка.  
На мгновение она отвела взгляд сияющих голубых глаз, но после вновь посмотрела на него, буквально горя своей новообретённой уверенностью и игривостью и тем самым затрудняя его дыхание.  
— Свидание в День Святого Валентина, чисто расслабиться — звучит фантастично для меня. И мне тоже хочется посмотреть, куда это нас заведёт. Ну… — она наклонила голову и улыбнулась ему. — Это звучит достаточно ясно?

— Ох, — Лука внезапно почувствовал себя глупым, восторженным и слишком нервничающим одновременно. — Ну да. Так, то есть хорошо. Давай сделаем это. Ммм, я работаю полдня, но… Я напишу тебе тогда, и мы прикинем, когда и куда?

Маринетт кивнула, улыбаясь и краснея так, словно перед ним сейчас сидела та самая маленькая Маринетт, и на мгновение Лука замер, задумавшись о том, что она умудрилась стать в тысячу раз привлекательнее, при этом не растеряв своей очаровательной сладости.

Он не знал, как выглядело его лицо, но она краснела все сильнее, и поэтому он оторвался от созерцания её лица так быстро, как только смог, поднимаясь с дивана.   
— Ладно, пожалуй, мне пора идти, но… Да, не очень круто, извини.

— Все хорошо, — хихикнула Маринетт, обнимая подушку. — Например, я собираюсь повизжать в подушку сразу после того, как ты уйдёшь.  
Рукава обтянули её руки от этого движения, и он смог разглядеть яркий узор её татуировки.  
 _  
По уши влюблённая в тебя._

О Боже, она определённо убьёт его.   
— Пока, — удалось ему пробормотать, и он сбежал за дверь.   
Закрыв её за собой, он прислонился к дереву со вздохом, после чего улыбнулся, услышав приглушенный крик за спиной.

Лука схватился за колотящееся сердце. Он не был уверен, что это был лучший момент в его жизни или худшее решение, которое он только принимал… Но он был слишком взволнован, чтобы понять.

Потому что на этот раз он мог попытаться. Карты легли на стол, и больше не было пустой ходьбы вокруг. Может, ему и нечего было предложить особенного, но, по крайней мере, он мог предложить.

— По шагу за раз, Куффен, — пробормотал он сам себе, и сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, прежде чем спуститься по лестнице, немного пошатываясь.


	13. Kisses — Поцелуи

Прояснение ситуации сотворило чудо с Лукой. Тяжесть, осевшая в его груди после того поцелуя, значительно ослабела после их разговора, и с каждым днём становилась всё меньше и меньше. Он и Маринетт переписывались всю следующую неделю, иногда обсуждая пятничное свидание, иногда просто делясь тем, как проходил их день. И все его опасения испарились в предвкушении сразу же после того, как они согласовали свои планы, вовсю обмениваясь флиртующими сообщениями.

Его всегда забавляло дразнить Маринетт, но в эти дни он чувствовал ещё больший соблазн. Даже волнуясь, она продолжала флиртовать и дразнить его в ответ. Не говоря уже о том, что он сбился со счёта, сколько раз он ловил себя на том, что пялился на её селфи с открытой татуировкой, при этом ухмыляясь так, что Джулека точно дала бы ему пощёчину, увидев его таким. Он думал отправить ей фото его собственной татуировки, но в итоге решил, что хотел бы увидеть её реакцию лично.

Лука даже не обращал внимания, что именно он доставлял в течение следующих дней, радуясь просто возможности видеть Маринетт и пообщаться с ней напрямую хотя бы несколько минут, прежде чем идти дальше. В защиту Адриана, его подарки стали намного дешевле и более личными, но Маринетт оставалась непреклонна в своём решении. Это обнадёживало Луку, но в тоже время он чувствовал себя виноватым, ведь это значило, что он немного, но сомневался в ней.

— Ох, — взгляд Маринетт смягчился, когда она взглянула на подарок, приложенный к букету в четверг — это был альбом с их с Адрианом общими фотографиями, сделанными за всё время их знакомства. — Это так мило.  
Она вздохнула и потрясла головой, на мгновение выглядя такой грустной, что Лука ощутил укол боли в сердце. Но она встряхнулась и закрыла альбом.  
— Можешь зайти на минутку? — спросила она Луку. — Мне нужно кое-что с тобой обговорить.

— Конечно, — Лука удивлённо поднял брови и вошёл внутрь, когда она подвинулась, пропуская его.  
Она закрыла дверь, убрала альбом и цветы на столик и встала напротив него, тихо выдыхая и смущённо вытирая руки об ткань штанов.

Лука поднял брови ещё выше.  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто хочешь обсудить что-то серьёзное.

— Не серьёзное, точнее, просто… — Маринетт покраснела. — Скорее немного страшное. Не прям страшно-страшное, но нервно-выматывающее, знаешь ли, хотя это же ты, и я обычно не чувствую…

— Маринетт, — перебил её мягко Лука, бросая взгляд на время. — Я не хочу торопить тебя, но мне ещё нужно закончить с доставкой сегодня.

— Тогда не перебивай меня, — огрызнулась Маринетт, расправляя плечи и делая несколько небольших вдохов. — Лука, — произнесла Маринетт, и что-то в её голосе заставило его остановиться, словно она настраивала себя на что-то. Она открыла рот, но тут же закрыла его и нахмурилась. — Подожди.  
Она неожиданно вышла, из-за чего он снова вопросительно поднял брови, но послушно ждал, пока она не вернулась с маленькой табуреткой в руках. Она поставила её перед ним и встала на неё, чтобы выпрямившись оказаться на уровне его глаз и гораздо ближе, чем он ожидал. Он хотел уже отступить назад, но она взяла его за руку, удерживая на месте.

— Лука, — начала она снова. — Я думала о том, что ты сказал мне. Я знаю, я не всегда была честна в своих чувствах раньше, и… — она на мгновение засомневалась, вглядываясь в него. — Я просто хочу убедиться, что теперь ты точно знаешь, где я нахожусь. И я, правда, с нетерпением жду завтра, и я не хочу испортить это своими сомнениями. Просто знай, что я намерена провести хорошо время, и ты можешь брать меня за руку, или обнимать меня, или целовать в любой момент, когда сам захочешь этого.

Лука почувствовал, как в его мозгу что-то замкнуло.

— Я знаю, мы собрались просто расслабиться завтра, — продолжила Маринетт. — И я правда считаю, что это классная идея, и я не хочу испортить ничего лишним напряжением и… Если ты не будешь против, я надеялась, что могла бы поцеловать тебя сейчас и просто… типа как будто впервые, тем самым избавив нас от давления, что наш первый поцелуй должен быть значимым моментом, и чтобы мы не думали об этом весь завтрашний день.

Слишком много мыслей пронеслось в его голове, но лишь одна добралась до его рта. Лука медленно улыбнулся.  
— И об этом ты думала целый день?

Её щеки окрасились в розовый, но она подняла бровь, словно бросая ему вызов.  
— Так ты не?

— Я думал об этом годами, — ответил он ей тихим и серьёзным голосом, продолжая улыбаться. 

Розовый оттенок лица Маринетт сменился на красный.  
— Так, ты не будешь сильно разочарован, если мы поцелуемся сейчас?

Лука рассмеялся.  
— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я уйду домой, зная, что у меня была возможность поцеловать тебя, но я ею не воспользовался? — он потряс головой. — Мне не нужен значимый момент, если тебя так волнует это. Лучший момент — это всегда тот, в котором ты участвуешь лично.

Маринетт улыбнулась.  
— И почему я не удивлена. Так это хорошая идея?

— Твои идеи всегда хорошие, — усмехнулся он.

— И ты позволишь мне поцеловать тебя или как? — требовательно спросила она, ловя его за вторую руку и притягивая к себе ближе.

— Лучше я сам поцелую тебя, — парировал он.

Улыбка Маринетт сменилась лукавой ухмылкой, которую он до смерти любил. Её ладони скользнули по нему и обхватили за шею, тогда как он сам обнял её за талию.  
— Давай же, Куффен, этого уже не избежать.

Лука поцеловал её сам, потому что слишком долго хотел этого, и всё вело к этому. Кроме того, он не был уверен, что выжил бы, если бы инициатором поцелуя стала она, а значит он рисковал сломать все их планы. Он всегда считал, что у неё самые идеальные розовые, мягкие и полные губы, и он не был разочарован, наконец, сумев к ним прикоснуться. Лука намеревался поцеловать её нежно и осторожно, каким и должен был быть их первый поцелуй, пусть и запоздавший на несколько лет.

Но в его фантазиях Маринетт не прижималась к нему всем телом, не скользила пальцами в его волосах и не двигалась в такт с ним. Он всегда представлял её робкой и нерешительной, но никак не уверенной и жаждущей. Жаждущей _его_. И это _так_ здорово ощущалось. Его руки скользнули с талии на спину, а ноги врезались в ножки табуретки, когда он попытался приблизиться к ней. Маринетт немного отодвинулась, но их губы всё ещё соприкасались, и он резко вздохнул, с трудом удерживая себя в руках, пока она жадно целовала его. И когда она, наконец, разорвала поцелуй, его будто бы трясло.

— Боже, Маринетт, смилуйся надо мной, — тяжело дыша, сказал он. — Я хотел бы выжить, чтобы погулять с тобой завтра.

Она ухмыльнулась, дыша с таким же трудом, как он.   
— Не обещаю. Думаю, ты переживёшь это, — Маринетт пристально изучала его, и её ласковая улыбка все больше превращалась в дразнящую ухмылку. — Не то, чего ты ждал?

— Ты никогда не была, — хихикнул он, качая головой, — никогда не была предсказуемой.  
Он вздохнул, прислоняясь своим лбом к её.  
— Зато всегда была потрясающей.  
Он кожей почувствовал, как жар румянца охватил её лицо, и улыбнулся. После чего выпрямился, отодвинувшись от неё. Дразнящая улыбка Маринетт померкла, стоило ему взглянуть ей в глаза.   
— Знай, мне не нужно доказывать, что ты выросла, — сказал он ей. — Поверь, я заметил.

Маринетт покачала головой, на мгновение вглядываясь в него, но её глаза удивлённо распахнулись.  
— Я слишком тороплюсь?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Лука, но после исправился. — То есть… Я не знаю. Наверное? Это был весьма горячий первый поцелуй, Маринетт, — он вздохнул. — Прости, я обычно не… Я не… — он шмыгнул носом. — Я не знаю, как выразить словами то, что думаю.

Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох и выдохнула через нос, собираясь с мыслями. Её пальцы всё ещё игрались с прядями волос на его шее, пока она формулировала мысль.

— Вспоминая нашу первую встречу… — начала она медленно. — Это было не очень подходящее время для нас, и не потому что, у нас не было чувств друг к другу… просто я тогда не была заинтересована в тебе настолько. Я была одержима Адрианом, да и вообще было много чего. Я нуждалась в твоей дружбе больше, чем в чём-то другом, и ты не был против. И после мы словно… словно взяли паузу, — она прикусила губу на секунду, вглядываясь в его лицо, словно проверяя, понимал ли он её. Дождавшись его кивка, она продолжила. — И… когда мы снова встретились, после первых нескольких дней, узнав, что мы остались прежними… — она слабо повела плечами. — Слишком естественным оказалось вернуться к тому, на чём мы остановились. Ведь все те месяцы знакомства и сближения, они всё ещё считаются. Мне ни с кем не было так удобно, как с тобой. И… Меня вполне устраивает такой расклад ситуации. Но если я тороплю события, если для тебя все слишком быстро…

Лука тут же покачал головой.   
— Вовсе нет. То есть, ты меня, конечно, выбила из колеи в первые дни своим флиртом и дразнилками, и я все ещё немного ошеломлён, но… Я чувствую тоже самое. Что мы остались прежними. И сейчас, когда мы ясно понимаем, где мы находимся и чего хотим, я полностью согласен с тем, чтобы продолжить с того, на чем мы остановились. Просто… Мы словно пропустили пару ступеней, если ты понимаешь меня. Наверное… мне просто нужно отдышаться и все. И…  
Он пожал плечами, чувствуя себя немного глупо.  
— Я обычно не люблю спешить. И я не хочу, чтобы ты доказывала мне что-то. Я знаю тебя.

Маринетт улыбнулась и прильнула к нему, тепло обнимая.  
— Ты всегда меня знал, — она вздохнула. — Наверное, ты прав. Наверное, я решила, что ты слишком заботишься обо мне, и, наверное, ты целовал меня так осторожно, что я просто хотела убедиться, что ты не видишь во мне ту маленькую девочку из твоего прошлого. Я не такая уж и хрупкая, чтобы со мной нянчились.

— Маринетт, — Лука вздохнул, прижимая её к себе как можно крепче. — Не думай так. Я не нянчусь. Я наслаждаюсь, — он дразнясь потёрся носом о её щеку. — Я слишком долго ждал этого, и не хочу упускать ни минуты наслаждения только потому, что ты слишком нетерпелива.

Маринетт хихикнула, любуясь им.  
— Значит, увидимся завтра?

— Завтра, — согласился он, прислонившись лбом к её лбу. — И сейчас мне, правда, надо идти.

Он видел, как в её глазах засияли озорные искры.  
— Тебя никто не останавливает.

— Ммм, — промычал он, гладя её руку, что обнимала его за шею. Маринетт ухмыльнулась. Лука закатил глаза и поцеловал её в нос, выныривая из кольца её рук в сторону дверь.  
— Увидимся завтра, Маринетт.

— Пока, Лука, — кивнула она ему, и он вышел, улыбаясь словно идиот.

Но стоило ему закрыть дверь, как сзади раздался грохот. Лука поспешил вернуться в квартиру.  
— Маринетт?

— Я в порядке! — тут же отозвалась она, вздрагивая и сидя на полу, куда видимо она и упала.

Лука хихикнул.  
— Ты что, забыла, что стояла на табуретке?

Он успел закрыть дверь до того, как Маринетт швырнула подушку в его голову.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он всё не мог сдержать смеха. И он не мог дождаться завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Хотелось бы мне, чтобы этот промпт был написан в другом месте, но надеюсь, что он все равно оказался в тему. Ну типа как. Честно говоря, решай это я, я бы вставила ещё пару дополнительных промптов и глав вместо быстрого пересказа событий в первых абзацах, но надеюсь, это не очень выбивалось из общего повествования.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика: господи, как было здорово вначале, когда мне нужно было просто вычитать перевод ХД А теперь каждый день сидя над переводом - тяжко однако, тяжко ХД  
> Но пока я могу, я буду соблюдать марафон.


	14. Valentine's Day — День Святого Валентина

На утро дня Святого Валентина Лука проснулся от сообщения, написанного капсом и кучей смайликов, информирующих его о том, в каком предвкушении находилась Маринетт. И он сидел в постели, улыбаясь как идиот, прокручивая всю их переписку за эту неделю, признав, что он и сам порядком взволнован. В первое время он был влюбившимся глупцом, пока она изо всех сил старалась не беспокоить его. А теперь, когда она активно преследовала его — в чем он точно не сомневался, просматривая их переписку за эту неделю — он точно был обречён.

Его глаза загорелись, когда он вспомнил их вчерашний поцелуй и разрешение целовать и обнимать её сегодня весь день.

Точно. Совсем сошёл с ума. Он сел в кровати и уткнулся головой в колени, прикрывшись руками, сопротивляясь желанию истерически рассмеяться или закричать из-за всего происходящего. 

Да к черту, сегодня был день Святого Валентина, и он собирался провести его с Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, и на один чёртов день он мог бы и послать свою неуверенность куда подальше. Ему нужно было сфокусироваться на моменте и не переусердствовать при этом. Лука со стоном поднялся с кровати и пошёл собираться.

К сожалению, с утра у него висела подработка, но та, которая была связана с доставкой, а не с магазином музыкальных инструметов, что хотя бы избавляло его от необходимости сидеть смирно, погрязая в мечтах. Если б ещё не вечерняя подработка, из-за которой ему надо было сохранять голос, он бы выкрутил радио на полную мощность и запел на пределе лёгких.

Она ждала его возле кафе, где они договорились встретиться в обед, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу, пока не заметила его.

Они дразнились и подшучивали друг над другом, таскали еду из тарелок друг друга, поделили на двоих клубничный десерт, покрытый взбитыми сливками. Маринетт поддела пальцем взбитые сливки и хотела было испачкать его нос, но взвизгнула, когда он перехватил её руку и слизал крем. Они сидели вплотную, то и дело хихикая, когда Лука наклонился и робко поцеловал её в линию челюсти. Маринетт лишь рассмеялась на это и погладила его по щеке, от чего его улыбка стала только шире.

После они направились в кино, держась за руки, где прошли мимо парочек, стоящих в очереди на ужастики и романтические комедии. Сами они пошли на боевик с кучей шуток, взрывов и минимумом поцелуев — по крайней мере, на экране. Лука смеялся над очередной фразой главного героя, когда Маринетт положила ладонь ему на щеку и повернула его лице к себе, крепко целуя его в губы. Она отодвинулась, хихикая над его ошеломлённым видом, и приобняла его. Лука обнял её больше на автомате и тут же отомстил, начав щекотать её бок, пока она хихикала над (можно назвать влюблённой) улыбкой на его лице.

Остаток фильма она без жалости дразнила его еле ощутимыми прикосновениями, пробегаясь пальцами по его ладоням, запястьям, предплечьям, устраивала свою голову ему на плечо и гладила шею над воротником, иногда перебирая его волосы сзади. В итоге Лука понятия не имел, чем закончился фильм, а Маринетт все смеялась, когда они выходили из кинотеатра. 

— Иди сюда, маленькая распутница, — пробормотал он, стоило им только спрятаться в тёмном переулке. Он поймал её за талию, прижимая к себе, и покрывая её смеющееся лицо поцелуями. Не выдержав, он засмеялся с ней.

Как он мог забыть о чем-то таком? О чем-то простом, забавном, лёгком, игривом, полном любви?

_Ты можешь быть собой рядом со мной, ты ведь знаешь. Просто собой._

Она не говорила это, да это и не нужно было. Он чувствовал это. В этот момент он понимал лучше, чем когда-либо, значение сказанных им слов. Лука уткнулся лбом в лоб Маринетт, положив ладонь ей на щеку и гладя её большим пальцем. Она потёрлась носом об его, пока его рука не опустилась ниже и не приподняла её лицо за подбородок, позволяя их губам снова встретиться, легко, нежно, снова, и ещё раз, и затем ещё раз, и снова и вновь, пока глупые улыбки не начали мешать им целоваться.

— Мне стоит доставить тебя домой, — неохотно выдохнул он, выпрямившись. – Уже совсем скоро мне надо будет заняться проверкой и настройкой звука.

— Кстати об этом, — отозвалась Маринетт, не двигаясь. — Они очень обозлятся, если я приду с тобой? Будут прямо супер-пупер обозлены?

Лука удивлённо моргнул, но рассмеялся.  
— Нет, я хорошо знаком с хозяином, это не будет проблемой. Но я думал, что мы встретимся уже там. 

Маринетт пожала плечами.  
— Я тоже, и если захочешь, так мы и сделаем. Или мы можем заскочить ко мне, чтобы я захватила вещи, и поехать к тебе. Мы бы ещё повеселились вместе в ходе сборов, и… это звучит ужасно, и если ты против, то всё нормально. Я не хочу нарушать твой ритуал перед выступлением…

— Ты не нарушаешь, — тут же перебил её Лука.

— Или если ты устал от меня…

— Я не устал, — рассмеялся он. — Нет, звучит здорово, так и сделаем. Если ты сама этого хочешь

Улыбка осветила её лицо, и она обняла его.   
— Уверена. Пойдём. Пройдёмся пешком, тут недалеко.

Лука ухмыльнулся и держал её за руку, переплетя их пальцы, на всём протяжении пути к её квартире.

Но когда они уже ехали на его фургоне в его квартиру, он начал нервничать. По крайней мере, у него было чисто, и насколько он помнил, ничего смущающего не было разбросано, но что …

— Я должен предупредить тебя, квартира у меня небольшая, — нерешительно сказал он. — Даже точнее… маленькая, кхм…

Лука почувствовал, как Маринетт положила свою руку поверх его на рычаг переключения передач.  
— Всё хорошо, Лука. Она твоя. Там всё твоё. И пока это всё, что тебе нужно, этого достаточно.

Лука уныло улыбнулся и вздохнул через нос.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он.

— Всё хорошо. Ты всегда позволял мне быть собой. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже оставался собой.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, улыбаясь тому, что она озвучила его недавние мысли, и переворачивая руку, чтобы сжать её ладонь. — Я знаю.

— И ещё не поздно вернуть меня назад, если тебе неудобно, — напомнила ему Маринетт. — Не обязательно везти меня к себе.

— А вот и обязательно, — улыбнулся Лука. — Потому что ты всегда там. И ты знаешь, что я всегда только рад тебе. Я не возражаю, честно, просто… старые страхи. Вот и всё. Но они пройдут.

— Мило, — заметила Маринетт, когда он, наконец, впустил её в свою маленькую студию.

— Я говорил, что квартира маленькая, — сказал Лука, нервно потирая шею сзади. — Но ты знаешь, я привык жить в крохотном пространстве, так что меня всё устраивает. Я открываю дверь на балкон, — он указал на крохотный балкончик, — и впускаю свежий воздух внутрь и… — хорошо, это не лодка, будем честными, и есть вещи, которых мне не хватает. Но зато я не пахну больше топливом, и мне не надо беспокоиться о том, что у меня кончится вода посреди душа.

Маринетт хихикнула.  
— Правда?

Лука пожал плечами.  
— Лодку не подключить к городскому водопроводу, поэтому нам приходилось постоянно наполнять резервуары свежей водой, и не мне говорить тебе о любви моей матери к порядку, так что случалось такое часто.

— Воу, — поёжилась Маринетт.

— Чувствуй себя, как дома, — сказал Лука, впуская её внутрь. Студия действительно была небольшой, но зато аккуратно убранной, оборудование и диски были уложены в стопки и разложены по полкам. Опыт жизни с матерью, чья философия заключалась в анархии и беспорядке, слился с его любовью к маленьким помещениям и естественным отвращением к дисгармонии, создавая весьма чистоплотного и организованного человека, предоставленного самого себе.

Маринетт с улыбкой замерла возле фотографий на стене, там были: фото корабля «Либерти»; фото его семьи; любимые снимки с фотосъёмок Джулеки; и — Маринетт задохнулась.  
— Не верю, что ты сохранил его! — хихикнула она, дотронувшись до фотографии их школьной группы Kitty Section, где все были в костюмах, за исключением того, что Лука затащил Маринетт к себе на колени, спрятав одну руку за её спиной, а другой изображая когти, и совсем забыв о том, что его маска была поднята на лоб, открывая всем его счастливую улыбку. Сама Маринетт была пунцовой, явно сдерживающей хихиканье, и показывала на камеру неуверенный знак победы.

— Нам тогда было очень весело, — улыбнулся Лука. Плюс это была единственная фотография Маринетт, оправдание которой он мог придумать. Внезапно его осенило, и он ухмыльнулся.   
— Но знаешь, мне бы не мешало обновить их. Иди сюда, — сказал он, открывая дверь на балкон.  
Маринетт подошла к нему, и он прижал её к себе, опуская лицо так, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне. Он взял свой телефон, и она хихикнула, потянувшись к нему и улыбаясь в камеру. Они сделали несколько кадров, когда на последней Маринетт удивила его поцелуем в щеку. Лука усмехнулся, повернувшись к ней и прижал к себе вплотную, целуя её нежно, пока убирал телефон в карман, а после уже не останавливаясь, нет, только не тогда, когда она отвечала ему так сладко, вжимаясь в него, гладя его по лицу и шее, пока он целовал её снова и снова. Лишь гудок машины с улицы заставил их отпрыгнуть друг от друга.

— Прости, — обронил Лука, уводя её внутрь, — Мы должны были собираться, а вместо этого я целую тебя на виду у всего Парижа, — он прочистил горло. — Ванная тоже маленькая, но…

— Все в порядке, я тоже маленькая, как ты любишь мне напоминать, — Маринетт слегка толкнула его, а после встала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в подбородок. Лука с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не поцеловать её в ответ. 

По необъяснимым причинам было **поразительно удобно** делить пространство с ней, пока они собирались, двигаясь друг за другом, при этом отмечая моменты непринуждённой близости, так например, когда она подводила глаза его собственной подводкой. И поскольку он был выше её на целую голову, то они оба красились одновременно перед одним зеркалом, не мешая друг другу, правда, из-за тесноты им пришлось немного прижаться друг к другу, но они не были против.

Маринетт взглянула на его отражение в зеркале, крася ресницы и моргая своими длинными ресницами.  
— Так, и когда я увижу твою татуировку? 

— Чувствую, ты ожидаешь чего-то скандального, — усмехнулся Лука. — Даже боюсь тебя разочаровать.

— Снова дразнишься, — сказала Маринетт невзначай, взглянув на его руки, оголённые в этой чёрной майке, затем повернулась к зеркалу и намазала губы помадой.

— Смотрите, кто заговорил, — хихикнул Лука, выпрямившись и заканчивая с глазами. Сегодня ему предстояло выступить на сцене, поэтому он старался, чтобы макияж не выглядел размытым на свету, больше походя на частичного рокера, чем полноценного панка.

Маринетт обернулась и схватила его за воротник майки, наклоняя ближе к себе.   
— Не соблазняй меня, Куффен. Я ещё даже не начинала с тобой играть, — она поцеловала его туда, где шея переходила в плечо, оставляя идеальный отпечаток губ, и сбежала из ванной.

Лука же на мгновение шокировано застыл, после чего стукнулся лбом об раковину со слабым стоном.

Придя в себя, он поспешил закончить с макияжем, взлохматил волосы и последовал за Маринетт в гостиную. Он взял кожаную куртку и гитару, она подхватила свою сумочку, и они взялись за руки. Клуб находился не очень далеко, поэтому они решили добраться на метро вместо машины.

То, что Маринетт была рядом с ним на проверке звука, затронуло что-то глубоко в нём самом. Вроде бы мелочь, ведь она сидела в сторонке, периодически болтая с людьми, что останавливались рядом с ней, все остальное время радостно наблюдая за ним, пока он работал. Казалось впервые за долгое время, кто-то находился рядом с ним просто в своё удовольствие, и от этого у него становилось только теплее на душе. 

Лука хорошо выступал, будучи весьма сносным актёром, но сейчас он исполнил свою партию глупее, чем обычно (в конце концов, был день Святого Валентина), но с неким воодушевлением внутри, зная, что в толпе был кое-кто, следящий за ним.

Как только его выступление закончилось, и он убрал инструмент, Лука направился в зал на поиски Маринетт, пошатнувшись, когда она бросилась на него, вереща о том, каким классным он был. Она впервые увидела его выступление после стольких лет, и она была _просто под впечатлением, Лука!_ Ухмыляясь как дурак, он сделал глоток напитка, которым она угостила его, и утащил её танцевать, поражаясь увиденным. Маринетт каким-то чудом сочетала в себе прекрасного и ужасного танцоров. Она была сильной и достаточно гибкой, но казалось, что координировать своё тело она может короткий промежуток времени, после чего словно сходила с ума. Лука быстро научился распознавать, когда её тело начинало буйствовать, чтобы подхватить её или отвлечь, пока она не нанесла вреда себе или людям вокруг них.

И когда они наконец вернулись в квартиру Луки, будучи немного громче, чем они планировали ранее, оба они решили, что садиться за руль Луке не стоит. И после короткого захватывающего спора, кому спать на диване, Лука нашёл для Маринетт старую одежду, чтобы она могла переодеться, и они просто завалились на кровать, смеясь без причины и заснув в тесном объятии.


	15. Satisfied — Удовольствие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Прим. от автор: Подходящий промпт для всех вас, жаждущий-тату-Луки-увидеть, ваше желание будет исполнено._

Он уже и забыл, каково просыпаться с похмельем и чужими волосами во рту. Лука тихо простонал и перекатился на спину, убирая с лица волосы Маринетт, и ухмыльнулся в потолок, не обращая внимания на то, что голова у него раскалывалась. Его рука была зажата Маринетт, поэтому он старался не шевелиться больше, просто лежал, наслаждаясь тишиной и темнотой. 

Но вот раздался звук _вррррррум, врррррррум,_ и он огляделся, увидев, как вибрирует телефон Маринетт. Он вздохнул и снова повернулся к ней, ласково поглаживая её щёку тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Маринетт, — позвал он тихо и, сжав её плечо, легонько потряс.

Маринетт издала нечто среднее между ворчанием и стоном.

— Знаю, — сказал Лука, целуя её в плечо, — но твой телефон звонит.

— Дурацкий телефон, — проворчала она, потянувшись к аппарату.   
Когда она ответила, Лука осторожно вытащил руку из-под неё, сгибая и разгибая её, возвращая чувствительность.

— Я все ещё у Луки, — услышал он голос Маринетт, понимая, что она морщилась. — Не так громко, Алья, у меня голова и так раскалывается. Нет, не типа этого, ничего не было. Мы просто немного перепили, и я слишком устала, чтобы идти домой, поэтому вырубилась у него, — она закатила глаза, после чего зажмурилась. — Да, прямо на Луке. Он очень удобный.   
Она с усмешкой подмигнула ему. Лука покраснел, взъерошил волосы и встал с кровати, решив, что ему не стоит слушать чужой разговор.

Он сходил в ванную, умылся холодной водой, чтобы хоть немного продрать глаза, почистил зубы, избавляясь от несвежего привкуса во рту. После чего он направился на свою маленькую кухню, мысленно оценивая обстановку. Похмелье было не такой уж и проблемой. Комната иногда вращалась, правда, но большей проблемой была головная боль. Он достал обезболивающее и налил два стаканы воды. Один он принёс для Маринетт, которая все ещё разговаривала по телефону. Она приняла таблетку и осушила стакан с водой, о чем-то споря с Альей. Лука сел на кровать рядом с ней и просто смотрел на неё некоторое время, разглядывая её размазанный макияж, растрёпанные после сна волосы, его мятую футболку, свисавшую с её плеч. И обнял её, прижимая к себе. Она со вздохом устроила свою голову у него на плече.   
— Аааааалья, — проскулила она, потирая свободной рукой виски.

Лука обхватил её телефон, и Маринетт позволила ему стащить аппарат у неё из рук. Он поднёс его к своему уху.  
— Алья, — позвал он хриплым, заспанным голосом, немного надтреснутым после вчерашнего концерта. Алья от удивления замолчала. — Маринетт пора идти. Она позвонит тебе позже.

— Черт, Куффен, — пробормотала Алья.

— Пока, Алья, — ухмыльнулся Лука, отбивая вызов. Он убрал телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, пока Маринетт хихикала.

— Ты только что создал мне огромную проблему, — смеялась она. — Неужели так нужно было использовать свой сексуальный голос?

— Ты ещё не знаешь, как звучит мой сексуальный голос, — усмехнулся он, беря её за руку и оставляя поцелуй на её запястье.

— Если он звучит горячее твоего голоса с похмелья, то я точно в беде, — пробормотала Маринетт, и Луку охватила дрожь, пока он не осмеливался зайти дальше и продолжал целовать её руку. — Алья сведёт меня с ума, требуя подробностей.

— Ну, — протянул он, наслаждаясь тем, как она задрожала от его голоса, — ты всегда можешь рассказать ей, как пыталась облизать мои гланды позавчера.

— Лука! — вскрикнула Маринетт и отдёрнула руку, заставляя их обоих вздрогнуть.

— Нет? — усмехнулся Лука, не обращая внимания на головную боль. — Тогда мне нужно предоставить тебе ещё пару вариантов для разговора, — он подвинулся к ней, пытаясь поцеловать её, но она отвернулась.

— Лука, дай мне хоть зубы почистить, — пожаловалась она.

— Плевать, — отозвался он, опускаясь нежными поцелуями по её чувствительной шее. Маринетт застонала и вздрогнула, но при этом продолжила вырываться, так что он позволил ей выскользнуть из объятий со вздохом.

— Я быстро, — пообещала она, целуя его щеку.

— В ящике под раковиной есть запасные зубные щётки и прочее, бери всё, что нужно, — сказал он, падая на кровать, лишь бы не видеть, как она уходит. Перевернувшись на живот, он закрыл глаза, заметив, что головная боль уменьшилась, хоть и оставалось ещё слабое головокружение.

Он, должно быть, задремал, потому что проснулся он от скользящих по его спине ладоней Маринетт. Лука сообразил, что видимо во сне его футболка задралась, и теперь она пыталась задрать её ещё выше. Он усмехнулся.  
— Нашла, да?

— Хочу посмотреть, — Маринетт ткнула его в ребра, и он вздрогнул.

— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотал он, неохотно усаживаясь и снимая футболку через голову, предоставляя ей возможность разглядеть его спину. Он обернулся через плечо и понял, что совершил ошибку: это выражение её лица наверняка теперь будет преследовать его во снах неделями. — Ну что, нашла то, что тебе нравится? — поддразнил он её, слегка покраснев.

— Да, кое-что есть, — согласилась она и прикоснулась холодными пальцами к середине его спины, где были изображены серо-черные кольца кобры. Девушка легко провела вверх по его позвоночнику, прямо по извивающемуся телу змеи, к раскрытому капюшону на его лопатках. — Выглядит так, будто она смеётся, — она хихикнула. — Обычно змеи на татуировках выглядят злыми.

— Думаю, художник решил, что я сошёл с ума, когда я объяснил ему, что хочу нечто иное, — признался Лука. — Но он проделал хорошую работу.   
Пасть кобры была чуть распахнута, так, чтобы можно было разглядеть раздвоенный язык и маленькие клычки, — художнику удалось передать то выражение снисходительной забавы, которое описывал Лука. С этим выражением часто смотрел на него Сасс, пусть от вытатуированной на его спине змеи исходила большая аура мощи, чем от милого Сасса... по крайней мере, так казалось на первый взгляд, пока не познакомишься с ним так близко, как Лука. Пусть маленький квами и выглядел, как детская игрушка, в первую очередь он был древним существом, обладающим колоссальной силой. Но, как бы там ни было, Луке нравилась эта небольшая дань его старому другу.

— Она не совсем закончена, — сказал Лука, не дождавшись от Маринетт ответа. — Как деньги появится, хочу ещё кое-что к ней добавить.

— Да, я вижу, — задумчиво отозвалась Маринетт, проводя полукруги по его спине. — Чем-то окружить её.

Например, цветами, подумал Лука прежде, чем успел себя остановить, но затем перевернулся и лёг на спину, хлопая рядом с собой ладонью. Маринетт вытянулась рядом с ним, прижимаясь к его боку и кладя голову ему на плечо. Он просунул под неё руку, обнимая, и та подвинулась ещё ближе к нему.

— Прости, что столько выпила вчера, — вздохнула Маринетт. — Я не собиралась оставаться у тебя на ночь.

— Все нормально. Мы просто веселились и чуть-чуть не рассчитали. Мне лучше, когда ты рядом, и я знаю, что ты в безопасности, — он легонько сжал её, — а обнимашки — приятное дополнение.

— М-м, — согласилась она, зарываясь носом в его шею.

— Тебе надо идти куда-нибудь сегодня? — спросил Лука.

— Придётся. Но позже.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы позавтракать вместе, когда будем готовы встать. Если ты хочешь.

— Конечно, когда я смогу двигаться без ощущения, что моя голова взорвётся.

Лука набрал в грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул, обдумывая следующие свои слова.

Маринетт подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.  
— Что?

— Ничего, я просто... подожди, лучше провести этот разговор сидя, — он приподнялся, садясь лицом к Маринетт на небольшом расстоянии от неё. Она медленно последовала его примеру, слегка хмурясь.

— Я думаю... не хочу портить момент, но мне просто нужно немного определённости, — он вздохнул. — Вчера все прошло... — Лука потряс головой. — Все прошло просто замечательно. Было легко и весело, и... мне, правда, понравилось. Я знаю, что никто из нас не рассчитывал, что ты переночуешь у меня, но просыпаться с тобой тоже было приятно. И я бы хотел это повторить. И не только это, много большее, если честно, но пока... я просто хочу удостовериться, что мы на одной волне.

Маринетт замялась, и сердце Луки резко упало вниз. Он потянулся за стоящим на прикроватной тумбочке стаканом и отпил немного воды, чтобы проглотить внезапно вставший в горле ком.

— Лука, это... не то чтобы я не хотела этого, но... — она вздохнула. — Я хочу быть честной с тобой. Я помню, что мы затрагивали моё расписание, но я хочу, чтобы ты на самом деле понял… сейчас очень неудачный момент для новых отношений. У меня начнётся новая жизнь, в которой появится сумасшедший график поездок, и этого не выдержат и проверенные отношения, не говоря уж о новых.

— Конечно, — сказал Лука, принимая бравый вид. — Я понимаю.

— Да, есть ФейсТайм, и я, конечно же, звонила бы тебе так часто, как могла, и ты всегда был бы первым в моем списке приоритетов, когда б у меня выдавалась свободная минутка, но этого все равно было бы недостаточно... — Лука кивнул, желая, чтобы она поскорее закончила.

— Мог бы ты... — замялась Маринетт. — Был бы ты счастлив в таких отношениях, Лука? Если... если б я хотела попробовать? Потому что... потому что ты прав, прав во всем, и мне вчера было так весело и хорошо... мне б хотелось посмотреть, куда это нас заведёт. Но я не... Я знаю, что пообещала не торопить тебя, но, если честно, я не хочу бегать на свиданки с кучей разных людей. У меня все равно не хватит на это времени. Я бы лучше посвятила всё своё свободное время тебе. Но хватит ли этого тебе? Встречаться с обычной мной, учитывая, что я не могу вложиться в наши отношения полностью, как мне хотелось бы?

Эти слова полностью завладели его внимание.  
— Да, — выдохнул он, быстро опуская стакан и хватая её за руки. — Да, Маринетт, если ты хочешь попробовать, то я тоже. Я... — он закусил губу, отводя взгляд, но затем посмотрел на неё снова. — Маринетт, если есть хоть один шанс, что ты можешь чувствовать ко мне то же, что и я к тебе, то я согласен на все. Просто скажи, что хочешь, и я приму это. Мне не нужен никто другой, я хочу только тебя.

Глаза Маринетт округлились, и её нижняя губа задрожала.  
— «Х-хочешь»? — прошептала она. — Н-не... не «хотел»? Или...

Лука прижал её ладони к своей груди и накрыл их своей, обнимая другой рукой за затылок и лаская большим пальцем её щеку.  
— Хочу. Безусловно. Я не знаю, что в тебе такого, Маринетт… я не очень-то и верю в родственные души, судьбу и всё такое, но что-то в тебе есть… я не знаю, прости, я так ужасен в этом, в умении говорить не больше, чем нужно, и понимать, когда надо остановиться, но я почувствовал это, когда мы впервые встретились, и я почувствовал это снова, когда ты открыла ту дверь в первый раз, будто неподвластная логике часть меня просто _знает_ , что я больше не встречу никого, подобного тебе, — он смущённо заглянул ей в глаза. — Слишком много? Я тебя отпугиваю?

— Нет, — дрожаще и почти беззвучно выдохнула Маринетт, пристально глядя на него. — Продолжай.

Лука глубоко вдохнул и продолжил, хотя его ладонь, которой он ласкал ее, тряслась.

— Маринетт, я всегда знал, что ты особенная, и каждый проведённый с тобой момент уверяет меня в этом все больше и больше. Мне не важно, если это будет сложно, и мне не важно, если мы поначалу не сможем видеться так часто, как нам бы хотелось. Я терпеливый, и я с радостью приму все то время, которое ты сможешь мне посвятить. Я могу подождать, пока ты осуществляешь свои мечты, и я буду рядом, когда тебе нужно будет где-то отдохнуть, главное — чтобы я знал, что ты вернёшься. Будет ли это... будет ли _меня_ достаточно для тебя?

Глаза Маринетт затуманились, и он поймал большим пальцем слезинку.  
— Ты — больше, чем достаточно. Слишком хорош, Лука, — всхлипнула Маринетт. — Я не знаю, заслуживаю ли я тебя после все того, что ты пережил по моей вине, но я обещаю, что попытаюсь сделать все, чтобы это не рухнуло.

 _Это. Она сказала **это.** Теперь они **вместе.**_ Последний раз, когда он чувствовал себя настолько оторванным от реальности, был тогда, когда он отходил от наркоза после вырезания аппендицита.

Ему нужно было услышать эти её слова, понял Лука, словно бы в них заключалась какая-то магия, которая могла бы вернуть его душу обратно в тело. Ему было нужно, чтобы она сделала это реальным.  
— Значит, мы решились? — спросил он хрипло. — Мы попробуем быть вместе?

— Ну, ты сказал, что ты согласен, и я сказала, что тоже согласна, поэтому, пожалуй, это означает, что мы _уже_ вместе, — прошептала Маринетт, краснея и улыбаясь сквозь слезы.

— Мы вместе, — повторил он с широкой улыбкой, расцветающей на его лице. Он наклонился вперёд, и Маринетт устремилась ему навстречу.

Их первый поцелуй как официальной пары отдавал солью и постоянно прерывался, потому что никто из них не мог прекратить улыбаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: всем фанатам Луканетта (знающим английский) рекомендуется к прочтению работы из коллекции Lovebugs and Snake Charmers , что был обновлен недавно. Так идите и скажите авторам, какие они классные.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика: ОХМАТЬМОЮ, я опоздал на пять дней и с меня теперь 6 глав в кратчайший срок блоижайших суток, не считая просранного срока по собственной работе ХД  
> Буду исправляться и спешить нагнать по переводу, а с собственной работой постараюсь выложить сразу тогда несколько глав.  
> Особенно огромное спасибо хочу сказать этому человеку https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite , она безумно выручила меня с переводом данной главы. Загляните к ней, она переводит и пишет обалденный работы по Глютику из сериального Ведьмака.


	16. Drums — Барабанная дробь

Никто из них не ожидал обнаружить Адриана, стоящего перед дверью Маринетт, когда Лука отвёз её домой.

Вид модели вызвал в Луке реакцию «бей или беги», коей он не очень гордился. Он попытался расслабиться и успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце тем, что Адриан не представлял угрозы, но безуспешно. Адриан может и не был угрозой его отношениям с Маринетт сейчас, но тело Луки помнило, что он был угрозой ранее; более того, даже его разум знал, что им не выйти из этого положения без конфликта.

Взгляд, которым Адриан мельком окинул их двоих, не успокоил нервы Луки. В их внешности не было ничего _постыдного_ : Маринетт была одета в свою собственную одежду, она была накрашена, смыв с себя вчерашний алкоголь и выглядя более чем презентабельно. Не было ни растрёпанных после секса волос, ни вчерашнего макияжа, ни надетой наспех одежды Луки. Однако взгляд Адриана отметил сумку, перекинутую через плечо, и потемнел на секунду, заставляя Луку сжать руку Маринетт.

Маринетт просто вздохнула и повернулась к Луке.  
— Ты можешь идти, — сказала она ему, кивая на Адриана. — Я разберусь с ним.

— Уверена? — спросил Лука, хмурясь.

Маринетт кивнула.  
— Оставшись здесь, ты только ухудшишь все. Я поговорю с ним. Не переживай.  
Она приподнялась на цыпочки, и он на автомате наклонился, отвечая ей, игнорируя пристальный взгляд зелёных глаз. Она поцеловала его нежно.  
— Пока, мой парень, — промурчала она, и, возможно, он бы смутился от того, какая широкая улыбка расплылась на его лице — но он не смутился, не тогда, когда это касалось Маринетт.

— Пока, моя девушка, — прошептал он, и пусть её улыбка не была такой же широкой, зато она была ярче.  
Они снова поцеловались, не в силах удержаться от этого, и только после Маринетт повернулась и поднялась по лестнице. Он проследил за ней с глупой улыбкой, пока его глаза не наткнулись на Адриана, стоящего рядом с ней. Согнав мечтательную пелену, он помахал вежливо (ну он надеялся, что так) Адриану и повернулся к ним спиной, спускаясь к выходу. Но не успел он сделать и несколько шагов, как услышал оборванное _Ой!_ за собой. Лука инстинктивно обернулся и чуть не задохнулся, увидев, как Маринетт схватила Адриана за ухо одной рукой, пока другой она открывала дверь в квартиру. Если бы это выражение лица Маринетт было направленно на него, то Лука разрывался бы между вариантами сбежать из страны или пресмыкаясь умолять о пощаде.

Он резко повернулся назад и продолжил спускаться вниз по ступенькам, прежде чем кто-то из них заметил его отчаянные попытки не рассмеяться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О, мои любимые короткие главки, как я по ним скучал, их можно перевести всего за час ХД  
> 17 и 18 главы побольше, но не намного -- всего странички А4, так что должен нагнать их относительно быстро. Публикую практически сразу, как сделаю перевод, поэтому буду благодарен за исправление ошибок в ПБ.
> 
> Не завидую я Адриану сейчас ХД


	17. Riff — Рефрен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Рефрен — в музыке главная тема, определённый музыкальный материал, неоднократно возвращающийся на протяжении произведения._

Маринетт не шутила, говоря о количестве работы, что ей надо было сделать, или о безумии, коим являлось её расписание, так что они встречались по возможности. Чаще всего Лука писал ей, когда он был свободен, и если Маринетт нуждалась в отдыхе или считала, что на данный момент она достаточно поработала, они встречались иногда у неё, иногда у него, и иногда выходя на свет.

Он все напоминал себе о спокойствии, что любые отношения вначале возбуждают и трудно предсказать их исход, пока не кончился конфетно-буфетный период, но это не помогало. Лука жаждал видеть её, слышать её, чувствовать её прикосновения, и она… ну она отвечала ему привязанностью с таким же энтузиазмом, как раньше, значит она ещё не устала от него.

Один раз Лука спросил её об Адриане и вздрогнул от того, каким стало её лицо.

— Так как я не пошла с ним на день Святого Валентина, он подумал, что ему стоит прийти на следующий день и увезти меня на романтический сюрприз. Он, кхм, явно не ожидал, что меня не будет дома ночью, ведь я предупредила его, что у меня будет первое свидание, — она пожала плечами. — Он попытался убедить меня все равно пойти на свидание с ним, дать ему шанс увидеть, каким будет наше с ним первое свидание, но… — она снова пожала плечами, улыбаясь ему. — Я сказала нет. Он был не очень счастлив, но я думаю, он смирился. Я попросила Нино проверить его, надеюсь, они устроят мужской вариант заесть горе мороженым, — Маринетт вздохнула. — Ненавижу разбивать ему сердце, но чем быстрее он оставит это в прошлом, тем быстрее мы снова станем друзьями.

Лука с трудом удержался от того, чтобы спросить, уверена ли она в этом. Но она видимо заметила что-то на его лице, потому что Маринетт склонила голову, вглядываясь в него.

— Что?

— Не знаю, я… — Лука вздохнул. — Я знаю, ты говорила, что не хочешь, но я не могу избавиться от чувства, что стою между тобой и твоей мечтой. Ты _так_ любила его, и…

— Лука, — Маринетт перебила его, взяв за руку. — Ты здесь не при чем. Клянусь, что нет. Он пытался вытащить меня на свидании с ним уже несколько месяцев, из-за дня Святого Валентина он просто решил зайти так далеко, ну и потому что он знал, что после начнётся моя новая работа, и я буду не так свободна по времени, — она вздохнула. — Что же касается мечты… Я всегда хотела, чтобы Адриан увидел меня. И даже после недавних событий… Я не думаю, что он видит меня, Лука. Как бы сильно мы не сблизились за это время, я думаю, что на моем месте он видит совершенно другого человека. Может, когда он преодолеет это увлечение, он наконец-то увидит меня, и мы сблизимся. Но ты…  
Маринетт потянулась и положила руку ему на лицо. Лука наклонился к ней, не сводя взгляда.  
— Ты всегда видел меня. С самой первой встречи, — она замолчала и прикусила губу. — Но ты это и так знаешь, не так ли?

Лука знал, о чем она спрашивала, и он почувствовал её опасения, морщась от того, как сильно она сжала его руку.  
— Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я ответил? — мягко отозвался он, освобождая свою руку и притягивая её к себе.

— Ты знаешь… — вздохнула Маринетт, сжимая пальцами ткань его худи. — Думаю, да. Мне нужно услышать это от тебя.

Лука помолчал мгновение, после чего улыбнулся, немного дрожа.  
— Я всегда считал тебя потрясающей. И я знал, что ты станешь только ещё лучше, когда наконец-то… — он глубоко вздохнул. — Когда ты наконец-то станешь такой уже уверенной в себе… без этой маски. Потому что Ледибаг не существовала бы без Маринетт, и именно это было необходимо тебе, чтобы быть, — Лука покачал головой и усмехнулся, — чудесной.

Маринетт улыбнулась ему той самой сияющей улыбкой, от которой у него захватывало дыхание и подкашивались колени. Маленькая красная квами выскочила из её сумочки и зависла над плечом.  
— Я говорю ей тоже самое годами!

— Тише, Тикки, — хихикнула Маринетт. — У нас важный момент. Ты сможешь поговорить с ним через минуту, — она сделала паузу и встретилась взглядом с квами. — Ты не злишься?

Тикки сделала беспомощный вид.  
— Какой теперь прок? Если бы ты спросила, я может и сказала бы подождать, но…

— Прости, — робко извинилась Маринетт. — Я оказалась слишком импульсивна. Я знаю, мы держали это в секрете достаточно долгое время, но сейчас… — она вздохнула. — Сейчас это чувствуется так правильно.

— Может это было необдуманно, — сказала Тикки, подлетев к ней и хлопая её по щеке. — Но у тебя хорошая интуиция, и ты достаточно долгое время была Хранителем, Маринетт. Я доверяю твоим решениям, даже если они сделаны твоим сердцем, а не разумом. Кроме того… — Тикки взглянула на Луку, а после склонилась в сторону Маринетт, словно шепча ей секрет. — Так всегда и бывает со Вторым шансом — рано или поздно, Змей всё узнает, — Тикки подмигнула ему, заставляя его покраснеть, и скрылась в сумочке.

Маринетт постояла минуту, гримасничая.  
— Ох, теперь она решила посмотреть на все это свысока. Змей всё узнает, — повторила она, подражая высокому голоску Тикки. — Где были эти все советы, когда я разваливалась на куски, и только ты и Кот держали меня на плаву, хоть я не могла рассказать вам всей правды? — она вздохнула, уткнувшись лбом в его грудь.   
Лука с сочувствием похлопал её по спине.

— Она права, — признал Лука. — Я видел тебя, и Рену Руж, и Пегаса в разных битвах, что шли неправильно, но Сасс всегда мне говорил подобные вещи. Это одна из обязанностей Змея и Кролика — держать язык за зубами о вещах, что они видят. Но… — он нежно погладил её по голове. — О тебе я узнал ещё раньше. Это лишь подтвердило мои мысли.

— Ты всегда видел меня настоящую, — прошептала она, и Лука услышал улыбку в её шёпоте.

Он хихикнул.  
— Это было сложно не заметить, ведь я едва мог отвести от тебя взгляд с самой первой нашей встречи.


	18. Vocal — Песня

Маринетт была на грани дедлайна, что было очевидно по тому, как день ото дня грязнее становились ее волосы, глаза все краснели, и плечи оставались в напряжении. Лука предложил даже прийти и приготовить ей ужин. Он хотел поддержать её любым возможным способом, а ещё он скучал по ней и хотел провести с ней время, пусть она не могла уделять ему так много времени. Маринетт окинула его скептическим взглядом, впуская его, но она была слишком занята, чтобы вертеться возле него, поэтому он был предоставлен сам себе на кухне.

Лука не был прекрасным поваром, но он мог готовить по рецепту и убрать за собой, так что после того, как он некоторое время изучал, что где лежит у Маринетт на кухне, дело пошло на лад. У Маринетт играло интернет радио, у звучащей музыки был хороший ритм, но саму мелодию можно было игнорировать. Лука на автомате начал двигаться в ритм, напевая про себя в ходе работы.

Забывшись, что он был не у себя дома, он начал петь уже немного громче.  
 _Now I never been one of them, guys who could be leading men, just never seemed all that real…  
Теперь мне никогда не стать одним из них, парнем, что мог бы за собой вести людей, пусть это было лишь иллюзией…_  
Он напевал, остановившись только чтобы прочитать инструкции на коробке пасты и вернуть её на место.   
_So I’ll grab your hand, ask you to dance, in the middle of the street, learn to sign cheesy lines like baby you complete me…  
Тебя схвачу я за руку, на танец утащу прямо в центре улицы и изучу я подкаты типа Детка, ты моя половинка..._

Всего пара песен заставили его полностью забыться и потеряться в музыке, и хоть он давно привык контролировать громкость голоса в квартире, вскоре он позволил себе запеть в полный голос, пока работал.

_Isn’t she cra, crazy beautiful, isn’t she strange, strange and wonderful—whoa  
Разве она не сума- сумасшедшая? Разве она не странно- странная и красивая — ох! —_   
он робко ухмыльнулся, обернувшись и увидев Маринетт в дверном проёме, наблюдающую за ним с удивлённой улыбкой. Лука был актёром и его нелегко было смутить, поэтому он просто обнял её за талию и потянул на кухню, кружа вокруг себя.  
 _— And I think I love her more than I even understand,  
И кажется я сам не понимаю, как сильно люблю я её —_   
он продолжил, пока она смеялась над ним.  
Лука притянул её к себе, и она закинула руки ему на шею, улыбаясь и двигаясь в такт с ним.  
 _— She’s a little bit mad, a little bit wild, a little bit uh-oh, beautiful, wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh-oh—  
Она немножко ненормальная, совсем чуть-чуть она дикарка, совсем чуть-чуть, о-о, красивая, дикая, и плохая, но совсем чуть-чуть, о-о, —_ Маринетт подалась вперёд и поцеловала его, и он почти растаял, следуя за ней, пока она медленно отклонилась.

Лука прижал её ещё ближе, уткнувшись своим лбом в её. 

_— Isn’t she cra crazy, beautiful, isn’t she strange, strange and wonderful, and I think I love her more than I even understand.  
Разве она не сума- сумасшедшая? Разве она не странно- странная и красивая. И кажется я сам не понимаю, как сильно люблю я её. _   
Он вздохнул в конце песни, и легко поцеловал её.  
— Конец, — сказал он, отпуская её. — Я не закончил с готовкой, и предполагалось, что ты должна работать. Так что закончи с ней и после ужина мы ещё немного потанцуем.

Маринетт повторила улыбку, которую обычно он дарил ей, и это подняло рой бабочек в его животе.  
— Ты споёшь мне ещё?

Он вернул ей нежную улыбку, что превратилась в нахальную ухмылку, и, положив руку на сердце, сказал:  
— Моё сердце всегда поёт для тебя, детка.  
Лука засмеялся, когда она толкнула его, и поймал её, снова целуя.

— Я впервые слышу, как ты поешь, — сказала она, положив руку ему на щеку и качая головой, пока он открыл рот для ответа. — Я имею в виду, не то что впервые, но не как на сцене. Не для публики. Просто ты, поющий потому что ты счастлив. Никто не слышал этого, кроме меня. Я… — она прикусила губу. — Это мило. Мне понравилось. Это сделало меня счастливой.

— Тогда я ни за что не остановлюсь, — отозвался он, прикоснувшись своим носом к её, после чего он развернул её и подтолкнул в сторону выхода с кухни. — Теперь работать.

Лука вернулся к готовке, снова ловя ритм, и наконец запел в голос вместе с радио:  
 _— And it seems that every time we’re eye to eye, I can find another piece of you that I don’t want to lose…ba bum bum...I’m thinkin’ you’re the girl I need...I’m just sayin’ it’s fine by me, if you never leave...”  
И кажется, что каждый раз когда мы с глазу на глаз, могу я найти новую причину, почему тебя не хочу я потерять, ба бум бум. Думаю, что ты та девушка, что мне нужна… И я обещаю, что я буду в порядке, пока ты будешь рядом со мной…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни, которым подпевал Лука:  
> Песня Anthem Lights - Love you like the movies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMEOOgotuEs   
> Песня Andy Grammer Crazy Beautiful https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqNaGicLmcg   
> Песня Andy Grammer - Fine By Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f28WViN6k9o 
> 
> Если есть несогласия с переводом строк и кто желает предложить свой вариант, я буду только рад! Только не предлагайте гуглить уже готовый перевод, еще раз подписи сырных строк я не переживу)


	19. Flames — Пламя

Начиналось всё невинно. Перед уходом Луки они мыли посуду, но Маринетт весь вечер нервно поглядывала на него, и Лука, честно говоря, и сам нервничал из-за этого, но терпеливо ждал, пока она сама скажет, в чем дело.

— Я думала… — наконец нерешительно протянула Маринетт.

— Слушаю, — как только мог спокойно ответил Лука.

— Я подумала, что может мы могли бы пригласить Адриана присоединиться к нам на ночь кино, как только у меня кончится этот дедлайн.

— И это всё? — Лука расслабился. — Конечно, я не против.

— Правда? — спросила Маринетт и взяла его за руку, повернув к себе лицом.

— Правда, почему нет? — Лука пожал плечами. — Конечно, первое время будет немного сложно с ним тусоваться, но без этого никак, так что надо рисковать. Надеюсь, что после первого вечера вся неловкость уйдёт. Ты сама говорила, что вы ребята очень близки, и я не хочу отбирать этого у тебя. Ты хочешь его пригласить, так пригласи.

— Просто, у меня не так много свободного времени, и в основном я провожу его с тобой, и я не хочу, чтобы он подумал, что я бросила его, — призналась Маринетт обеспокоенно. — Слишком много людей бросили его, и я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что брошу его вот так, просто потому что у меня появился парень.

— Ну да, звучит разумно, — Лука улыбнулся ей. — Да и было бы здорово увидеть его снова.

Ночь кино была запланирована через неделю, и за это время Лука начал терять свою уверенность.  
— Маринетт, хватит нервничать, я же сказал, что не против.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, — Маринетт запустила пальцы в свои волосы, нервничая. — Потому… Потому что я знаю, что это выглядит странно, и люди наверняка не поймут, и они решат, что это значит больше, чем значит на самом деле, и я не хочу, чтобы ты неправильно понял, и ведь ты мой парень, и это будет абсолютно логично, если ты сочтёшь это за проблему, и если это действительно _станет_ проблемой, то я хочу знать об этом сейчас, чтобы я могла… Чтобы я могла что-то сделать…

— Чтобы ты могла притвориться? — спросил Лука более резко, чем хотел, и Маринетт вздрогнула. Лука вздохнул. — Маринетт, я не злюсь, честно, я просто… очень устал от этого разговора. Мы уже обсуждали это сотни раз. Многие бросали Адриана. Его отец был холодным, манипулирующим засранцем, и сам парень очень тянется к людям, он буквально навязывается к друзьям, что означает, что тусует он в основном с тобой, и ты не хочешь ему отказывать. Я понял это. Хорошо. И честно? Я, точнее, _не имеет значения_ , понимаю ли я это или нет. Я не огорчён и не собираюсь бороться с ним за территорию, пока он не схватит тебя за задницу или типа…

Маринетт рассмеялась.  
— Он не посмеет.

— Ну думал так, — Лука хихикнул. — Окей, пока тебе с ним комфортно, я спокоен. Но если тебе неуютно, ты можешь сказать ему то, что сама считаешь нужным. Я поддержу тебя, но я не собираюсь решать за тебя. Так долго, пока всем ясно, что я единственный, кому можно делать это… — он наклонился и нежно поцеловал её. — Всё хорошо. И ради сохранения моего здравомыслия, _пожалуйста_ , хватит объяснять и извиняться. Обнимай его, держись с ним за руки, я не знаю, что там вы ещё делаете.

Улыбка Маринетт выглядела напряжённой.  
— Ты слишком холоден, — сказала она, качая головой. — Я все жду, в чем же подвох.

— Я клянусь, что не собираюсь драться с Адрианом в твоём доме, — он произнёс это с такой торжественной интонацией, что она засмеялась. — Серьёзно, Маринетт, если ты хочешь знать правду, у меня есть некоторые сомнения насчёт этого, и мне нужно будет время, чтобы привыкнуть к Адриану и к тебе с Адрианом, — он пожал плечами. — Но ты сказала, что хочешь быть со мной. И мы в своём роде уникальны, да? И никаких поцелуев и других интимных прикосновений с другими, верно?

— Что? Да! — отозвалась Маринетт, кивая слишком энергично и краснея от его грубых слов. — Абсолютно!

— Хорошо, — Лука кивнул. — Я доверяю тебе. Но учти, что если он начнёт тереться об тебя, чтобы разозлить меня, то да, тогда у нас явно будут проблемы, но если мне просто станет некомфортно, я скажу тебе и мы вместе это решим. Во всех остальных случаях я доверяю тебе, и тебе решать, как с кем общаться с другими. И если я дам волю своим сомнениям и начну вести себя нагло и недопустимо, то надеюсь, что ты дашь мне исправительного пинка, — он подмигнул Маринетт, заставляя её хихикать. — И желательно до того, как моя мать узнает об этом и заявится ко мне, — добавил он. — В сравнении с ней, ты сострадательнее будешь, уверяю.   
Он положил руку ей на плечо и поцеловал в щеку.  
— Мы сделаем так, чтобы все сработало, хорошо? Я обещаю. Это не только твоя проблема, которую надо разрешить. И если она встанет перед нами, мы справимся с этим вместе.

Она улыбнулась и обняла его, и его раздражение исчезло, стоило ему прижать её к себе и почувствовать прикосновение её ладоней на своей спине.  
— Ты слишком переживаешь, — сказал он ей, и она фыркнула.

— Я не знаю, как _не_ беспокоиться, — промурчала она. — Я уверена, что стресс это все, что помогает мне собраться. Если я перестану переживать, то рассыплюсь на атомы.

Лука хихикнул, наклонившись к ней за поцелуем.   
— Надо найти тебе другой способ собраться, — сказал он, покрывая нежными поцелуями ее шею и плечи. — Потому что мы определённо будем работать над тем, чтобы научить тебя _расслабляться_.  
Она согласно мурлыкнула, и он поднял голову, целуя её снова.

Они все ещё обнимались, когда Адриан постучался в дверь. Он окинул их взглядом и ухмыльнулся.

— Прибыло третье колесо*, — пошутил Адриан, делая шутливый поклон.

— Рад тебя видеть, — ответил Лука позади Маринетт, улыбаясь. — Потому что я видел, как Маринетт катается на велосипеде, и это не очень безопасно для неё.

— Лука! — Маринетт подавилась воздухом и развернулась, стукнув его в живот. Лука охнул, но он все ещё продолжал смеяться, пока Маринетт повернулась к Адриану и тепло обняла его. Он не очень понял, что они сказали, но как только Маринетт отпустила парня, Адриан сделал шаг вперёд и протянул руку Луке.

— Привет Лука, рад снова тебя видеть.

Лука взял Адриана за руку и втянул его в крепкие объятия.  
— Привет, чувак. Не видел тебя целую вечность, — отозвался он, похлопывая Адриана по спине.

— Да, — ответил Адриан, нерешительно обнимая его в ответ. — В самом деле, словно целая вечность.

Лука отпустил его.  
— Выглядишь хорошо, — усмехнулся он. — Уже не тот тощий пацан, кем был раньше, — Лука нахмурился. — Но выглядишь так, будто тебе нужно поспать.

— Да, — Адриан запустил руку в волосы и взлохматил их. — Выдалась ненормальная неделя, я просто измотан.

— Уверен, что хочешь остаться с нами, Адриан? — нахмурилась Маринетт, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Мы можем перенести эту ночь на другую, если ты…

— Нет, нет, — быстро отозвался Адриан, поднимая руки. — Да ладно, Маринетт, я не видел тебя вечность. И я в порядке, честно. Хочешь, я сделаю попкорн?

Маринетт прищурилась на мгновение, и он в ответ посмотрел на неё щенячьим взглядом, словно они обменялись чем-то, понятным только им, после чего Маринетт пожала плечами, словно говоря, что это _не её заботы_.  
— Я все ещё думаю, что тебе нужно пойти домой и поспать, но раз ты хочешь, то иди. Лука, включишь пока телевизор и выберешь фильм?

Адриан слегка вздрогнул, словно забыв, что Лука был здесь.  
— Конечно, — ответил Лука и отправился исполнять.

Лука закончил свою часть первым, поэтому он направился к ребятам и, облокотившись на дверной проем, наблюдал за их действиями. Теперь он видел, что именно имела в виду Маринетт, говоря, что люди часто неправильно понимают их отношения. Это проявлялось не только в их физической близости, но и в прозвищах, личных шутках, в том, как естественно они двигались друг с другом. Было очень легко принять их за пару. И теперь он понимал лучше беспокойство Маринетт. Что-то ужасное заворочалось у него в животе, но Лука сделал глубокий вдох и постарался подавить это как можно сильнее. Он доверял Маринетт.

Затем Маринетт повернулась и увидела Луку, и её улыбка стала светлее в несколько раз, тогда как Адриан наоборот погрустнел, заметив её взгляд.  
— Уже всё? — спросила она, и Лука кивнул, улыбаясь ей в ответ. Он взял поднос с закусками, которые она пыталась удержать в руках с напитками, и пропустил её вперёд, следуя за ней к дивану вместе с Адрианом.

Лука оказался прижатым к подлокотнику, тогда как Маринетт ютилась у него под боком, чтобы Адриан, все ещё измотанный, мог устроиться на большей части дивана. Голова Адриана покоилась на коленях Маринетт, и она рассеянно гладила его по голове. И если Лука был бы абсолютно честен сам с собой, он сказал бы, что это выглядело _достаточно_ странно, видеть такую трогательную сцену и вспоминать то время, когда Маринетт теряла сознание буквально от простого прикосновения Адриана к ней. Но более странным было то, что это больше успокаивало Луку, чем тревожило. Если даже сейчас уверенная Маринетт краснела и смущалась, когда Лука прикасался к ней или целовал её, то тот факт, что она никак не реагировала на присутствие Адриана, явно был позитивным знаком. Лука и сам был человеком, любящим прикосновения, поэтому его не так беспокоили их повседневное общение, как та лёгкая интимность, свидетелем коей он стал на кухне.

Маринетт поначалу была немного напряжена, но поскольку парни вели себя вполне спокойно, она начала расслабляться. Она убрала руку с волос Адриана и положила руку на грудь Луке, тогда как он прижался губами к её лбу. Казалось, что все идёт гладко, пока на середине фильма Лука не услышал странный шум и не взглянул на Адриана, выяснив, что тот уснул. Его глаза были закрыты, и его губы приоткрыты, а сам парень глубоко дышал.

Но шумом, что привлёк внимание Луки, был не храп. Адриан _мурчал_. Брови Луки приподнялись.

Лука почувствовал, как Маринетт замерла на нем, услышав этот звук тоже, и взглянула на него широко раскрытыми глазами, словно ожидая, что он сейчас разозлится на неё за то, что она не рассказала ему об этом секрете, пусть он ей и не принадлежал.

Лука лишь обнял её крепче и снова сосредоточился на фильме.  
— Хах, — сказал он, взяв свою газировку со столика. — Это многое объясняет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ориг. Your third wheel has arrived — вообще это означает, что третий лишний прибыл, но мы же имеем дело с Адрианом и его каламбурами, о которых Лука пока не в курсе. Поэтому Адриан каламбурит, Лука не понимает о чем речь, а Маринетт закатывает глаза — все как обычно.
> 
> напоминаю, что пишу и публикую по мере готовности, в надежде догнать себя опоздавшего на четыре уже главы, поэтому буду рад исправлениям ошибок в ПБ.


	20. Sketchbook — Скетчбук

Лука смотрел, как Маринетт делала наброски в скетчбуке, чувствуя, как беспокойство растёт. Сперва он думал, что у неё просто приступ вдохновения, но чем больше он наблюдал за ней, тем больше он чувствовал, что тут есть что-то ещё. Дверь ему она открыла уже с пятном краски на щеке и серыми пальцами, значит, она занималась этим ещё до его прихода.

Прошло едва ли полчаса, как он заглянул к ней, и она едва взглянула на него. Лука нежно прикоснулся к её колену и вздохнул, когда она дёрнулась.   
— Маринетт, — сказал Лука, наклоняясь впереди, чтобы заглянуть в её лицо. — Я могу уйти, если сейчас не подходящий момент. Я ведь пришёл без предупреждения.

— Нет, я… — Маринетт вздохнула. — Ничего важного, я просто… пытаюсь прочистить голову, но не получается.  
Она крутила в пальцах карандаш, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

Лука глубоко вдохнул и спросил.  
— Это из-за прошлой ночи?

Маринетт неловко заёрзала.  
— Ты злишься?

Лука моргнул.  
— Нет. В каком-то смысле я даже рад узнать, потому что теперь я лучше понимаю, что происходит между вами. Я не злюсь на тебя за то, что ты не сказала мне, и я не злюсь на тебя за… За что? За совместную работу с Котом Нуаром? Это было бы крайне нелепо, не думаешь? Я знаю, я могу быть немного эмоциональным и несдержанным, но мне нравится думать, что я не _до такой уж степени_ безрассудный.

— Н-нет, конечно нет, — Маринетт вздохнула и застонала, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Я не знаю, наверное, я просто…

— Все в порядке, — сказал Лука, приближаясь к ней и нежно обнимая. — Просто выговорись. Я слушаю.

Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох.  
— Адриан всегда будет частью моей жизни, — тихо сказала она. — Он… Это сложно объяснить. Он часть меня. Мы нужны друг другу. Я люблю его, просто не так, как он этого хочет. И я полагаю.. Я догадываюсь, что тебя это не устроит. Я имею в виду, это ведь больше чем… чем обычная дружба. Мы многое пережили вместе. И было бы достаточно сложно просить тебя принять такое, будь это кто-то ещё… Но это Адриан, и я боюсь…

— Ты боишься, что я не приму тот факт, что Адриан является большей частью твоей жизни? — подвёл Лука. — Потому что все это произошло раньше?

— И из-за того, каким он стал теперь, — плечи Маринетт поникли. — Кот Нуар был влюблён в Ледибаг с первой встречи. Мы раскрыли наши личности шесть месяцев назад и… — она тяжело вздохнула. — Все то время я так старалась привлечь его внимание… и он не видел меня, потому что был влюблён в Ледибаг.

Лука медленно выдохнул.  
— Вау.

— Да, — Маринетт вздохнула, — я не знаю, может у нас и был шанс. Может, если бы мы раскрылись раньше… Я не знаю. Потому что правда в том, что я не видела его в нем же. Я не видела парня, которого любила, в Коте Нуаре. Я не видела Кота Нуара в парне, которого любила. Я имею в виду, а видела ли я на самом деле Адриана? Или я настолько была ослеплена своими чувствами к нему, что не замечала в нем никаких недостатков? А после он начал встречаться с другими людьми, и он пытался выкинуть Ледибаг из головы, удалил даже фотографии со мной. Но я хотела дружить с ним, поэтому я работала над тем, чтобы избавиться от своих чувств. И чем больше у меня получалось, тем больше я начинала видеть настоящего Адриана, каким он был, со всеми его недостатками и причудами и прочим. И мне подумалось… Что те чувства не были… нормальными. Они были… Не знаю, сильными или наоборот недостаточно сильными, правда.

— Сильными, но поверхностными, — предположил Лука, слегка прижимая её к себе. — Абсолютно нормальная влюблённость для того возраста, Маринетт.

Она с благодарностью уткнулась ему в грудь.  
— Спасибо за такие слова. Но всё же… кажется, что единственный способ для нас быть вместе — это оставаться друзьями. Но мы _правда_ очень близки. И _выглядим_ как романтичная парочка. И Адриан, он так одинок, Лука. Он потерял и свою мать и отца, и Натали, кто была ему чуть ли не второй матерью, и Хлою, как бы ужасна она не была, но она была его другом. Он нуждался и нуждается он во мне.

— В ком-то, кто всегда будет рядом с ним, — кивнул Лука. — Я тоже так думаю.

— Итак… — Маринетт на автомате начала щипать рукав его худи. — Итак, я пойму, если это слишком для тебя. Я не знала, как объяснить это раньше, потому что ты не знал всей истории. И… Адриан, он совсем другой в образе Кота. Вся эта его вежливость исчезает тут же, как только он надевает маску. В большинстве случаев это неплохо, но иногда это… Хорошо. Иногда это слишком.

— Кот Нуар, и слишком? Нет, продолжай, — невозмутимо ответил Лука, и Маринетт легко его толкнула.

— Я серьёзно, — упрекнула она его. — Это важно, Лука.

— Да, конечно, — сказал Лука, приглаживая её волосы рукой. — Очевидно, это очень важно для тебя, и я понимаю, почему ты беспокоишься. Я говорил тебе раньше, что только тебе решать с кем поддерживать общение. Спасибо, что рассказала мне это всё, это многое значит для меня и позволило многое понять. Я не могу обещать, что дальше наши отношения будут цвести и благоухать, но я не собираюсь разрывать их и сбегать.

Маринетт слегка расслабилась, глядя ему в лицо. Она подняла руку и погладила его по щеке, и Лука не смог устоять и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её. Она потянулась к нему навстречу с большим энтузиазмом, чем он ожидал, и на несколько головокружительных мгновений он просто забыл о теме разговора. Маринетт немного отодвинулась и, запустив пальцы в свои волосы, спросила:  
— Вообще-то у нас сегодня патруль. Может, присоединишься к нам? Бражника больше нет, Хлоя в Америке, так что, почему бы Вайпериону не вернуться?

— Ты этого хочешь? — растроганно спросил он.

— Ты был прекрасным супергероем, — произнесла она, нежно целуя его. — После того случая я очень злилась, что мы не могли больше использовать тебя. Я не могла доверить змея никому, кроме тебя.

— Я бы хотел увидеть Сасса снова, — признался Лука. — И если ты этого хочешь, то… да, я бы хотел выйти с тобой.

Маринетт улыбнулась и снова поцеловала его, а после Лука поцеловал её, и ещё один поцелуй сменился другим и после ещё, и они все ещё целовались, пока Лука не подпрыгнул от неожиданно раздавшегося позади шума.

Маринетт тихо вздохнула, отодвигаясь и скованно улыбаясь, глядя за спину парня.  
— Привет, Кот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.автора: мне написали комментарии, где меня благодарили за то, что не превратила Адриана в придурка, и я просто чувствую необходимость быть осторожной, потому что я не хочу никого разочаровывать — Я не собираюсь делать из него придурка, но ему тоже тяжело, и он не собирается все время быть святым (как и Лука, и Маринетт). Я обещаю, что каждый поступок персонажей будет обоснованным, поэтому просто оставайтесь со мной и посмотрите, во что это выльется.
> 
> Прим.переводчика: Извините, я тут подсел на "Красные туфельки и семь гномов", шикарная вещь ХД


	21. Late Night Escape — Побег поздней ночью

Кот улыбался, пока не увидел Луку и не разглядел его взъерошенные волосы и опухшие губы, удивлённо уставившегося в спинку дивана.

— О, это ты, — грубо обронил Кот, выпрямившись и скрестив руки на груди. Лука тем временем закрыл рот, и Маринетт окинула его обеспокоенным взглядом, после чего она поднялась, смотря на Кота.

— Не груби, Кот, — она щёлкнула пальцами, и кошачьи уши вздрогнули.

— Почему он здесь? — проворчал Кот, не сводя взгляда с Луки.

— А тебе не стоило постучаться там или что-то типа этого? — Лука не смог сдержаться, слегка раздосадованный вмешательством Кота в пространство Маринетт и его поведением в целом, не смотря на всё то, что она ему говорила только что.

Кот закатил глаза.  
— Прогулки возле балкона привлекут ненужное внимание. Она знала, что я приду, сегодня патруль, — он указал на открытое окно, через которое он и вошёл, и после бросил взгляд на Маринетт. — Сегодня патруль, так почему он здесь?

— Во-первых, потому что он мой парень, — Кот поморщился на последнем слове, — и ему всегда тут рады. Во-вторых, он пойдёт с нами, — уверенно сказала Маринетт, и Кот шумно вздохнул.

— Серьёзно? — простонал он. — Он не должен даже знать о нас!

— Это твоя вина, что он знает о тебе, — отразила Маринетт. — Я говорила тебе пойти домой и выспаться, мы бы перенесли ночь кино на другой раз, но ты настоял, и _ты_ единственный кто после уснул и начал _урчать_.

— Он и не подумал бы ничего, если бы ты не сказала ему правду о себе до этого, — парировал Кот. — И ты единственная, кто хочет, чтобы он был здесь.

— Конечно, я хочу этого, он мой парень! — повторила Маринетт. — И мне не пришлось ему ничего говорить, — добавила она. — В отличие от _некоторых_ , он знал все с самого начала. Правда ведь? — она посмотрела на Луку.

— Ну… да, — смущённо признался он. — Не скажу, что маска так уж много и скрывает. Честно говоря, я не понимаю, как никто не догадался, — он посмотрел на Адриана. — Мне следовало узнать и тебя, сейчас я особенно это понимаю, но… — он пожал плечами, пытаясь более тактично сказать, что он не очень-то и старался разгадать их. — Безопаснее было не думать об этом много, — и это было чистой правдой.

Маринетт повернулась к Коту и с торжествующим видом показала на Луку.

— Это не справедливо! — воскликнул Кот. — Ты просто пытаешься провести меня! Ты подстроила так, чтобы я видел Маринетт и Ледибаг вместе!

— Это было важно в то время, — высказала в свою защиту Маринетт.

Лука кашлянул.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл, и вы могли бы…

— Нет, — прервала его Маринетт, направляясь в свою спальню. — Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с ним _снова_.

— Оооокей, — вздохнул Лука и сунул руки в карманы. — Прости, что пришёл без предупреждения, — сказал он Коту, пытаясь быть искренним, хотя из-за поведения Адриана он не очень об этом и сожалел. — Я в последнюю минуту решил заскочить к ней, а после она предложила… хотя, кто-то из нас должен был связаться с тобой.

— Да, — хрипло буркнул Кот, складывая руки на груди. — Но как бы то ни было, я никогда не командовал в наших отношениях.

Лука сжал губы и сделал глубокий вдох через нос. Маринетт действительно не шутила, говоря о том, как отличается Кот Нуар от Адриана.

Маринетт вернулась и бросила что-то Луке. Он поймал это и прикрыл глаза свободной рукой, уставившись на ослепляющий свет, что возник перед ним. После чего он убрал руку и ухмыльнулся.  
— Сасс! Как ты, приятель?

Усмехнувшись, Сасс подскочил к нему и потёрся об его щеку. Лука взял змея в ладонь, тронутый таким проявлением эмоций от обычно холодного маленького квами.  
— _Ссссссссссдорово_ видеть тебя ссссснова, — сказал Сасс, и Лука улыбнулся.

— Тоже рад тебя видеть снова, друг, — он надел браслет, глядя на Сасса и увидев его одобрительный кивок, произнёс слова трансформации.

Пару моментов и вспышку магии спустя Лука оглядел себя совсем как в первый раз несколько лет назад.  
— Все ещё странно, — усмехнулся он. — Потрясно, но странно.

Маринетт бесстыдно окинула его взглядом с головы до ног, и на её лице появилась восхищённая улыбка.  
— Неплохо.

Лука покраснел.

— Моя очередь, — подмигнула ему Маринетт.

Знать, что она была Ледибаг, и видеть, как она _становилась_ Ледибаг, было абсолютно разными вещами. И боже, этот обтягивающий костюм выглядел совсем иначе сейчас, когда она стала взрослой женщиной, подчёркивая каждую линию и изгибы её подтянутой фигуры. Черт. Он не был ревнивым парнем, но внезапно порадовался, что она не очень много появляется на публике днём.

— Вау, — Лука… Вайперион мурлыкнул, а Кот рыкнул.

— Так мы идём или как? — спросил Кот.

— Если вы двое не отстанете, — фыркнула Ледибаг, неторопливо подходя к окну и выпуская йо-йо.

Лука не сразу понял, что следит за её задницей, пока Кот не фыркнул.

— Класс, Куффен, — промурчал Кот, и Лука зарделся, уставившись в ковёр.

— Как будто сам Кот себя так же не ведёт, — огрызнулась Ледибаг, оборачиваясь и упираясь рукой в бедро. — Он мой парень, ему можно смотреть, — окей, Лука не знал, как отнестись к этому заявлению. — И никаких гражданских имён в костюме!

Точно, он сейчас Вайперион, не Лука Куффен… _Вайперион_.

И он был _парнем_ Ледибаг, получившим разрешение глазеть на её зад.

Боже, как он докатился до такого?

Внезапно Вайперион понял, что бегать по крышам сейчас было не лучшим планом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.автора: У меня будет мини-отпуск на этих выходных, так что буду отвечать немного медленнее, чем обычно, но все равно спасибо за прочтение, я очень ценю ваше внимание!
> 
> Прим.переводчика: да, я опаздываю для ежедневного марафона. Но настраивая автоматическую публикацию для этой главы, я чувствую необъяснимое облегчение. И о Господи, это 21 глава, а всего их тут 30, неужели я приближаюсь к концу?  
> Спасибо Вам за внимание, лайки, отзывы.


	22. Phone Call — Телефонный звонок

_Ты ещё не спишь?_

Лука посмотрел на часы и нахмурился. _Да, но почему ты не спишь?_ — ответил он.

_Могу я позвонить?_

_Конечно._

Лука сел в кровати в ожидании звонка.

— Привет, — принял он звонок. — Все хорошо?

— Да, — отозвалась Маринетт уставшим голосом. — Ну, точнее надеюсь. Ну, или ещё точнее я хотела поговорить с тобой и убедиться в этом. Ну что все хорошо. Особенно после вчерашнего. Я знаю, вчера возникло некоторое напряжение с Ко… Адрианом и я хотела бы поговорить с тобой, ну то есть позвонить тебе пораньше, но моя швейная машинка зажевала ткань, и мне потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы починить её, и я не думала, что уже так поздно…

— Маринетт, — перебил её Лука. — Ты определённо устала. Почему бы тебе не пойти в кровать, и мы поговорим завтра?

— Нет! — воскликнула Маринетт. — Просто… Мне нужно было узнать, что ты в порядке.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он ей, запуская пальцы себе в волосы. — То есть да, конечно, вчерашний вечер вышёл напряжённым, но я вмешался в _твоё_ личное пространство, поэтому неудивительно, что Кот был так раздражён.   
И _даже если бы_ он скинул Кота с крыши после четвёртого или пятого едкого комментария, это было бы оправданно и заслужено.  
— Урок получен, мы поработаем над этим. Возможно, пробежки по крышам ещё некоторое время останутся на тебе, пока мы не разрешим все вопросы в масках.

— Лука, мне не по себе, это… Ты не подписывался на все это, и все так внезапно усложнилось, и если ты не хочешь…

— Я не собираюсь рвать отношения с тобой, — перебил её резко Лука. — Так что хватит думать об этом, хорошо? — он моргнул, когда она неожиданно замолчала. — Прости, я не хотел показаться грубым и если… Если только у _тебя_ не появились сомнения…

— Нет! Нет.

Лука медленно выдохнул, его руки тряслись.  
— Хорошо. Прости, я просто…

— Все хорошо, я знаю, что постоянно занята с…

— Нет, нет, Маринетт, милая моя, умоляю, хватит думать об этом, — Лука вздохнул. — Слушай. Я забочусь о тебе и это не изменить. Я хочу быть с тобой, и из-за принципа _любишь меня, люби и мою кошку_ я совершенно точно не собираюсь бросать тебя.

Она тихо хихикнула, и он улыбнулся.  
— Маринетт, думаю, нам нужно обсудить это при личной встрече, но… знаешь, чего я хочу от тебя в этой ситуации?

— М? — нервно спросила она.

— Хватит брать на себя ответственность за чужие чувства, — сказал он как можно мягче, стараясь не звучать раздражённым. — Ты слишком много берёшь на себя, и это изматывает тебя, и _поэтому_ я огорчён. Тебе нужно сконцентрироваться на заботе о себе и делать то, что нужно для твоей работы, хорошо? Вся остальная ерунда с Адрианом, это просто фоновый шум, мы пройдём через это, но мы не сможем сделать это, если ты будешь и дальше сжигать себя в попытках исправить всё и вся, и я не прощу себе того, что наша драма будет стоить тебе твоего шанса пробиться. Мои чувства это мои чувства, и мне разбираться с ними, не тебе. Тоже самое касается и Адриана. Тебе нужно прекратить придумывать оправдания его поведению и ходить на цыпочках, лишь бы ему было комфортно. И тебе не нужно так опекать меня, я сам могу справиться. Ваша дружба не сможет длиться долго, если вы не будете искренними друг с другом. Просто… хватит. Пусть он сам отвечает за свои действия. Я понимаю, что тебе не хочется ранить его, и ты хочешь облегчить ему жизнь по мере возможности, я тоже пытаюсь, но, детка, мы не можем сделать все за него. Да? И мне нужно, чтобы ты делала так, как считаешь нужным сама, не оглядываясь на мои или Адриана чувства.

Маринетт вздохнула.  
— Да, звучит разумно. Но… Но ты должен быть со мной откровенным. Лука, ты должен говорить мне, если что-то не так. Я не хочу, чтобы ты держал все в себе до последнего, а после вдруг ни с того ни с сего бросил бы меня и исчез.

— Обещаю, этого не случится, — утешил её Лука. — Мы просто обсудим все, как делали это всегда. Ведь… Мы же говорили уже о шрамах. У тебя они тоже есть, включая это ощущение, что только ты можешь решить проблему. У Адриана их вообще очень много. И у меня есть свои. Временами я буду ревновать, временами мне будет неудобно. И мы обсудим это, но не тебе решать эти проблемы. Просто… Я скорее буду нуждаться в напоминании о том, что ты выбрала меня и переживаешь за меня. Но я не буду ждать, что ты все исправишь за меня, понятно? Просто дай мне поработать над этим, дай мне немного пространства, если потребуется, и промой мне мозги, если я начну срываться на тебе или Адриане, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — согласилась Маринетт.

— Хорошо, — Лука кивнул сам себе. — И то же самое надо сделать для Адриана. Мы напомним ему, что ты не собираешься исчезать из его жизни только потому, что начала встречаться со мной, и тебе не обязательно становиться его возлюбленной, чтобы оставаться преданной ему. В то же время он должен тоже поработать над собой, и мы должны отрезвлять его в случае выхода за рамки. Мы оба, не только я. Ты в мгновение ока выступаешь на мою защиту, а после позволяешь ему сорваться на тебе. Я могу и сам сражаться в своих битвах, а тебе нужно драться в твоих. Это нормально создать рамки, Маринетт. И если тебе что-то не нравится, просто скажи ему.

— Правильно, — ответила неохотно Маринетт.

— Все будет хорошо, Маринетт, — уверенно сказал Лука. — Конечно, сама ситуация забавная, но самое главное в отношениях — это научиться жить вместе, просто… немного отличается от жизни обычных людей. И это нормально. Хватит думать, что тебе нужно все исправлять. Подобное не чинится, даже тобой.

— Да, — выдохнула Маринетт. — Да. Спасибо, Лука.

Лука улыбнулся, услышав её дрожащий голос.  
— Если нужно, можешь поплакать, но после иди спать. Ты слишком много нервничаешь из-за всего этого. Отдохни и сосредоточься на работе, и оставь все на самотёк. Все будет в порядке.

— Все будет в порядке, — повторила за ним Маринетт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Извините за то, что Вайперион все еще не появился на сцене полностью. Он будет, но не сегодня. Простите. 
> 
> И от своего лица: Извините, что не получается выкладываться активно и полноценно, я видимо слишком переоценил свои силы и сильно сдулся в апреле.  
> И поскольку сейчас я очень много сил трачу на группу для фанатов Ледибаг, то мною было принято решение переименоваться в ее честь, ибо она стала важной частью моей жизни. И я буду рад видеть Вас в ней)))  
> Les Soirs Noirs de Lovebug https://vk.com/snlovebug


	23. Gasping for Air — Потребность в воздухе

Адриан не сказал ни слова, появившись в магазине музыкальных инструментов, где работал Лука. Лука взглянул на него и, переговорив тихо с коллегой, кивнул на чёрный выход. Адриан последовал за ним, и оба мужчины оказались в переулке за магазином.

— Я хотел бы извиниться за прошлый патруль, — сказал Адриан, шаркая ногами. — Я зашёл слишком далеко за грань дозволенного.

Лука мгновение изучал его, пытаясь понять, насколько он искренен.   
— Спасибо, — ответил он. — Я тоже извиняюсь. Мы не очень уважительно отнеслись к твоим чувствам, и я правда сожалею насчёт этого. Этого не повторится, я буду уважать твоё время с ней. Я не пытаюсь встать между вами двумя.

Адриан взглянул на него, и Лука пожал плечами.   
— Правда, нет. У вас достаточно близкие отношения, я это понимаю и уважаю. Я говорил это уже Маринетт, ей не обязательно втягивать меня в ваши патрули. Я, конечно, счастлив проводить время с вами двумя, но у вас есть свои делишки, и это нормально.

— Это не делишки, — проворчал Адриан, скрещивая руки на груди. Лука с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза.

— Называй, как хочешь.

— У нас есть связь, которой тебе не понять, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал ему Адриан. — Ты думаешь, ты знаешь благодаря своей карьере героя на полставки, но ты ошибаешься.

— Ошибаюсь, — согласился Лука, еле заметно пожимая плечами и облокачиваясь об стену. — Ты прав. Я переживу это.

— Не думаю.

Лука вздохнул и мгновение помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, запрокинул голову наверх и уставился на небо.

— Адриан, — сказал наконец Лука, медленно и задумчиво. — Слушай, я никогда не буду тем, кто заставит Маринетт выбирать между нами. Ты важен для неё, и она важна для тебя, и я не хочу отнимать это у вас обоих, клянусь.  
Он опустил голову и встретился взглядом с зелёными глазами Адриана.  
— Но тебе нужно знать, что я тоже здесь. Ты был влюблён в Ледибаг целую вечность, я знаю, но и я был влюблён в Маринетт почти столько же и… Я не уйду. Пока Маринетт не решит сама, что я ей не нужен, я собираюсь быть частью её жизни.

Адриан посмотрел в сторону.  
— Она любовь всей моей жизни.

— Она так не думает.

Адриан резко поднял на него взгляд.  
— И чего ты ждёшь от меня, чтобы я так просто отпустил её?

Лука пожал плечами.  
— Может быть не сразу, но постепенно.

Адриан покачал головой  
— Это совсем не так работает.

— Именно так оно и работает, — ответил Лука немного резче, чем намеревался, и поморщился.

— Может у тебя да, — парировал Адриан, и Луке пришлось зажать рот рукой и уткнуться в землю, чтобы не огрызнуться.

— Она — все, что у меня осталось, — продолжил Адриан, глядя на Луку. — Я не собираюсь её терять.

— Я же говорю, что тебе не придётся, — пообещал ему Лука. — Это ничего не изменит, кроме того, что я буду здесь, если тебе вдруг потребуюсь я. Вы можете оставаться теми, кем и были ранее.

— Мы всегда были предназначены друг другу, — пробормотал Адриан, глядя в землю. — Мы созданы друг для друга.

Лука вспомнил часы проваленных планов, которые ему пришлось слушать много лет назад, и потряс головой. Если они в самом деле были _предназначены друг другу_ , то… что ж. Вселенная оказалась в этом вопросе чертовски некомпетентна. 

— Она так не думает, — просто повторил Лука и оттолкнулся от стены. — Мне пора возвращаться к работе, — сказал он, пряча руки в карманах. — Посмотри, Адриан. Я знаю, что ты подавлен и ранен, но не наделай глупостей, о которых вы оба потом пожалеете. Она хочет быть рядом с тобой. И веришь ты или нет, я тоже хочу быть рядом с тобой. Мы были друзьями тогда, и я хотел бы снова стать тебе другом. И честно говоря, я чувствую себя твоим должником за то, что ты заботился о ней и заботился о Париже все это время. Я знаю… Это многого тебе стоило, — Лука положил руку на плечо Адриана и слегка сжал его. — Просто подумай, что нужно тебе, что все получилось. И я повторю ещё раз, Адриан… Я не собираюсь заставлять её выбирать между нами. Если же ты это сделаешь… тогда все, что случится после, будет лежать на твоей совести, парень.

Адриан взглядом проследил за тем, как Лука подошёл к двери.  
— А ты мог бы оставить её? Если бы мы поменялись местами?

Лука тихо фыркнул.  
— Я уже оставил её раз. Это было тяжело и отстойно, но я сделал то, что должен был, чтобы двигаться дальше.

— Не далеко же ты ушёл, — буркнул себе под нос Адриан. Лука проигнорировал это, не желая признавать правдивость этих слов.

— Спроси её об этом, — сменил он тему. — Не мне рассказывать тебе об этом. Хорошего дня, Адриан.

Стоило ему вернуться внутрь, Жан поднял бровь.  
— Неприятности в раю? — спросил он тихо, и Лука потряс головой.

— Небольшие осложнения, — вздохнул он, криво улыбаясь. — Все образуется само собой.

— Окей, — сказал Жан, поднимая брови и качая головой. — Осложнения, связанные с моделями, обычно оборачиваются чертовски крупными проблемами.

Лука рассмеялся.  
— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы все было так просто. Все хорошо, Жан, клянусь, нет нужды гнать его в шею, если он придёт ещё раз.

— Чувак, — Жан фыркнул. — Только рубашка этого парня наверняка стоит больше чем весь мой дом. Я люблю тебя, парень, но не до такой степени.

— Приятно слышать, — усмехнулся Лука, легко толкая коллегу в плечо.

Когда его смена закончилась, он написал Маринетт, желая просто убедиться, что она в порядке. Он знал, что она была завалена работой, поэтому не ждал ответа.

Он был дома, когда она позвонила, пытаясь подготовиться к концерту, который был запланирован у него на вечер.   
— Привет, — сказал он, ухмыляясь в телефон. — Тебе не обязательно было звонить, я знаю, что ты занята. Просто хотел убедиться, что все хорошо.

— Я хотела услышать твой голос, — сказала она и звучала она намного лучше, чем накануне вечером.

— Мой голос всегда к твоим услугам, — отшутился Лука. — Вместе со всем мной. Как ты? Поспала хоть немного?

— Я в порядке, — ответила она, и он услышал улыбку в её голосе. — Я поспала, пусть и не так много, как хотелось бы. У тебя концерт вечером?

— Да, мне нужно сделать ещё парочку дел, прежде чем я начну собираться, — он порылся в своём небольшом шкафу и снова раздражённо фыркнул. — Включая стирку, видимо, хотя я мог поклясться, что у меня должна была оставаться ещё чистая рубашка…

Маринетт хихикнула.  
— Тогда отпускаю тебя.

— Я могу остаться на связи, если тебе нужно.

— Нет, у меня тоже миллион дел, — Маринетт вздохнула. — Прости, что не смогу прийти на твой концерт сегодня.

— Не буду врать, мне тебя будет не хватать, — Лука усмехнулся. — Мне нравится, когда ты рядом. Может в другой раз.

— Следующие выходные, — пообещала Маринетт. — Я не смогу вырываться каждый раз, но пришли мне своё расписание. Я постараюсь приезжать хотя бы раз в неделю по возможности, — Лука замер, не в силах ничего сказать. — Лука?

— Правда? — спросило он. — То есть, это просто клубные выступления, ничего такого, ты же не… Ты не должна этого делать. Я знаю, что ты занята, я понимаю.

— Лука, — мягким голосом произнесла Маринетт. — Я хочу. Конечно, я хочу этого. Я буду на каждом выступлении, на каком только смогу. Я люблю слушать, как ты играешь, пусть это и не большое выступление.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Лука смог что-то сказать.   
— Хорошо, — наконец он взял себя в руки. — Я пришлю тебе своё расписание.

Маринетт вздохнула.  
— Очень странно, что у меня внезапно появилось желание ударить девушку, которую я никогда не видела?

Лука громко расхохотался.   
— Каким бы забавным это не казалось, ты не обязана этого делать.

— Но я хочу, — захныкала Маринетт.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ты лучшая? — ласково спросил Лука.

— Ты всегда можешь сказать это ещё раз.

— Обязательно скажу, — он понизил голос. — Когда увижу тебя.

— _Боже_ , Лука, не говори так, когда я работаю.

Он рассмеялся и положил трубку, улыбаясь словно идиот.


	24. Rain — Дождь

Он сидел на диване, откинувшись на спинку дивана с Маринетт, спящей на его груди, когда услышал глухой стук позади и обернулся посмотреть на их позднего посетителя.  
— Она сказала, что ты можешь зайти, — заметил он. — Она оставила тебе немного еды на столе. Только говори тише, она и так измотана.  
Он отвернулся, чтобы его не ослепило яркой вспышкой зелёного света.

— Спасибо, — ответил Адриан, проходя мимо дивана.   
Лука вернулся к книге, которую читал, мягко поглаживая Маринетт по волосам свободной рукой. Спустя пару минут Адриан сел перед диваном с тарелкой, полной еды.  
— Плагг, Лука, — сказал он, кивая вилкой на парящего котёнка-квами, что глазел на Луку с огромным куском сыра в лапках. — Лука, это Плагг. Он груб со всеми, не принимай близко к сердцу.

Плагг открыл рот и заглотил сыр полностью, игнорируя Луку, подлетел к Тикки, свернувшейся калачиком на бедре Маринетт, и прижался к ней.

— Она сказала, ты часто приходишь, когда идёт дождь, — сказал Лука, аккуратно убирая книгу на край стола.

Адриан прожевал еду и опустил взгляд.  
— Дождь шёл и тогда, в тот день, когда мы наконец… Когда я узнал. Что это все был… он.

Лука лишь тихо пробормотал: «Да уж.»

Адриан вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Ты думаешь, что со временем станет легче, — прошептал он. — Но, кажется, что нет.  
Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на спящее лицо Маринетт.  
— Быть рядом с ней помогает. Когда все плохо. Потому что она была там, и она знает, и мне не надо притворяться или объяснять. Она не задумывается о том, был ли я как-то замешан в его делах, и не пытается узнать, были ли между мной и ним какие-то крупные, извращённые секреты.  
Он вздохнул. После чего неловко наклонился и устроился так, чтобы его голова оказалась под рукой Маринетт. Лука напрягся, так как девушка глубоко вздохнула, но она так и не проснулась, лишь начала гладить Адриана по волосам, словно по привычке.

— Она всегда знает, что мне нужно, — вздохнул он ещё раз.

 _«Все, что тебе нужно, так это черт тебя дери терапия»_ , — подумал Лука, но вслух сказал иное:  
— Ты все ещё играешь?

— Да, — ответил Адриан, глядя на него. — Да, играю.

— Тебе стоит как-нибудь зайти ко мне. Поиграем вместе. Это будет забавно. Может даже поможет тебе справиться с какими-то проблемами.

Адриан неопределённо хмыкнул, глядя на свою почти пустую тарелку.

Маринетт сонно передвинулась, устраиваясь чуть выше на Луке. Его глаза на мгновение закрылись, утопая в её нежности, её доверии, её маленькой руке, что поднялась к его лицу, ощупывая его, а после снова упала вниз, снова начиная гладить Адриана. Лука запустил свои пальцы ей в волосы и мягко притянул к себе, целуя девушку в лоб. Маринетт тихо засопела и уткнулась носом ему в шею.

Когда он взглянул вниз, Адриан смотрел на них с каменным лицом. Но стоило их взглядам пересечься, как блондин отвёл взгляд.

— Я пытаюсь, — пробормотал Адриан, ставя тарелку на пол и обнимая себя за колени. — Это тяжело.

— Я понимаю, — мягко ответил Лука. — Никто из нас не осуждает тебя за то, что тебе нужно время.

Адриан мрачно взглянул на него, и Лука вздохнул, откидывая голову на спинку дивана и уставившись в потолок.  
— Я тоже пытаюсь, знаешь ли, — сказал он спустя мгновение. — Мне так же нелегко.

— О да, — проворчал Адриан. — Ты такооой понимающий. Пока что.

— Я думаю стать менее понимающим, если ты останешься таким же дерьмом, — кашлянул Лука.

— Но я так хорош в этой роли, — слабо отшутился Адриан. — Я виню Плагга. Говорят, ты становишься похож на пять человек, с кем общаешься больше всего, и он один заменяет мне троих.

Лука на это лишь фыркнул.  
— Может тебе стоит взять на время Сасса.

Плагг тут же открыл один глаз и зашипел. Лука не мог пожать плечами, пока Маринетт лежала на нем, поэтому просто поднял брови.

— Просто предложил, — добавил он невинно. Адриан прыснул со смеху.

— Так рад, что вас объединяет дразнилки меня, — огрызнулся Плагг, одаряя их фирменным презрительным взглядом кота, не поднимая при этом головы. — Так почему бы вам двоим не заткнуться, пока вы не начали нравиться друг другу?

— Но мне нравится Адриан, — ответил Лука, снова откидывая голову назад.

— Тебе… нравится? — моргнул Адриан, выныривая из-под руки Маринетт, чтобы посмотреть на Луку.

Лука повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Ну да. Почему нет? Мы были друзьями раньше. Ты и сейчас выглядишь достаточно классным парнем, просто… немного не хватает самоконтроля. Но твоя чрезмерная драматичность не делает тебя ужасным, — он фыркнул, снова глядя в потолок. — Поверь мне, я жил с самой взрывоопасной женщиной на планете восемнадцать лет, небольшие встряски я переживу.

— Маринетт не самый спокойный на свете человек, — сухо заметил Адриан.

Лука хихикнул.  
— Но и за это мы её любим. Её просто… накрывает.

— Полагаю, это её способ самовыражения, — Адриан подсел к ним поближе, сложил руки на диване и уткнулся в них подбородком, возвращаясь под руку Маринетт.

— Это что, кошачья натура? — спросил Лука, закрывая глаза.

— Не знаю, — ответил Адриан немного сонно. — Просто приятно.   
Помолчав ещё немного, он добавил.  
— Моя мама любила так делать. Чесала мне голову постоянно.

— М-м-м, — промычал Лука. — Классно.

Он уснул, не дождавшись ответа от Адриана. _Только_ Адриан и сам не ответил ничем, кроме тихого сопения.


	25. Alone — Одиночество

— Привет, — Лука улыбнулся, когда Скайп наконец-то загрузил картинку и на экране мелькнули живот и ноги Маринетт в её номере, а после появилось и её лицо. — Приятно видеть, наконец, твоё лицо, — выдохнул он, кладя локти на стол. — Господи, как я соскучился по тебе. Как ты?

— Я… Да, я в порядке, — Маринетт улыбнулась не так уверенно, как ожидал он. — То есть, пока я работаю, все в порядке, сложновато, но я справляюсь. Но… мне сложно. Когда остаюсь одна сама с собой в номере отеля.

— Понимаю, — сочувствующе отозвался Лука. Это было одной из причин, почему он сам не любил поездки. Его накрывала депрессия, когда он слишком много времени проводил вдалеке от любимых людей. — Тебе не обязательно сидеть в номере одной. Уверен, твои коллеги не будут против показать тебе город.

Маринетт легко пожала плечами, укладываясь на покрывало кровати.  
— Некоторые да, но… Я не знаю, мне сложно им довериться? Не в том плане, как тебе и Адриану, или Алье, или Нино… некоторые из них злятся, считая меня слишком молодой для этой должности, я уверена. Может однажды, но сейчас…

Лука кивнул.  
— У тебя хорошая интуиция, доверяй ей. Мне жаль, что из-за этого тебе приходится сидеть одной в номере.

— Ну, — Маринетт подпёрла подбородок кулаком и очаровательно улыбнулась ему. — Я больше не одна. Пусть и не могу поцеловать экран ноутбука.

— Явное упущение в мире технологий, — ухмыльнулся Лука. — Я скучаю по твоим поцелуям. У тебя нет камня, способного исправить это? Потому что прошла уже вечность, и я хочу сказать…

— Не говори мне, — перебирала его Маринетт, хихикая. — Иначе я поддамся соблазну. Камни нельзя использовать в личных целях, — она закатила глаза. — Избито, но правда. Иначе я бы уже использовала Каалки, чтобы переместиться и расцеловать тебя, глупый.

— Я просто глупею, думая о тебе, детка, — ответил он низким голосом. — И если бы ты пришла, я бы хотел удержать тебя здесь на всю ночь.

— Лука! — Маринетт закрыла лицо ладонями. — Не таким голосом! Ты хочешь, чтобы я легла спать совсем расстроенной?!

— Нет, детка, я хочу, чтобы ты засыпала абсолютно удовлетворённой каждый раз, — подразнил её Лука. — И определённо я хочу быть единственным, о ком ты там думаешь.

Маринетт улыбнулась ему в ответ:  
— Поверь, это так.

Лука покраснел и, присев, он поспешил спрятаться в ладонях, но было поздно. Маринетт рассмеялась.

— Ох, кажется, кое-кто не в силах выдержать ответ на его флирт, — подразнила его Маринетт, пожимая плечами.

— Не моя вина, что ты выросла и стала такой сексуальной, — усмехнулся Лука, поглядывая на неё через пальцы. — И не думай, что я не замечу, как ты нарочно дразнишь меня своей татуировкой. Тогда как мне для этого надо будет отвернуться от тебя и наполовину раздеться, что весьма несправедливо.

— Устыдил, — вздохнула Маринетт, пересаживаясь и устраиваясь так, чтобы её татуировка полностью была видна на экране. — Я была бы не против увидеть её ещё раз.  
Лука убрал руки и прикусил губу, увидев её задумчивое выражение лица, когда она вдруг спросила:  
— У тебя она только одна, да?

Даже при всем желании Лука не смог бы убрать эту ухмылку со своего лица.

— Лука-а-а-а-а, — простонала Маринетт, уткнувшись лицом в кровать.

— Спроси меня об этом, когда вернёшься домой, — ответил он своим бархатисто-низким голосом, откинувшись назад.

Маринетт снова простонала в кровать и, наконец, села, резким движением смахивая волосы с лица.  
— Кстати, слышала, ты много времени тусуешься с Адрианом.

— Агр, убийца настроя, детка, — засмеялся Лука.

— А нечего меня дразнить.

На самом деле Лука был рад смене темы разговора. Последнее время они оба все больше потакали… опасному флирту, вызывающему у него предвкушение и волнение, заходить так далеко с этой девушкой для него было подобно пытке, и парень не знал, сколько он так выдержит.

Отмахнувшись от размышлений и вернувшись к её вопросу, Лука вздохнул и задумчиво потёр подбородок.  
— Адриан это… Адриан. Я не знаю, просто… это немного странно? То есть, он приходил пару раз, мы играли, это было весело, один раз мы вместе обедали, и он посетил один из моих концертов…

— Да, я слышала об этом, — Маринетт хихикнула. — Слышала, что его тут же окружили.

Лука закатил глаза.  
— Если бы он сказал мне, что придёт, я бы провёл его в закрытую секцию, и он смог бы _избежать угрозы_ быть изнасилованным толпой.

— Я бы ему такого не позволила ни за что, — все ещё хихикала Маринетт. — Идти в клуб, как будто не твоё полуобнажённое тело наклеено на половине биллбордов Парижа.  
Лука поднял вопросительно бровь, и Маринетт ответила ему тем же движением.  
— Что? Ничего такого не случилось, так что я могу его подразнить немного, — она снова рассмеялась. — Ты бы слышал его, когда он позвонил мне пожаловаться на это. Может он и был глубоко обиженным, но не травмированным, это точно.

— Тем не менее, — ответил Лука, тряся головой. — Все было великолепно. То есть, Адриан мне вполне нравится, когда он не ведёт себя как пассивно-агрессивный кусок дерьма или как нарочито-несносный чёрный кот. Он достаточно классный, будь я немного… не знаю, наивнее? То есть, я хочу верить в то, что он смирился с нами, — Лука указал пальцем на него и Маринетт. — Но в то же время я чувствую, что он тусует со мной только потому, что я являюсь посредником между вами. Нет, все не так плохо, просто… Не знаю. Словно он надеется, что я скажу ему что-то о тебе.

Маринетт нахмурилась.  
— Но он постоянно мне пишет, зачем ему слушать обо мне от тебя?

Лука пожал плечами, обводя пальцем узор дерева на столе.

— Что такое? — спросила Маринетт, сцепив руки вместе и положив голову на них.

Лука вздохнул.  
— Ничего такого, просто… просто предчувствие. Я не… не думаю, что Адриан честен сам с собой?   
Он засомневался, перебирая пальцами в воздухе, словно пытался сыграть на гитаре. Предчувствия были туманные, а слова слишком… ограниченными и потому неточными.  
— Не знаю, как объяснить это… будто все происходящее для него просто спектакль.

Маринетт вскинула голову, ожидая продолжения. Лука постучал пальцами по столу, пока думал.  
— Выглядит, будто он играет роль, словно он забыл, что может быть самим собой и делая это… спонтанно. И прямо сейчас он играет роль, убеждающую его самого, что ему комфортно со мной и без тебя.

— Но ты так не думаешь, — мягко заметила Маринетт.

Лука медленно покачал головой.   
— Я не думаю так. И возможно он и сам не знает, что это не так. Он достаточно сдержанный.

— Ты можешь сказать это ещё раз пять или шесть. Меньше, чем когда он Кот, но…

Лука улыбнулся.  
— Но даже так это лишь роль, которую он играет. Он сам её себе прописал, и возможно она честнее, чем другие его роли, но… — Лука покачал головой. — Я не знаю, как я говорил, это лишь предчувствие, может, я просто схожу с ума и на самом деле все норм. Ну, ты ведь знаешь его лучше, чем я.

— Но я доверяю твоей интуиции, — серьёзным голосом отозвалась Маринетт, приподнимаясь на локтях. — И если ты думаешь, что что-то происходит, значит, ты наверняка прав. И ты не ошибаешься насчёт исполняемой роли; я не думаю, что Адриан и сам знает, как быть самим собой после всего, через что он прошёл.

Лука покачал головой, задумчиво опустив взгляд.   
— Ему нужна помощь, Маринетт, надеюсь, ты понимаешь это. Более серьёзная помощь, чем просто ты рядом, я имею в виду. Пережитого им достаточно, чтобы свести с ума любого, — он поднял голову, смотря ей в глаза. — Честно говоря, тебе бы тоже не помешала помощь. То есть, я знаю, что у тебя было больше поддержки, чем у него, и ты вполне справляешься и сама, но… ты через столько прошла. Ты знаешь, что я здесь, рядом с тобой, но я не психотерапевт.

— Разве нет? — подразнила его Маринетт, но её улыбка была напускной. — У тебя всегда есть ответы на все вопросы.

Лука фыркнул.  
— Вовсе нет. И мне так же требовалась помощь. И мне помогли, и я практиковал медитацию и уход в себя долгое время. Возможно, я чуть больше честен с собой, чем большая часть других, но это не значит, что у меня есть ответы на все вопросы. И даже будь я психотерапевтом, — добавил он мягко, — я не мог бы помочь тебе. Не смог бы быть тебе и врачом и парнем.

Маринетт опустила голову.

— Просто… подумай об этом, — сказал ей Лука, наклоняясь к столу, словно пытаясь перехватить её взгляд. — Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, и поверь мне, я вовсе не жалуюсь на то, что происходит между нами, я просто… Думаю, тебе нужна помощь.

Маринетт помолчала мгновение, после чего улыбка осветила её лицо, ослепляя Луку.  
— Ты любишь меня? — спросила она восхищённым голосом.

Лука моргнул и замер на то время, пока он пытался сформулировать мысленно ответ.  
— Это, м-м… не то, что я хотел сказать тебе, — ответил он медленно, чувствуя себя глупым. И улыбнулся. — Но да, люблю. Полностью. Я люблю тебя слишком сильно, Маринетт, и как бы я не был счастлив от того, что ты следуешь своей мечте, так же я не могу дождаться, когда ты вернёшься домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Простите за задержку главы, я резко пропала в реальной жизни и у меня были некие проблемки, но все наладилось и мы вернулись! Мне пока не до комментариев и прочего, но я счастлива, что вам нравится эта работа, и я надеюсь, что получится ещё написать в ближайшие дни.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика: я не спецом затягиваю, я просто лентяй, которого сложно мотивировать на труд((( Осталось капелюшечка, очень постараюсь добить в ближайшее время.


	26. Home — Дом

Лука вздохнул.  
— Адриан, пожалуйста, _успокойся._

Адриан на автомате сел, но вскоре тут же вскочил, проходя мимо электронного расписания с крупной надписью **Прибытие** и часами в верхней части. Маринетт не разрешила родителям приехать и встретить её, но Лука и Адриан привыкли к сбитому режиму и оба были настроены встретить Маринетт. Оба были взволнованы предстоящей встречей, но Адриан…

— Как много кофе ты выпил перед выходом? — поинтересовался Лука.

— Многовато, — ответил Адриан, не очень-то и обращая на него внимания.

Лука вздохнул ещё раз и попытался сосредоточиться на собственном дыхании, не отвлекаясь на шаги Адриана.

 _Её самолёт уже должен был приземлиться. Она уже должна была сойти на землю. Она уже должна была пройти таможенную проверку. Она уже должна была забрать багаж из пункта выдачи._ Он закрыл глаза и сцепил пальцы на коленях, глубоко вдыхая и стараясь не представлять в руках гитару. Без неё долгое ожидание угнетало. _Она будет здесь, как только прибудет. Нетерпеливость ничего не изменит._

Но даже с такими мыслями в голове его нога дёрнулась, когда они, наконец, заметили её.

— Маринетт, — выдохнул Адриан, словно её имя было его кислородом, и бросился к ней, не бегом, но быстрым шагом. Лука поднялся, но остался стоять на месте, хотя он пристально смотрел, как она обняла Адриана в ответ и взвизгнула, когда он поднял её в воздух и закружил. Он терпеливо ждал, пока она не отпустит Адриана, стукнув его по руке и кажется ругая его, хотя Лука не мог расслышать ни слова.

Но после она посмотрела на Луку, и тот расплылся в улыбке, когда их взгляды встретились. Он вынул руки из карманов и раскрыл их для объятия, и она бросилась в них, буквально врезавшись своим телом в него. Он крепко обнял её и прижал к себе.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, — пробормотал он и ощутил, как она расслабилась, отпуская все напряжение от поездки.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнула она, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. — Я все ждала, когда смогу сказать тебе это лично.

Лука лишь прижал её к себе ещё крепче, и лишь когда она отстранилась, он отпустил её. Она широко улыбнулась ему, и он улыбнулся ей, после чего она взяла его за лицо и поднялась на цыпочки и…

— Так, Маринетт, сколько у тебя сумок? — спросил Адриан, и они оба посмотрели на него. Но сам блондин не смотрел на них, он внимательно за конвейерной лентой, где ехали чужие сумки.

— Две, — ответила Маринетт, отпуская Луку и глядя на него с сожалением. Лука подождал, пока она отвернётся, и закатил глаза, но побрёл за ней. Он протянул руку и перехватил её за ремешок сумки.

— Можно мне? — спросил он и, увидев её улыбку, забрал её сумочку себе.

— Как много кофе он выпил? — пробормотала Маринетт, пока Адриан прыгал возле конвейера, выглядывая характерные для девушки розовые в горошек чемоданы.

— Слишком много, — вздохнул Лука, обнимая её за талию.

Маринетт хихикнула, смотря на него снизу вверх, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её. На этот раз ему удалось хотя бы прикоснуться к её губам, пока их поцелуй не прервал победный вскрик Адриана, увидевшего (ну как он клялся) сумки Маринетт, что подъезжали к ним. Маринетт лишь вздохнула и прислонилась к Луке, положив голову ему на плечо. Он обнял её за плечи и убрал волосы с её лица.

— Почти дома, — напомнил он ей. — Ты скоро сможешь отдохнуть.

— Я уже отдыхаю, — улыбнулась ему Маринетт. — Как хорошо быть дома.

Луке пришлось отпустить Маринетт и взять чемодан, протянутый Адрианом, чтобы тот мог взять другой и подхватить Маринетт с другой стороны, засыпая её вопросами о поездке.

— Ты не за рулём? — спросила Маринетт, взглянув на Луку, пока они ждали водителя Адриана.

Лука пожал плечами.  
— Адриан предложил свою машину…

— Так что мы прокатимся со всеми удобствами, — воодушевлённо закончил за него Адриан. — Ой, ух… Без обид, Лука.

— И не думал, — сухо ответил Лука, пока Маринетт пыталась спрятать хихиканье. — Поездка как поездка. Я лишь счастлив, что мне не пришлось искать, где припарковаться.

Они загрузили сумки в багажник машины и все трое сели на заднее место, Маринетт разместилась между парнями. Лука попытался обнять её за талию и столкнулся с рукой Адриана, что пытался сделать тоже самое.  
— Упс, прости, — торопливо извинился Адриан, тут же беря Маринетт за руку.

— Мы тебя встретили, детка, теперь расслабься, — сказал Лука, слегка сжимая Маринетт, положившую голову ему на плечо. — Самое тяжёлое позади, теперь мы обо всем позаботимся. Поспи, если хочешь.

— Я не могу спать сейчас, иначе не усну дома, — вздохнула Маринетт, хоть и уткнулась в него лицом.

— Может хочешь перекусить? — спросил Лука. — Мы можем остановиться и купить что-нибудь.

Маринетт покачала головой.  
— Я поела в самолёте. Взяла с собой перекусить. И да, — перебила она его, глядя на него с усмешкой. — Я пила много воды, и сейчас я в порядке. Правда, мне нужен только сон.

— Окей, — улыбнулся Лука. — Я больше не буду.

— Расскажи нам о своей поездке! — вмешался взбудораженный Адриан.

— Все было хорошо, — вздохнула Маринетт. — Конечно, много работы, но действительно познавательной работы. Неплохой обмен опытом, — она закрыла глаза и улыбнулась. — Думаю, я даже впечатлила парочку значимых лиц.

— Ещё бы ты не сделала этого, — ответил Лука так же оживлённо, как и Адриан. — Конечно же, ты их покорила!

Маринетт хихикнула, сжимая Адриана за руку и потеревшись носом о плечо Луки.  
— Вы, парни, лучшие. Я такая везучая.

Лука поцеловал её в макушку, тогда как Адриан сказал:  
— Мы такие, да.

Они отнесли сумки Маринетт наверх в её квартиру и послушно стояли в ожидании, пока она разбиралась с оставленным беспорядком. Как только она закрыла дверь, как из сумок вылетела Тикки с криком «Дом!» и направилась в своё гнёздышко. Следом за ней мелькнула чёрная молния, которую Лука определил как Плагга — и его мысли подтвердились, когда Тикки выпнула его из своего домика с воплем: «Никаких вонючих носков здесь! Поговорим завтра, когда я наконец высплюсь!»

Адриан прыснул от смеха, и Плагг окинул его уничтожающим взглядом, прежде чем исчезнуть кармане его рубашки.

Хихикая, Маринетт повернулась к ним и тепло улыбнулась, пусть она и была явно измотана.  
— Спасибо, что встретили меня, мальчики, и помогли с вещами. Я бы справилась и сама, но как приятно, что мне не пришлось об этом заботиться.

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Лука, протягивая ей руку. Маринетт с улыбкой взяла его за руку, переплетая свои пальцы с его.

— Чтож, как и сказала Тикки, вы и так уже устали. Мы дадим вам отдохнуть, — вмешался Адриан, хватая Луку за руку и потянув на себя. Лука подавил своё раздражение и направился за Адрианом к двери. — Мы рады, что ты вернулась, Мари. Спокойной ночи!

— Спокойной ночи, Адриан, — сказал Лука, вытолкнув парня за дверь и закрывая её перед его носом.

— Лука! — воскликнула Маринетт, зажимая руками рот, лишь бы не рассмеяться в полный голос.

Лука повернулся к ней и засунул большие пальцы в карманы своих джинс.  
— Sorry not sorry*, — усмехнулся он, хотя был уверен, что слышит за дверью гогот Плагга. — Я уверен, что он не хотел бы это видеть, и это хорошо. Но если он думает, что я оставлю тебя так просто, не подарив на ночь то, о чем ты скучала все это время, то он явно переел кошачьей мяты. Иди сюда.

— Ты на самом деле такой коварный, — сказала Маринетт, подходя к нему и обнимая его за шею, тогда как его руки скользнули по её талии и прижали к себе. — Но я люблю это в тебе.

— А я люблю тебя, — отозвался Лука, потеревшись носом об ее. — И я чертовски соскучился по тебе. И я определённо не оставлю тебя здесь, пока не зацелую до беспамятства, так что… — Маринетт перебила его поцелуем.

— Тогда приступим, — хихикнула Маринетт ему в губы.

Когда он наконец ушёл, его губы распухли от поцелуев, а волосы были взъерошены, и он был удивлён, обнаружив Адриана, ожидающего его на ступеньках.  
— Я твой водитель, — пожал плечами Адриан. — Я не мог просто кинуть тебя. И она выглядела уставшей, я не думал, что вы так задержитесь.

— Эм… ясно, — отозвался Лука, удивлённо подняв брови. — Тебе не нужно было ждать, я вполне мог и сам добраться домой.

Адриан лишь коротко фыркнул, повернулся и направился вниз.   
— Пошли уже.

Лука вздохнул, следуя за ним. Иногда быть правильным было слишком отстойно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *песня Demi Lovato - Sorry Not Sorry или Жалею, что не жалею об этом.


	27. Surprise — Сюрприз

Лука был… раздражён. Не совсем зол, пока нет, но, честно говоря, он был на грани.

— Не то, чтобы я был против провести время с ним, — проворчал он тихо Маринетт, пока Адриан был на кухне. — И не то, чтобы я был против вашего совместного времяпрепровождения. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он ошивался здесь _всё_ время, — он уткнулся носом в волосы Маринетт, и та прижалась к нему. — Я хочу провести время с тобой. Наше время. _Время без Адриана._

— Я знаю, — вздохнула Маринетт. — Он порой забывается.

Лука покачал головой. Адриан действительно хорошо изображал забывчивость, но Лука больше в это не верил. То, что Адриан или Кот разрушал его ночные свидания с Маринетт, вовсе не было совпадением. И вовсе не по глупости Адриан игнорировал все намёки, что со временем становились все менее деликатными. И слишком уж часто Адриан появлялся в нужный момент, чтобы испортить его, и Лука просто не верил, что все это лишь сочетание совпадений и его социальной некомпетентности 

— Это не забывчивость, — пробормотал Лука. — Он не так уж и много времени проводил здесь, пока не узнал, что мы встречаемся.

— Но тогда и у меня было больше свободного времени, — встала на его защиту Маринетт. — Конечно, теперь приходиться пересекаться.

Лука вопросительно поднял бровь и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её.

— Закуски готовы, — объявил с радостной улыбкой Адриан, появляясь из кухни ровно за мгновение до того, как их губы соприкоснулись.  
Лука вздохнул и выпрямился, кинув на Маринетт многозначительный взгляд. Она прикусила губу и поникла, кивком головы говоря «окей, да, я поняла». Лука успокаивающе погладил её по спине, хотя его челюсть была плотно сжата.

— Ты все равно можешь меня поцеловать, — она приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы прошептать ему это, пока Адриан стоял к ним спиной.

— Пусть я раздражён, но я не жесток, — вздохнул снова Лука. — Его поведению должна быть причина, пусть он и не знает сам о ней. Я не хочу задеть его.   
И откровенно говоря, Лука хотел больше, чем один поцелуй. Он просто не был до такой степени эксгибиционистом, которому нравилось быть на глазах у публики. Особенно когда у публики были выразительно кошачьи глаза и хорошо отрепетированное выражение разбитого сердца.

Но и пониманию Луки был предел. Он не думал, что так много просит, пытаясь поцеловать свою девушку больше одного раза в неделю. Но он не поднимал эту тему, не желая расстраивать Маринетт тем, за что она не несла ответственность. Он подумал об их совместном расписании на следующей неделе и начал продумывать, как им точно провести время только вдвоём.

Адриан должен был пойти на вечеринку, которая должна была продлиться всю ночь. Лука же уговорил своего друга выступить на вечернем концерте вместо него, и когда он появился на пороге квартиры Маринетт с едой на вынос и коварной ухмылкой, девушка тут же отложила всю свою работу. Наконец-то, наконец-то они собирались провести вечер вместе без всяких… отвлечений. Проблема с Адрианом могла и подождать. Сегодня же принадлежало только им.

Ну или так Лука думал.

Вообще они смотрели фильм, но на самом деле никто из них уже давно не смотрел на экран, и Лука уже не мог думать ни о чем ином, кроме губ Маринетт, рук Маринетт, гладкой кожи Маринетт, плотных мышц под своими руками и теле Маринетт, прижатом к нему.

Внезапно она прервала их поцелуй и отстранилась. Лука наклонился, пытаясь поцеловать её снова, но его стон протеста быстро сменился стоном наслаждения, когда она положила руки ему на обнажённую грудь и отодвинула его, чтобы передвинуться поудобнее, что ощущалось _слишком хорошо_. Он прикусил губу и заморгал, глядя на неё затуманенным взором и пытаясь заставить свой мозг работать.

— М-м, — тяжело дыша, начала она, убирая волосы с лица, которые он распустил еще до этого. Увидев её покрасневшие щеки и чудесные глаза с широко раскрытыми и потемневшими от желания зрачками, его словно молнией пронзило, и ему стоило немалых усилий сосредоточиться на её словах.  
— Ты хочешь…

Маринетт неожиданно замолчала, резко повернув голову и посмотрев за диван.

 _Хочу чего?_ — прокричал разум Луки, его пальцы впивались в обнажённую кожу на её талии под футболкой.

Её следующие слова убили весь настрой лучше корзины со льдом.

— Кот, — прошипела она. — _Сейчас неподходящее время._

— Ой, ладно, Принцесса, ты смотрела этот фильм больше дюжины раз…

Лука застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Он вообще пользуется дверью? — проворчал он, когда Маринетт слезла с него.

— Ох, — услышал он голос Кота.

— Ох, — передразнился Лука, приподнявшись и уставившись на спинку дивана. — Слушай, я достаточно терпеливый человек, Кот, но это уже вышло _за все грёбанные рамки._

— Определённо вышло, — пробормотал Кот, складывая руки на груди и снимая трансформацию. Адриан бросил на Маринетт осуждающий взгляд, что разозлило Луку ещё больше.

Она покраснела, одёргивая футболку, что Лука задрал ей чуть ли не до груди.  
— Мы просто…

— Нет, нет, погоди, — перебил её Лука, поднимаясь с дивана и подбирая с пола свою рубашку. Он встал между Маринетт и Котом, одеваясь. — Нет, ты не заставишь её чувствовать вину за это. Она взрослая девушка, и она может делать все, что хочет, с кем хочет, и это вовсе не твоё дело. Ты не можешь врываться в её дом и осуждать её за то, что она делает _не с тобой_. В чем, черт возьми, твоя проблема, Адриан? И как так получилось, что ты решаешь появиться ровно в тот момент, стоит нам…

— Начать развратничать? — усмехнулся Адриан, перебивая его.

Лука поднял брови и руки, не чувствуя никакой вины за собой.  
— Я собирался сказать «сблизиться», но смысла это не изменит, Адриан.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы она тратила время зря с неудачником-музыкантом без амбиций, без денег, без будущего и без силы воли, — отрезал Адриан.

— Вау, — опасно тихо ответил Лука. — Так вот в чем все дело.

— Вот в чем дело.

— Адриан, — возмутилась Маринетт, но Лука перебил её:

— Нет, подожди, — он не пошевельнулся и пальцем, только глаза строго посмотрели на неё. — Прошу. Я хочу услышать, что он ещё скажет, — он скрестил руки на груди и снова посмотрел на Адриана. В нем бушевало пламя, но он продолжал спокойно улыбаться и говорить ровным, но холодным голосом. — Прошу, продолжай. Мы пока просто проигнорируем тот факт, что ты не имеешь права решать вот так за неё. Просто скажи мне, в чем дело, Адриан. Раз тебе все так хорошо видно, — усмехнулся он.

От злости Адриан покраснел:  
— Ты думаешь, ты особенный, потому что узнал кто она? Ты знаешь, кто ты? Ты лишь игрушка на время. Просто парень на время, как когда-то ты был героем на полставки. Я единственный, кто был здесь всегда. Я был на её стороне с самого начала, и я буду единственным, кто останется здесь после того, как ты уйдёшь прочь, как ушёл тогда.

Лука рассмеялся, тогда как Маринетт вскрикнула:  
— Все произошло вовсе не так!

Адриан нахмурился, не обращая внимания на Маринетт и продолжая смотреть на Луку.  
— Думаешь, это смешно? Ты вообще хоть к чему-то относишься серьёзно в своей жизни?

— К множеству вещей, — отозвался Лука, легко пожав плечами. — Но не к тебе. Да и честно говоря, не представляю, как вообще тебя могут воспринимать серьёзно. Для такого умного парня ты слишком хорошо играешь дурака. Хочешь узнать, что я вижу? Я вижу смазливого богатенького парня, что никогда не утруждался признанием своих ошибок, и это сходит ему с рук, ведь у него такая трагичная судьба, что никто не посмеет его трогать. Я вижу парня, на которого вешаются все девушки, тогда как остальные учились воспринимать отказ как обычное явление. Я вижу парня, кто продинамил кучу хорошеньких девушек просто потому что зациклился на той, что не мог заполучить. Кроме того… О, подождите, Адриан Агрест может заполучить кого только захочет, так что нет для него значит просто не сейчас, да? — его глаза сузились. — Так что нет, я не воспринимаю тебя всерьёз, более того считаю тебя крупной занозой в заднице, и если бы не моё обещание Маринетт не драться с тобой в её доме, я бы с удовольствием воздал тебе по заслугам.

— Если хочешь, так пойдём выйдем, — прошипел Адриан.

— Адриан, не глупи, — огрызнулась Маринетт. — Лука, какого черта с тобой происходит?

Парни не обратили на неё внимания, продолжая пререкаться.

— Вообще-то, — отозвался Лука, — я действительно хочу. Пошли.

Маринетт резко обернулась к нему.  
— Что? Лука!

Лука посмотрел на неё, не меняя позы.  
— Могу я позаимствовать Сасса, пожалуйста? — он посмотрел на Адриана. — Мы либо будем трансформированы, либо вообще не будем драться. Я не хочу быть арестованным после за то, что подпорчу твоё смазливое личико.  
Не говоря уже о том, что ему требовались целые руки, а окровавленные или сломанные костяшки рук весьма усложнили бы жизнь.

— Отлично, — нахмурился Адриан. — Плагг, ешь свой чёртов сыр.  
Он подбросил кусок камамбера в направлении квами, не отрывая взгляда от Луки.

— Лука, ты последние мозги потерял? — прошипела Маринетт.

— Нет, — он натянуто улыбнулся ей. — Только моё терпение. Я так не злился уже вечность. Прости, детка, я старался, но даже у меня свои пределы.

— Это ни к чему не приведёт, — простонала Маринетт, хватая его за руку. Она ткнула пальцем в Адриана. — Ты остаёшься здесь, — не дожидаясь ответа, она потащила Луку за собой в спальню. — Я не верю в то, что ты так поступаешь, — проворчала она, распахивая дверцы шкафа для одежды.

Лука сделал глубокий вдох и медленно разжал руки, стараясь не спускать свой гнев на девушке.

— Маринетт, я знаю, что вы должны улаживать свои дела сами, но я все ещё человек и я больше не могу это терпеть. Я обещал не драться с ним в твоём доме, но если он сам даёт мне шанс врезать ему в другом месте, я не могу упустить его, — он криво улыбнулся ей, когда она обернулась к нему с браслетом. — Я знаю, это глупо, я знаю, что он все эти годы был героем на постоянной основе, и возможно у меня нет шансов, но честно говоря, я просто хочу выпустить на чем-то свою злость, и он сам добровольно вызвался. Это будет не первая проигранная мной драка, да и он не станет первым победителем, пожалевшим, что связался со мной, — он немного смягчился, увидев её встревоженное лицо. — Не беспокойся. Костюмы не позволят нам причинить друг другу сильного вреда. Я не знаю, но скорее всего это необходимо нам. Не могу сейчас ясно мыслить, — он протянул ей руку.

Маринетт заворчала, но отдала ему браслет. Лука надел его, и перед ними материализовался Сасс. Змеиный квами лишь бросил взгляд на лицо Луки… и засмеялся, обнажая клыки.  
— З-з-значит война началас-с-сь? Тикки предупреждала меня.

— И по-твоему это нормально? — воскликнула Маринетт, всплеснув руками. Тикки, что спряталась ещё в начале поцелуя, бросилась на шею своей избранницы, нашёптывая ей ободряющие слова.

Сасс лишь пожал плечами.  
— С-с-смертные такие с-с-смертные. Такое с-с-случается не впервые. И ес-с-сли можно с-с-сказать, я как рас-с-с-с задолжал избраннику Плагга с-с-серьёзную рас-с-сплату, — он подлетел к Маринетт и потёрся об её щеку. — Не переживай, Хранительница. Мы защитим их, — он посмотрел на Луку. — Но никакого второго шанса при этом. Ис-с-с-с-спользование сил на личные цели опас-с-сная дорога. На которую мудрее вс-с-сего не ступать.

— Согласен. Рад, что ты со мной, приятель, — сказал Лука, стукнув кулаком о плавник своего друга. — Я обещаю сильно не увлекаться.

Он посмотрел на Маринетт, что выглядела сильно расстроенной. Лука сделал шаг к ней и погладил её по волосам, заставляя поднять её взгляд на него.  
— Слушай, я знаю, тебе это не нравится, и я не виню тебя. Я знаю, это тебе грустно и страшно. Но так или иначе все будет хорошо. Я вернусь сразу же, как мы закончим, — он поцеловал её в лоб. — Не тебе с этим разбираться, понимаешь? Я не прошу тебя вставать на чью-то сторону, и все произошедшее сейчас никак не повлияет на нас с тобой, хорошо? Я все ещё люблю тебя, я все ещё хочу быть с тобой, и как только мы разберёмся с этим дерьмом, то тут же начнём работать над его исправлением, — он вздохнул. — Так или иначе.

Маринетт вздохнула и прислонилась к нему, обнимая его и сжимая чуть не до хруста в рёбрах.  
— Не натворите глупостей. Это всех касается.

— Ничего не обещаю, — мрачно усмехнулся Лука. — У меня ещё не хватает подвигов в послужном списке. Готов, Сасс?

Умом он понимал, что у него было мало шансов, и часть его, понимающая всю глупость сего поступка, сжималась от того, что ему пришлось снова поднять всё то отвратительное, что он некогда похоронил в себе.

Но если уж на то пошло, то как он и сказал Маринетт… ему _просто_ очень нужно выпустить злость.

Вайперион вышел из спальни Маринетт один. Он посмотрел на Кота, стоящего посреди гостиной и кивнул в сторону окна.  
— Пошли отсюда.


	28. Free — Свобода

Как только они выбрались из окна и избавились от необходимость сдерживаться перед Маринетт, Вайперион почувствовал нарастающий гнев, подписываемый разочарованиями от последних недель, да и честно говоря, многими неразрешёнными проблемами из прошлого. Он никогда не обижался на Адриана за то, что тот владел сердцем Маринетт, но его слишком раздражала решение Адриана игнорировать эти чувства вместо того, чтобы ответить на них. Адриан не ценил того, что имел раньше. Правда, он был всего лишь ребёнком, но обращаться с ней так небрежно тогда, а сейчас вести себя так, будто имел на неё все права? Почему, потому что узнал, что она Ледибаг? Это только ещё больше раздражало Луку. Адриану стоило бы найти свой внутренний стержень сегодня вечером и начать разбираться со своими проблемами, как настоящему взрослому, даже если для этого Луке придётся вырвать его и побить им парня.

Вайперион запрыгнул на выбранную Котом крышу и направился навстречу сопернику.  
— Давай все проясним, Кот, — сказал Вайперион и почувствовал смутное удовлетворение от того, что Кот отступил на полшага назад. Возможно, Кот не был так уверен в себе, как вёл себя. Возможно, Вайперион выглядел до такой степени взбешённым. — Это не кино, и ты здесь не главный герой, и произошедшее на этой крыше повлияет либо на мои отношения с Маринетт, либо на твои отношения с ней. И когда я закончу выбивать из тебя все дерьмо, ты можешь вернуться к Маринетт и предоставить и ей такую возможность. Но я по горло сыт твоим комплексом этакого героя-мачо и едкими _говнозамечаниями_ , и я не собираюсь больше терпеть, — он снял лиру и отбросил её на край крыши, продолжая наступать.

— Слишком громкие слова для того, кто не носил этот костюма годами, — усмехнулся Кот, отбрасывая свой жезл в сторону так, что он задел струны лиры, и вставая в боевую стойку.

Движение Вайпериона слились в одно пятно, когда он отскочил назад и нанёс удар в лицо Коту со скоростью нападающей змеи. Лука может и не был таким опытным бойцом, но он знал, как правильно использовать свои сильные стороны. Кот был проворным созданием, но змея была _быстрой_.   
— Громкие слова это по твоей части, бродячий Кот, — заметил он, двигаясь вокруг, пока Кот тряс головой и поднимался на ноги. — Может, если бы ты хоть иногда затыкал рот, то твои кошачьи уши помогали бы тебе слышать лучше. Или ты просто из принципа не слышишь такого слова, как нет?

Кот с рыком бросился на него; Вайперион увернулся, и прошло ещё несколько мучительных мгновений, прежде чем один из них атаковал снова. В этот раз Вайперион был недостаточно быстр, и удар повалил его вниз. Он вскочил на ноги и, поморщившись, взялся за бок. Кот определённо не сдерживал себя. 

Что только облегчало задачу Вайпериону.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — отрезал Кот. — Я любил её годами! Я любил её с нашей первой встречи!

Вайперион фыркнул:  
— Половину её. Вторую половину ты даже не замечал.

— Они это один человек! — Кот воскликнул это с таким отчаянием, что Вайперион понял: Маринетт уже использовала этот аргумент. И, несмотря на все усилия, приложенные Вайперионом, Кот смог уклониться от его удара. — Я не мог любить Маринетт, потому что я уже любил Ледибаг! Это не так просто влюбиться в одну и после резко полюбить другую!

Вайперион закатил глаза.  
— Вот тебе совет, Кот, — он сделал выпад вперёд и чуть не задел подбородок Кота. — Если леди, которую ты хочешь, говорит «нет», то ты вполне можешь обратить внимание на другую.  
Кот зарычал, и Вайперион получил тяжёлым ботинком в живот. Он ухватил соперника за ногу и подкинул её вверх. Кот сделал кувырок назад по крыше и вскочил на ноги, даже не запыхавшись. Вайперион глубоко вздохнул и немного отступил.

— Она никогда не давала мне ни шанса! — закричал Кот, взмахнув руками. — Она не позволяла мне даже показать ей, что мы можем сделать вместе! Она моя вторая половинка! Не важно, насколько она счастлива по её мнению сейчас, со мной она будет ещё счастливее, потому что так суждено! Мы созданы друг для друга, но она не хочет даже попробовать! И после всего этого времени думаешь, ты можешь просто так прийти и забрать её у меня? Только потому, что я поверил ей, когда она сделала все возможное, чтобы я проиграл?

— Ты сам себя слышишь? — с отвращением спросит Вайперион. — _Она не твоя._ Ты её вообще знаешь? Ты _действительно_ совсем о ней не думаешь? Что она отказала бы тебе из-за чего, из-за досады? Из-за упрямства? Кот, она давала тебе шанс, _много лет назад._ Но ты даже _не увидел её._

— Она сделала так, что я не смог увидеть! — закричал Кот. — Все было не так, как с тобой. Она пыталась спрятаться от меня. Она не может злиться теперь из-за того, что это сработало.

— Почему, Кот? — язвительно спросил Вайперион, делая шаг вперёд и инстинктивно принимая стойку змеи из кунг фу, знание которого пришло вместе с костюмом. — Почему ей пришлось прятаться от тебя? Ты хоть на минуту думал, что это потому что ты не переставал следить за ней даже после того, как она попросила тебя?

Кот зарычал и бросился на него, и на мгновение у них не было ни воздуха, ни сил для чего-то ещё, кроме драки. Они покатились вниз по крыше, Вайперион прижимал Кота к себе, пока наконец не смог встать на ноги и оттолкнул Кота.

— Она разберётся сама, — выдохнул Кот, тяжело дыша и поднимаясь на ноги. — Она моя вторая половинка, она любила меня уже, ей просто нужно вспомнить. Она слишком хороша для слабоумного музыканта, что счастлив поиграть в сомнительных барах. Она — дизайнер, я — модель. Черт побери, я владею целой _империей_ моды. Я могу открыть ей любые двери. Я могу дать ей все, что она пожелает.

— Ты _слепой, мелочный, эгоистичный, богатенький маленький сопляк_ , — прорычал Вайперион, потеряв остатки самообладания и нападая с поразительной скоростью, застав на мгновение Кота врасплох. Ему удалось нанести несколько хороших ударов, пока Кот не увернулся, выдерживая между ними дистанцию. На этот раз уже он держался за бок, слегка пригнувшись.  
— Её вторая половинка? — продолжил Вайперион, тяжело дыша. — Не смеши меня. Ты не подходишь ей ни как герой, ни как личность!

— Я люблю её, — взревел Кот, делая шаг вперёд, отчаяние переполняло каждую клеточку его тела.

— А ты знаешь, я тебе верю, — подметил Вайперион. — Но если по-твоему любовь выглядит именно так, то _мне тебя искренне жаль._  
И после этих слов весь гнев Вайпериона резко улетучился, оставляя лишь усталость, боль и все то же чувство глубокого разочарования, что и раньше. Он вздохнул и сделал шаг назад, принимая мирный вид. Он посмотрел на Кота и увидел брошенного маленького мальчика, который никогда не видел, как выглядит настоящая любовь, который был так занят погоней за мечтой, что упустил ту любовь, которую можно было бы хранить и лелеять. Вайперион провёл руками по волосам и разочарованно простонал, после чего опустил руки и вздохнул. 

— В самом деле, Кот. Мне тебя очень жаль, — сказал Вайперион. — Но любовь это не клетка.  
Кот отпрянул назад, словно его ударили.  
— Даже если все сказанное тобой о судьбе было правдой, хотя я думаю, что даже ты уже не веришь в это все, это все ещё выбор Маринетт. Это её право выбирать наименьшее счастье, если она так захочет. Любовь это не ловушка, из которой нельзя сбежать, и да, ты защищаешь людей, которых любишь, но при этом не отнимаешь у них права выбора, Кот. Ты же знаешь, каково это, — он сделал паузу, но Кот промолчал, не двигаясь, только тяжело дыша. — Любовь не означает, что ты лучше своего партнёра знаешь, что ему нужно. Это не любовь, Кот, это контроль. Ты действительно этого хочешь для неё? Запереть её в башне из слоновой кости, как это сделал твой отец с тобой, и принимать за неё все решения? Решать, с кем ей можно встречаться и что ей можно делать?

— Нет! — воскликнул Кот, запустив когти в свои волосы. — Нет, я имел в виду вовсе не это!

— Я знаю, — спокойно отозвался Вайперион. — Ты не твой отец. Ты не такой мудак, — он язвительно усмехнулся. — Но вставая между мной и ней, ты поступал именно как он. Ты лишаешь её свободы выбора. Тебе не нужно быть все контролирующим, манипулирующим всеми ублюдком, чтобы превратиться в _занозу в заднице_ , Кот. Разве тебе нравилось отшивать Хлою, раз за разом, годами?

Кот поморщился.  
— Нет. Я ненавидел это, каждый раз. Я не знаю, почему она не могла просто… — он резко замолчал.

— Вот-вот, — Вайперион сделал несколько шагов в его сторону. — И иногда ты позволял ей заходить за твои границы дальше, чем следовало бы, потому что она была твоим другом, и ты не хотел задеть её чувства?

Кот поморщился снова, потирая одной рукой другую, словно чувствуя, как Хлоя висит на нем.

Вайперион кивнул.  
— Отстойно, когда кто-то не хочет слышать «нет». Сложно поддерживать отношения, когда постоянно спотыкаешься об это «нет».

Кот Нуар словно колебался в течение минуты, его разочарование так и парило в воздухе.  
— Но что тогда мне делать? — воскликнул он дрогнувшим голосом и опустил руки. — Если я не могу бороться за неё, то что мне черт побери тогда делать? Просто молча тосковать по ней?

— Конечно, нет, — как можно более терпеливо ответил Вайперион и скрестил руки на груди. — Во-первых, она должна знать, что ты не очень хорошо скрываешь свои чувства, да и думаю, все прошлые недели доказывают, что долго так ты не выдержишь. Во-вторых, это вредит вам обоим. Отпусти её, Кот. Это все, что ты можешь сделать.

Уши Кота поникли, и он опустил плечи, весь пыл сражения словно покинул его.

— Как я смогу? — он тяжело вздохнул и, повернувшись в сторону, облокотился руками о карниз крыши. — Я любил её столько времени. Не обращал внимания на кучу замечательных девушек, ожидая только её. Не только Маринетт — Кагами тоже, и много других девушек, — никто не мог с ней сравниться. И теперь ты хочешь… она хочет, чтобы я двигался дальше, словно ничего не было? Как мне начать? Это не так легко, сколько бы я не пытался.

Он вздрогнул, когда Вайперион приблизился к нему, но тот лишь положил руку на плечо Кота.  
— Есть такая штука, которая называется прощание, Кот, — со слабой улыбкой сказал Вайперион. — Попробуй. Она поговорит с тобой, если ты перестанешь быть такой задницей. Возможно, ты получишь ответы на некоторые вопросы, например, почему все так получилось, а возможно и нет. Но ты _узнаешь_. Ты будешь горевать. И _после_ сможешь двигаться дальше.

— Куда? — фыркнул Кот, повернувшись спиной к карнизу и скрестив руки на груди. — Что мне осталось? Кагами в Японии, Хлоя в Америке, Рошель даже не разговаривает со мной после того провала в Милане…

Вайперион поморщился; даже он слышал об этом из таблоидов.   
— Да, возможно, нам стоит ещё обсудить, как расстаться с девушкой так, чтобы это не _вызвало_ международного скандала.

— Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду? — грустно сказал Кот. — Я думал, Ледибаг была единственной девушкой, способной понять меня, но теперь даже она не хочет меня. Неужели я останусь навсегда один?

Вайперион усмехнулся.   
— Хватит разыгрывать драму. Сколько тебе, двадцать два? Впереди ещё столько времени, чтобы получить новый опыт. Встретить удивительных людей, которых ты никогда раньше не видел. Хватит связывать своё счастье с кем-то другим и найди его только для себя одного. Найди кого-то, кто полюбит тебя таким, какой ты есть внутри, а не потому что некая космическая сила решила так. Но вначале, найди грёбанного психотерапевта и избавься от всего того багажа, что достался тебе от отца.  
В голосе Вайпериона слышалось сочувствие, когда он попытался заглянуть Коту в глаза, но тот лишь отвернулся.

Вайперион вздохнул.  
— Я слышал твои слова, ты возлагал все свои надежды на это, и я понимаю, как тебе тяжело. Я знаю, что ты много вложился в это и потратил много эмоциональной энергии, и тебе тяжело отпустить её. Я верю, что твои чувства искренние, правда. Но, Кот, тебе нужно как следует поработать над собой, прежде чем искать себе свою вторую половинку. Ты молод, и ты богат, ты хорош собой и да, у тебя есть некоторые проблемы, но, несмотря на это, ты каким-то образом способен вести себя как нормальный парень. И если тебе нужно, то ты сможешь найти кого-то другого. Проблема в том, что если ты хочешь сохранить Маринетт в своей жизни, тебе нужно отпустить Ледибаг, или, в конце концов, и она устанет и не захочет видеть тебя в своей жизни, потому что и ей осточертеет одёргивать тебя раз за разом, — он замолчал на секунду. — Я знаю, что звучит не так, но на деле все хорошо. Ты слишком долго сковывал себя всем этим. А Маринетт пыталась не ранить тебя, а освободить.

— Почему я должен слушать тебя? — проворчал Кот. — Ты тот, кто заполучил её. С чего тебе вообще помогать мне?

— Потому что я люблю её и хочу сделать её счастливой, а эта проблема с тобой убивает и её, причём вполне возможно, что так же сильно, — ответил ему Вайперион. — Вы _являетесь_ частью друг друга, даже если не в том смысле, что ты хочешь. Она разрывается из-за этого и не хочет обсуждать это со мной, _в открытую_ поговорить обо всем этом, потому что чувствует, что таким образом предаёт тебя. Может она и не любит тебя, но она заботится о тебе. Кот, мы уже были друзьями. И я хотел бы думать, что мы ими все ещё являемся. И иногда быть друзьями значит выливать друг на друга разное дерьмо, — уголок рта Вайпериона дёрнулся. — Кстати о них, что говорит Нино насчёт всего этого?

Кот недовольно рыкнул и отвернулся.  
— Заткнись.

— М-м-м, так я и думал, — усмехнулся Вайперион. — Слушай, я понимаю, если тебе не хочется разговаривать со мной. Просто поговори ещё раз с Нино. Да, ты не можешь сказать ему про всю фигню с Камнями Чудес, но ты можешь поговорить с ним о проблемах в отношениях. И посмотрим, скажет ли он тоже самое, что и я. И я говорил абсолютно серьёзно о психотерапевте, Кот. Тебе он нужен был даже ещё до появления всей этой хрени с Бражником.

— Не надо, — быстро отозвался Кот, зарывшись руками в волосы и крепко зажмурившись.

— Хорошо, — мягко ответил Вайперион. — Прости. Слушай, я собираюсь вернуться и отдать Сасса, и после вернусь к себе. Оставайся здесь, пока не придёшь в себя, а потом сходи поговорить с Маринетт. Не оставляй все так, ладно? Для романтики может уже и поздно, но не поздно вернуть вашу дружбу. Просто… прежде чем пойдёшь, подумай вот о чем: ты свободен от своего отца. Ты взрослый человек, у тебя много денег, много связей. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Что бы ты хотел сделать, если бы тебя ничего не держало? Если бы ты принял любовь и поддержку, что Маринетт предлагает тебе, и позволил ей быть твоим другом, как она того хочет, что бы ты сделал тогда? Что _именно ты_ хотел бы сделать? Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы всегда будем здесь для тебя, чтобы не случилось, — Вайперион вздохнул. — Конечно, если она не убьёт нас за то, что мы устроили, учитывая, что у неё было достаточно времени на то размышления о нашем глупом поведении. Честно говоря, я удивлён, что она все ещё не последовала за нами, чтобы надрать задницы.

Глаза Кота расширились.  
— Вот же черт! — выдохнул он. — Она _убьёт_ меня, — Он уронил голову на руки и застонал. — Боже мой, неужели я сделал это на самом деле? Интересно, мне хватит всей моей жизни, чтобы извиниться?

Вайперион тихо усмехнулся.  
— Не уверен, что у меня сейчас есть подобные привилегии, но я постараюсь замолвить за тебя словечко.

Кот вздохнул и провёл руками по лицу.  
— Лука, — сказал он очень тихо. — Я… сожалею. За все сказанное мной.

— Да, я тоже, — Вайперион вздохнул. — Иди сюда, придурок.  
Он наклонился вперёд и обнял Кота, прижимая к себе.  
— Ты идиот и иногда делаешь плохой выбор, — сказал он тихо, когда Кот напрягся. — Иногда ты _ведёшь_ себя как мелочный эгоистичный сопляк. Но ты не плохой человек, ты не один, и тебе ещё не поздно помочь. Понял?

Кот не двигался ещё мгновение, и после подался вперёд, положив одну руку ему на плечо.   
— Понял. Эй! — возмутился он слабо, когда Вайперион взлохматил ему волосы.

— Всегда хотел это сделать, — усмехнулся Вайперион. — Ты такой пушистый.

— Поцелуй мой зад, змеёныш, — проворчал Кот.

— Нет, спасибо. Есть более приятные варианты, — подмигнул ему Вайперион и направился за своей лирой. — Ладно, мне пора взглянуть в лицо своей мелодии. Скажу ей, чтобы ждала тебя позже, — он поднял жезл Кота. — И, Кот, раз мы прояснили все, то скажу: пока ты будешь стараться работать над собой, я буду помогать тебе. Но если ты снова сделаешь Маринетт несчастливой, то мы вернёмся сюда за реваншем, понял? — он бросил Коту его жезл.

— Да, понял, — ответил Кот, ловя его. — И кстати, — добавил Кот, дотрагиваясь до подбородка, — хороший хук.

Вайперион усмехнулся и спрыгнул с крыши, надеясь, что Кот не заметит, как он неловко приземлился и схватился за ребра.  
— Ох, утром будет дико болеть, — пробормотал он. После чего он вздохнул и побежал по крыше дальше. — Но оно того стоило, — выдохнул он перед следующим прыжком.


	29. Nadir — Прорыв

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Надир — самый низкий уровень; крайний упадок; упадок; период крайнего упадка; деградация._

К тому времени, когда Вайперион приземлился на балкон Маринетт, он ощутил в полной мере каждый удар Кота, как и все свои эмоциональные подъёмы и падения за последнее время.

Маринетт бросилась на него с объятиями, и он отшатнулся, поморщившись.  
— Прости. Кажется, ушиб ребра.

— Идиот, — пробормотала Маринетт, отступив тоже и оглядывая его, и провела руками по костюму, оставшемуся невредимым. 

— Я в порядке, Маринетт, — заверил её Вайперион, убирая её руки. — Кот тоже. Нам немного больно, но мы в порядке, — он снова вздрогнул, когда Маринетт стукнула его по голове.

— Скотина! — прошипела она.

Лука сжал губы, но продолжил ровным тоном:

— Не думаю, что заслужил такого отношения, — ответил он, детрансформируясь и ловя Сасса в руки.   
Он положил квами на стол, где Маринетт уже подготовила еду для него. Тикки порхала рядом с ним, пока Сасс сел и приступил к еде, не спуская прищуренного взгляда змеиных глаз с людей.

— Ну поскольку за сегодня стало ясно, что проблемы решаем руганью и насилием, так что я просто беру пример с вас! — Маринетт махнула рукой. — Что произошло с тобой? Это не похоже на тебя, Лука. Я думала, ты выше этого.

— Я был выше этого неделями, Маринетт, — резко ответил Лука, слишком уставший, чтобы быть мягким. — Я пытался поговорить с ним. Ты _пыталась_ поговорить с ним, ну или по крайне мере накричать на него. Я пытался быть терпеливым и дать ему возможность самому поработать над своими проблемами, но и у меня есть свои пределы. Дьявол, да я рискнул своей репутацией профессионала, чтобы мы могли провести _одну ночь_ вместе. Прости меня, если я по-твоему немного _вышел из себя_ , — он замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох, закрывая глаза. Он был слишком измотан.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты считал правильным поступком выйти отсюда и подраться с ним так… как в глупом ковбойском фильме, где я салунная девка, что валяется где-то в углу без сознания.

Лука сморщился.  
— Ауч, Маринетт. Ковбойское кино, серьёзно? Как будто мы все не знаем, что ты будешь именно той салунной девкой, что разобьёт вазу о голову злодея в самый разгар драки, — она что-то пробормотала, и он вздохнул. — Ну же, хоть ты можешь надо мной сжалиться? Все было не так, и ты знаешь это, ты же знаешь меня намного лучше. Ну по крайней мере, я так думал.

— Я… — Маринетт остановилась и смутилась, когда Лука взглянул на неё.

— Послушай, — вздохнул он. — Я всего лишь человек. У меня есть свои рамки. Была ли драка лучшим способом решить сегодняшнюю проблему? Возможно нет. Был ли я выведен сильнее, чем раньше, до того, как он снова ворвался в тот момент, когда я _действительно_ наслаждался происходящим? Возможно. Врываться ночью, которую, позволь мне напомнить, мы _оба_ должны были провести в иных местах, значит, что он собирался тайком за моей спиной потусоваться с моей девушкой, и я думаю, что он явно больше заслуживает удара в лицо, чем я, собирающегося тайком _от него_ провести время с _моей собственной_ девушкой, — с каждым словом его голос звучат все выше, так как он снова начинал злиться. — Я не пытаюсь оскорбить тебя, _как бы мне этого сейчас не хотелось,_ но я не думаю, что это блядь слишком просить Адриана не мешать мне целовать тебя или заходить дальше поцелуев! — он замолчал, стараясь подавить своё раздражение, и сделал ещё несколько глубоких вздохов, пока Маринетт таращилась на него с полуоткрытым ртом. Его голос снова зазвучал ровно. — Оглядись, Маринетт: если бы одна из моих прошлых подружек стояла между нами, как бы ты себя чувствовала? — он еле заметно улыбнулся. — Позволь мне напомнить, ты хотела врезать Элейн за то, что она была не такой заботливой девушкой, хотя даже не видела её в лицо.

Маринетт покраснела и надула губы.  
— Да, но… это я. И ты… это ты.

— Я это я, — согласился он спокойно. — Я тот, от кого вечно ждут компромисса, чтобы отпустить это и пойти дальше к успеху, — Маринетт вздрогнула, — потому что Лука такой спокойный, его мало что волнует, так что мы просто используем его, как ступеньку, ведь он такой гибкий. Такое случается не первый раз, и ты не первый человек, кто поступает так, даже не осознавая этого. Но это волнует меня, и это вовсе несправедливо, Маринетт.

На мгновение она молча изучала его. Затем опустилась на диван и уставилась в пол.

— Ты прав, — сказала она тихо. — Я не задумывалась об этом. Прости.

Лука вздохнул и сел рядом с ней, положив руку на болящие ребра.  
— Не воздвигай меня на пьедестал, — предупредил он её. — Я такой же человек, как и ты, как и Адриан. Я так же могу быть мелочным и терять самоконтроль и злиться. И мне нужно, чтобы ты нормально к этому относилась, потому что иногда этого не избежать. Мне нужно знать, что ты прикроешь мою спину и поможешь пройти через это, а не будешь грустить от того, что я оказался не таким хладнокровным и невозмутимым, как ты считала.

Маринетт посмотрела на свои руки и лишь после подняла на него взгляд и кивнула.  
— Прости. Ты прав. Любой другой парень давно бы уже сорвался, и это было несправедливо с моей стороны ждать, что ты будешь мириться с этим вечность. Я думала, что все наладится, что он привыкнет — но ты прав, мне нужно было поговорить с ним серьёзно раньше. Мне стоило ещё раньше понять, что наброситься на него, а после пустить все на самотёк — не решение проблемы.

Лука кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Итак теперь нам нужно найти путь дальше, — вздохнул он. — И хорошим началом будет откровенный разговор между тобой и Котом, — Маринетт удивлённо уставилась на него, от чего Лука усмехнулся. — Что, ты думала, что я прогнал его? Я же сказал тебе, что это не так.

— Я-я знаю, но…

— Мы не _просто_ подрались, у нас было время и поговорить, поверь мне. Честно говоря, я конечно высказал ему пару претензий, и думаю, он был в подходящем настроении, чтобы услышать их. Ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться, и после он придёт сюда поговорить с тобой. Я не хочу просить тебя не кричать на него, но… первым делом выскажи что-то важное, пока он ещё готов слышать других. Если ты разозлишься, он начнёт защищаться, — он вздохнул. — И теперь я совсем вымотан и просто хочу домой. Прости, что наша ночь пошла совсем не так, как я думал.

Маринетт наклонилась вперёд и робко обняла его за шею.  
— Нет, это ты _прости_ меня, — сказала она. — Я правда сожалею, Лука. Сожалею, что возлагала на тебя несправедливые надежды и позволила ситуации зайти так далеко, что тебе пришлось отказаться от концерта, лишь бы увидеть меня.

Лишь мгновение спустя Лука заставил себя обнять её за талию и притянуть к себе ближе.  
— Да, сделать это ещё раз я не смогу. Так что давай вместе поработаем над поиском решения этой проблемы, ладно?

— Я люблю тебя, — нерешительно ответила Маринетт, отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя тоже, — сказал он ей, глядя прямо в глаза. — И мы пройдём через это. Если ты хочешь. Ты ведь все ещё хочешь?

— Да, — кивнула она.

— Хорошо. И я. Так что пока оставим это так и поговорим снова позже, когда будем в более хорошей форме, — он взял её за подбородок и, подняв её лицо, нежно поцеловал. — Я пошёл, а тебе надо подождать ещё одного посетителя вскоре.  
Сасс поднялся со стола и подлетел к Луке, чтобы обнять его и пробормотать что-то ободрительное. После чего Лука со слабой грустью вернул Маринетт браслет.  
— Это глупо, но как же сильно я скучаю по этому малышу, — выдохнул он, как только Сасс исчез.

— Ты всегда можешь увидеть его, — сказала Маринетт, положив руку поверх его. — Я не могу… Не то, чтобы я не доверяла тебе, но… Я не могу позволить тебе хранить его. Возможно однажды, если… Но каждый раз, когда ты будешь здесь и захочешь его увидеть, просто дай мне знать.

Лука выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— Спасибо за это. Для меня это много значит.

Маринетт улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щеку. Лука провёл рукой по её волосам, делая глубокий вдох.

В воцарившейся тишине между ними отчётливо раздался глухой стук на балконе.

— Это намёк мне, — выдохнул Лука, поднимаясь. — Оставляю вас наедине, ребята.

Маринетт кивнула, нервно наблюдая за тем, как он направился в сторону двери.

Поездка домой длилась словно целую вечность. Войдя в свою маленькую квартиру, он тут же принял обезболивающее и завалился в кровать, чувствуя как все тело ломит.   
_Теперь все наладится,_ — подумал он, прежде чем уснуть. — _Я должен в это верить._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от Автора: Предполагалось, что это будет последней главой, но нет. Сюрприз! Не только для вас, но и для меня. У меня все было уже готово, но я была не очень довольна результатом, и мне пришлось сесть и поискать, где же была ошибка. Итак, извините за задержку, и сегодня или завтра будет ещё одна. Я просто почувствовала, что этот разговор должен был состояться, и без него сюжет просто не выглядел законченным.


	30. Leap — Прорыв

Лука с улыбкой поднимался по лестнице в квартиру Маринетт, хоть и знал, что у неё был тяжёлый день. Психотерапевт Адриана попросил Маринетт присоединиться к их сегодняшней сессии, и Лука был готов к тому, что она будет измотана и огорчена.

Но даже так, постучав в её дверь, он почувствовал лёгкость. После той ночи все действительно наладилось, и хотя боль ещё давала о себе знать, но боль эта была исцеляющей и легко прощаемой.

— Привет, — сочувственно улыбнулся он, стоило Маринетт открыть дверь. Её глаза были опухшими, и на лице виднелись следы слез. И пусть это было ожидаемо, ему все равно тяжело было её видеть такой. Получив её приглашение, он вошёл в дом и, поставив на тумбочку пакет с едой, раскрыл ей объятия. Она тут же кинулась в них и выдохнула, тут же расслабившись, от чего на душе у Луке сразу же потеплело. Он обнял её крепче, медленно гладя по спине.  
— Ты хочешь поговорить или?..

— Боже, нет, — выдохнула Маринетт, уткнувшись носом в свое любимое место на его шее. Её голос звучал немного хрипло. — Я за сегодня итак уже наговорилась.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, целуя её в макушку. — Не заставляю тебя рассказывать обо всем, но дай мне хоть узнать, как все прошло? Хорошо, плохо или немного и того и другого?

— Хорошо, — задумчиво ответила Маринетт. — Тяжело, но хорошо. Я думаю, что оно того стоило. И мне нравится психотерапевт Адриана, она кажется правильным балансом сочувствия, не позволяя ему уйти ни с чем.

— Это хорошо.

Потребовалось несколько попыток найти подходящего психотерапевта для Адриана. Они все согласились, что Адриану нужно было найти того, кто понимал бы дополнительное давление из-за известности, но психотерапевты, работающие со знаменитостями, оказались весьма смешанной группой, и у них заняло время, чтобы отделить список продавцов таблеток и высоко-оплачиваемых посредников.

После этого потребовалось несколько визитов к разным врачам, пока Адриан не выбрал того, кому он доверял достаточно, и кто мог дать разумный совет и не слить всю информацию таблоидам. Лука был рад слышать, что Маринетт одобрила этого врача.

— Она хочет, чтобы я пришла на следующей неделе, — вздохнула Маринетт, но в её голосе слышался энтузиазм. — Поговорить ещё о паре вещей.

— Уверен, все будет нормально, если ты придёшь через недельку. Уверен, она поймёт. Ты не её пациент, она не может говорить тебе, что делать.

— Нет, я думаю, что лучше сразу покончить с этим, — пробормотала она. — При условии, что _мой_ психотерапевт согласится.

— Думаю, это хороший выбор и подходящее решение, — согласился Лука. — Но сейчас это все в прошлом, и незачем говорить об этом. Я итак вижу, что ты выбилась из сил. Тебе ещё нужно что-то сделать на сегодня?

— Нет, — ответила она, наконец подняв голову и улыбаясь ему. — Я хотела провести время с тобой. Только с тобой, никаких отвлечений. Я знала, что после сессии не смогу работать, поэтому сделала все, что нужно было, заранее. И теперь можем просто сосредоточиться на нас самих.

— Звучит словно музыка для моих ушей, — растроганно улыбнулся Лука. — Спасибо.

— С просрочкой, — сказала она, обнимая его ещё крепче. — Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Лука покачал головой.  
— Я вижу, что ты делаешь все, что в твоих силах. И я ценю то, что ты стараешься выкроить время и для нас. Я знаю, что у тебя ещё много дел, и поэтому это многое значит для меня.

Маринетт лишь прижалась к нему.  
— Ты этого стоишь. Кроме того я _хочу_ видеть тебя. Поэтому сделать тебя приоритетом не так уж и сложно.

Лука ухмыльнулся и крепко обнял её.  
— Иди, переоденься во что-то удобное и расслабься, — сказал он ей. — Я приготовлю ужин, это не займёт много времени. Мы просто поедим на диване, не ломая голову над сервировкой стола и прочими причудами.

Маринетт хихикнула.  
— Есть за столом это причуда?

— В моем доме да, — усмехнулся Лука.

По его телу прошёл необъяснимый трепет, когда она подошла к балконной двери, отодвинула розовую шторку и сняла наклейку чёрного кота, сигнализирующую Коту, что он был тут желанным гостем. Но осталась гитара Луки, показывающая Коту, что он тут. Должно быть она повесила её, когда он написал ей, что едет. Кот знал, что ему не стоит беспокоить их без крайней необходимости, а если такая возникнет — ему нужно было воспользоваться дверью и _постучаться_. Лука чувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее, когда Маринетт отложила наклейку с котом в сторону, и смутился, поняв, что кажется у него развивается условный рефлекс на то, как Маринетт символично закрывает дверцу для кота.

Маринетт улыбнулась и подмигнула ему, повернувшись и направляясь в свою спальню, а Лука покраснел ещё сильнее. Боже, как неловко, он надеялся, что она не думала, что он ожидал чего-то такого, она была и без того измотана и эмоционально выжата, и хотя он не был не против отвлечь её от этих мыслей, он никогда не хотел бы заставлять её думать, что он будет набрасываться на неё каждый раз, когда она…

— Лука, — послышался тихий голос рядом, и он подпрыгнул от неожиданности, увидев, что Тикки смотрит на него с понимающей улыбкой, держа в руках змеиный браслет.  
Он взял его и надел. Сасс мгновенно возник рядом и занял своё любимое место на плече Луки, его хвост обвил шею парня.

— Ты принёс ещё печенья с предсказаниями? — спросила Тикки.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Лука, взяв в руки пакет с едой. — И томатный суп с яйцом*, — Сасс зашипел от удовольствия.

Он пел, пока разбирал все на кухне, и Тикки танцевала в воздухе под его песню, заставляя его улыбаться, пока он не нашёл упаковку с печеньями предсказания судьбы и не протянул её ей. Она забрала её и поспешила вылететь из кухни, хихикая и дразнящим тоном желая напоследок «Приятного вечера!».

Лука, не обращая внимания на шипящий смех Сасса, вытащил контейнер с супом и принялся рыться в шкафу в поисках маленькой неглубокой тарелки, которая подошла бы квами. Он налил туда немного супа и обменялся с Сассом ударами кулаков в виде мизинца и ласта. Им двоим не нужно было много говорить. Они всегда просто наслаждались обществом друг друга.

Он продолжал петь, переставляя все на кофейный столик и доставая напитки для них двоих, зная, что Маринетт слышит его и наслаждается его голосом, и честно говоря чувствуя себя слишком воодушевлённо и будучи не в силах что-либо сделать с этим.

Его телефон завибрировал, и он вытащил его. У него было сообщение от Адриана.  
_Тяжёлая сессия сегодня. Мари в порядке?_

Лука ответил ему:  
_Выглядит уставшей, но я здесь. Я позабочусь о ней._

Ответ не заставил себя ждать.  
_Спасибо. Рад, что у неё есть ты._

Лука слабо улыбнулся и написал:  
_Как же ты? Ты сам в порядке?_

Адриан ответил:  
_У Нино. Зная, что сегодня будет трудно, поэтому остаюсь у него дома с ночёвкой. Он принёс мне нездоровую еду и боевики. Психотерапевт запретила пить :(_

Лука закатил глаза.  
_Звучит как план. Ты все равно ненавидишь выпивку. Если что потребуется, ты знаешь, где нас найти._

_Нет, спасибо, между твоим убийственным хуком левой и бритвенно острым языком Мари я предпочту не вмешиваться в ваши дела._

Лука усмехнулся:  
_А мне нравится её язык._

_Фу, Куффен. Я буду с Мари на твоём концерте в эти выходные, так что разберитесь с этим к тому времени. А теперь я должен съесть несколько начос и надрать Нино задницу в Меха Страйк._

Лука послал ему два смайлика: целующий и показывающий язык.

Адриан в ответ прислал ему средний палец. Лука рассмеялся и перенёс еду в гостиную, радуясь, что их друг видимо делает успехи в разгребании своих проблем. Конечно, ещё потребуется время, много времени, чтобы разобраться со всем тем багажом, что он нёс на себе всю свою жизнь после исчезновения матери, но он уже добился прогресса за столько короткое время. Он по-прежнему был приставучим и требовательным, особенно с Маринетт, но по крайней мере больше не навязывался ей. Конечно, у него все ещё были проблемные моменты, но он наконец стал смотреть в лицо своим ошибкам и исправлять их, вместо того, чтобы пытаться сохранять видимость совершенства, которой его обучали с детства.

Лука и Маринетт, свернувшись калачиком на диване, ели прямо из коробок, то и дело обмениваясь едой из них друг с другом, разговаривая о всякой ерунде: его музыка и устраиваемые им концерты, недавний приступ вдохновения Маринетт, чем занимались квами, когда она выпускала их.

Некоторое время они находились в уютном молчании, когда Маринетт вдруг заговорила.  
— Пусть это и было трудно, — сказала она задумчиво, ковыряясь палочками в картонной коробке. — Это было довольно приятно. Быть снова командой. Чувствовать… что мы вместе противостоим проблемам, вместо того чтобы воспринимать друг друга как проблему. Мы должны были быть партнёрами, и я чувствую, что мы забыли об этом после раскрытия.

— Вот и славно, — зная, что она ищет, Лука покопался в своей коробочке и предложил ей каштан, протягивая его своими палочками для еды. Она осторожно взяла его зубами, и он продолжил:  
— Это звучит как большой шаг вперёд и явно стоило всех усилий.

Когда Маринетт закончила с едой, Лука отнёс остатки на кухню, после чего вернулся и прижал её к себе. Маринетт со вздохом прислонилась к нему, когда он засунул руки ей под футболку и прикоснулся к животу. Ему нравилось чувствовать движение её мышц, когда она потягивалась в его руках.

— Джулека будет в городе на следующей неделе, — тихо сказал он, уткнувшись носом в её волосы. — Тебе не обязательно решать прямо сейчас, но если у тебя будет немного свободного времени, то может, мы могли бы поужинать с моей семьёй.

— Было бы здорово увидеть Джулеку снова, — мурлыкнула Маринетт.  
Она выглядела настолько опустошённой и измученной, что у него сердце защемило.

— Что мне сделать для тебя сейчас? — спросил он нежно.  
Он протянул руку и снял с её волос заколку, что не давала её чёлке падать на лицо. Он бросил заколку на стол и провёл руками по её волосам.  
— Мы можем сделать все, что захочешь. Массаж спины и кино? Или немного музыки?  
Глаза Маринетт закрылись, а губы приоткрылись в глубоком вздохе, когда она откинула голову назад. Он снова провёл руками по её волосам и нежно поцеловал в висок.

— Мне больше ничего не нужно, — прошептала она, развернувшись и прижимаясь к его груди. — Только ты. Только вот так.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он, когда она потянулась к нему и начала целовать, медленно и долго, он обхватил её лицо ладонями, гладя её щеки большими пальцами. Когда она начала соскальзывать вниз, он мягко притянул её к себе и снова медленно поцеловал, после чего отпустил её. Маринетт вздохнула и полностью устроилась у него на коленях, обняв его за талию и уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Лука снова запустил пальцы в её волосы, наслаждаясь её дыханием. 

Лука прогнал все посторонние мысли, пока они отдыхали вместе, тихо напевая ей ту самую песню, что была написана для неё, используя все свои знания для того, чтобы Маринетт чувствовала себя расслабленно и комфортно. Покончив со своими угощениями, квами присоединились к ним, убедившись, что ничего такого тут не происходит. Тикки спряталась на шее у Маринетт, а Сасс снова устроился на плече Луки.

Маринетт мягко погладила Тикки и вздохнула.  
— Прости, Лука, — пробормотала она. — Я так радовалась возможности провести с тобой время, а теперь почти засыпаю.

— Ты знаешь, что мне все равно чем заниматься, пока мы вместе, — сказал он ей, целуя её в макушку и мягко растирая ей напряжённые плечи. — Я знал, что ты будешь опустошена. И я рад, что ты сможешь отдохнуть со мной.  
Её вздох у его шеи заставил его вздрогнуть, но почувствовав, как она навалилась на него всем телом, он понял, что она действительно уснула. Он усмехнулся.  
— Бедняжка.

— Она уже много лет несёт на себе множество нош, — заметил Сасс. — Это сложно, но хорошо, что она наконец начала откладывать их в сторону. Конечно, — лукаво добавил он, щёлкнув раздвоенным языком и сверкнув крошечными клыками, — было бы ещё лучше, если бы у неё был постоянный компаньон, с-с-с-способный разделить то, что ещё ос-с-с-сталось.

— Сасс, — хихикнула Тикки.  
Когда и его квами хихикнул, Лука почувствовал, что его лицо вспыхнуло.

— Я думаю, мы ещё не совсем готовы к такому прорыву, Сасс, — ответил он как можно спокойнее, хотя мысленно он вспомнил о своих пока небольших накоплениях, что он начал откладывать в надежде, что когда они действительно будут готовы, он сможет купить Маринетт что-то хорошее. Маринетт этого заслуживала.

Лука думал обо всем, через что им пришлось пройти и о том, как далеко они продвинулись; о трудностях, что возникали у них на пути и что все ещё стояли впереди. Он думал о том, насколько же сильна она была и телом и духом, и какой смелой она была не только в крупных сражениях, но и в повседневных проблемах, и как сильно его тронуло то, что она позволила ему стать её безопасной пристанью. Он думал о том, как сильно любит её.  
— Когда-нибудь, — сказал он, глядя на неё сверху вниз. — Но пока хорошо и так, просто вот так.

 **Примечание от автора:**  
И вот мы наконец подошли к концу! Большое спасибо Вам за то, что вы отравились со мной в это путешествие. У меня был примерный план, когда я начинала писать, что-то шло по плану, что-то немного отклонилось от курса, но это был хороший опыт, и отклики были прекрасными. Я ценю каждого, кто не хотел бы окончания этой истории, но на самом деле я рад этому, потому что у меня еще много других проектов в работе. Огромное спасибо моим друзьям-писателям, что терпели все мои параноидальные выходки, особенно в последнее время, когда я пытался довести это до кульминации.  
И спасибо вам, спасибо всем, кто читал и комментировал, я старался всем отвечать, даже если я и пропустил что-то, я все равно глубоко ценю каждый отзыв. Так же спасибо создателям промпта листа, что дали мне подсказки для идей, пусть я и немного нарушил правила в некоторых местах, что нужны мне были для истории.  
Если Вам нравится читать про дружбу Луканетта с Адрианом, то предлагаю почитать мою историю All in the Family, что является сборником историй об их семейной жизни в будущем. Я не специально написала это как приквел к данной истории, но вроде как это сработало?  
Оставайтесь с моими будущими проектами, включая I'll Never Not Know You и надеюсь еще одну историю, над которой я уже работаю некоторое время. Вы можете найти меня на quickspinner.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Даньхуатан томатный с яйцом (Egg Drop Soup) это китайский суп с яйцом, помидорами, зеленым луком на курином бульоне.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика:  
> Разбито так, ибо иначе не влезало((  
> Напоминаю, что оригинал находится вот тут https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/22517839/chapters/53807947 , так что просьба перейти и ткнуть на Кудо — своеобразный лайк для автора, ему будет очень приятно.  
> И ДА, Я ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ, ЕСТЬ, ЕСТЬ, ЕСТЬ ХД История All in the Family и еще одна работа от данного автора лежит у меня в переводах, уже не марафоном (который я все равно не выполнил :/), но будет опубликовано. Спасибо вам за прочтение, лайки, комментарии и отдельное спасибо за исправление ошибок в ПБ))) Надеюсь, работа пришлась вам по душе. А я наконец-то меняю статус на Завершено.


End file.
